Across The Distance
by atheniangoddess
Summary: Serenity lives a fairly quiet and carefree life on the Moon but Earth's troubles will change all that, along with a certain young man...
1. Chapter 1

Here's my story. Hope you enjoy!

Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of these wonderful characters.

Rated T

Chapter 1

"They're coming in!" Endymion, Prince of the Terran Kingdom, yelled at his men. The tall, dark-haired prince and soldier clenched a long, ornately- decorated sword in his right hand. His dark blue eyes were alert and anxious as he watched the knights below charging toward the wall.

It was a bright, sunny day- too bright for fighting and war. The heat shone down mercilessly on them, making them hot and tired in their heavy armor. Endymion and his men were quickly growing testy.

The grassy field below and trees behind them seemed a too peaceful setting to fight. An arid, bone-dry desert would suit this scene more than a lush land. It seemed impossible to Prince Endymion that they were fighting in the Terran Kingdom.

"Barricade the gate!" General Malachite of the Terran Kingdom ordered. His white cape and platinum blond hair blew in the wind as he stormed around the stone wall of the palace. He was clad in his silver armor, his sword clenched in his right hand. His light blue eyes were blazing as he observed the scene before him. Men fell from the great stone walls of the Terran Palace as arrows pierced their flesh and the men below him charged at the gated entrance with a huge log.

Malachite was one of Endymion's closest friends and his General. He was a serious and shrewd man; one suited for the role of General.

The enemies were King Leonias's men, rebels who in Malachite's opinion were disloyal, ungrateful rats to the crown. Prince Endymion's father, King Thaddeus, had been and was a gracious and fair monarch. He was ruler over all the Earth and the kings that ruled over the countries of the Earth. All kings were expected to keep under the Earth King's commands and power; this was decreed in the Kings' Law. Since monitoring all the kings was extremely hard, King Thaddeus provided his kings with wealth, knights and lands. There was always the possibility of a rebellion though.

So far, King Leonias was the only man in King Thaddeus's reign that had dared to defy and rebel against him. Rebels were punished with exile and brought down from power. King Leonias would surely be thrown in jail and then dealt with in the High Courts. Right now, King Thaddeus's men were on the lookout for him, searching the forests for any sign of the king.

King Leonias seemed to think the only way to get the Terran Kingdom to surrender was to attack. However, the Terran Kingdom had multiple kingdoms backing them, outnumbering his men. Yet King Leonias's men had very clever war tactics and skilled, strong warriors. Even the confident Malachite was becoming nervous.

He heard a cry come from his left and out of the corner of his eye, spotted a man charging at him. Malachite frowned grimly and blocked the attack with his sword. He turned his body and dueled with the man while another man shot out from behind. Malachite reacted in no time, pulling out the knife that rested on his belt.

He had thought for sure that he had gotten him but in the next instance, a heavy arm surrounded his neck. Malachite felt cold fear run through him and he tensed. The man in front of him paused and laughed cruelly at Malachite's predicament.

"Ha-ha! Looks as if this is the end for you, my friend!" he said as he lifted his sword.

Malachite gritted his teeth and waited for the sword to come down upon him. It seemed like it was inches away from his head, when another sword appeared in front of his face. He turned to see Endymion, standing there with a fierce expression on his face, his jet-black hair blowing in the wind. His face was covered in dirt, sweat and blood from the previous night spent fighting.

"I don't like traitors…" Endymion said in a low voice.

Malachite could read the nervousness in the attacker's posture and face but he tried to hide it. The enemy lifted his chin and took a swing at the Prince. Endymion easily deflected it and in one swift motion, drove the sword into the man's chest. The man barely had time to grunt as he fell to his knees and Endymion pulled the sword out.

This lent a distraction to the man behind Malachite and the General gave him a sharp jab in the stomach. The man groaned and Malachite whirled around, slashing the man across the abdomen in one clean motion.

Both Malachite and Endymion continued guarding the wall when a loud horn sounded from the battlefield below. All fighting ceased and the armed men, both above and below, turned toward the sound. A man stood in the middle of the grassy field, now littered with deceased bodies and horses.

"Men! Enemies! Friends!" he began. Endymion stiffened and watched curiously as the man spoke. "A ceasefire has been called! King Leonias and King Thaddeus have agreed to negotiate! Stop the fighting and return to your army base. We will meet again in the morning."

Endymion took this in for a moment and then turned, almost dazed, toward Malachite. "A ceasefire?" he repeated, brow furrowed. He stepped closer to Malachite. "How could my father have agreed to negotiate?!" Endymion was furious.

Malachite's face was lined with worry and confusion. Malachite was silent and just shook his head.

Endymion looked at his friend a moment more and then stormed off with a growl. "I'm going to have a talk with my father!"

In no time, Endymion was in the meeting room of the Terran Palace with his father seated at the far end of the table. To the king's left and right were his advisors, other kings and war strategists. Endymion couldn't keep still; he was so nervous and upset with his father's decision. He kept pacing the room with his arms crossed, counteracting everything his father suggested.

"What have you decided to negotiate about?" Endymion asked his tone full of anger. "What could you possibly offer to him after he's rebelled against you?! Don't you know that he will just take advantage of you father?!" Endymion was leaning on the marble table, giving his father a look of puzzlement.

King Thaddeus looked at his son, understanding his logic but trying to get Endymion to see his. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Endymion," he began voice weary. "I am afraid there is nothing else we can do…King Leonias's forces are far too strong and large to defeat…."

There was silence for a moment as Endymion absorbed this. "What…? What do you mean?" he asked, confused. His father breathed deeply and looked as if he were about to respond. His son spoke before he could though. "Do you mean to say that we could possibly lose?"

The King paused and averted his son's gaze. "Yes…" he said quietly. "That is what I am saying…"

"We also lost more men on the battlefield today…" an advisor informed the prince. "They had fewer casualties but a lot of their men were wounded."

Endymion was confused and it was making him even angrier! "How is that even possible?!" he roared, throwing his hands up in the air. "We have all of our loyal kings and their countries fighting with us!" He shook his head and walked over to the window, glaring at the peaceful scene outside. The green grass, birds singing and the gentle wind seemed to be mocking him. He turned to face the men and his father, sighing. "Who has joined them?"

This time his father met his gaze. "The Sun Kingdom."

Endymion's stomach dropped and he hung his head. The Sun Kingdom was a powerful dictatorship with one of the largest armies in the galaxy, as large as the Earth's.

"They have hid this fact very well, my son…" King Thaddeus told him. Endymion looked up, furrowing his brow. "You see, when we fought today, those soldiers were dressed in Terran armor but half of them were really Sunnian soldiers."

"How did you find out?" Endymion asked.

The King sighed and his face became grave. "Leonias took the pleasure of telling me that when we met unexpectedly in the forest. That's where we agreed to negotiate."

Endymion shook his head. He would not let this happen. "No!" he said vehemently. "No, father! You cannot do that!"

That was the last straw for the King. He rose up out of his seat so fast; the chair skidded against the floor. "You will not tell me what to do! You are my son, Endymion!"

Endymion blinked at his father's tone. He knew he had set him off and had been carelessly testing his father's temper. The King swallowed back his anger and then gave his son a warning look. "That'll be enough!"

The tall, dark-haired warrior sighed and turned away, knowing he couldn't fight anymore with his father on this one. When all his hopes of persuading his father had seemed to be hopeless, King Reagan intervened.

"Thaddeus," he began. Thaddeus turned to him with interest as well as everyone else. The other king pursed his lips, looking like he was deep in thought. "Perhaps we can call off the negotiation if we can get recruitments in time?"

"Recruitments? Recruitments from where?" the king said impatiently.

King Reagan leaned back in his chair. "From the Moon Kingdom and possibly from all other planets as well. I know their armies are small but they will add up with our army…and it will replace the men lost!"

A murmur of approval rose up among the men and Thaddeus called everyone's attention. He met Reagan's gaze. "That will work if we can _get_ the Moon to agree. You know that they are generally a peaceful planet, I can hardly imagine them fighting…"

"Well, we won't know until we try, Sire…" King Reagan pointed out.

Thaddeus considered this for a moment and nodded. "Alright," he said. "Guildford, contact the Moon and make preparations for us to visit them."

"Serenity! Hey, sleepyhead!" Lady Luna of Willowmere shook the golden-haired girl sleeping soundly in the large bed. An annoyed groan came from the girl lying on her stomach, face in her pillow. "Wake up! Your mother is expecting you shortly!"

Serenity, also known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, turned over with a sigh. Her golden hair spilled down her shoulders and although her blue eyes were groggy and sleepy, they still looked magnificent in their blueness. She wore a loose, silk gown with short, transparent sleeves and an empire waist. A small peach-coloured bow adorned the empire waist. It seemed to hug her slim, shapely form perfectly, Luna noted with some degree of envy.

The princess could always fit into something, as long as it wasn't too big. She was petite in size with delicate features; a small nose, big blue eyes fringed with brown lashes and a little pink mouth.

Luna, on the other hand, was said to resemble her sister which Luna was both annoyed and flattered by. They shared the same large blue eyes and noses except that Luna had a more angular face and darker colouring. Luna had dark blue eyes and wavy, jet-black hair while Serenity was much lighter in colouring.

Not only were they different in looks and personality, Luna was five years Serenity's senior, meaning she was more mature and was often the one who gave Serenity advice. Serenity was a lot like a child, even at seventeen years of age. She was flighty, terribly naïve (due to the fact that she had led a fairly sheltered life) and illogical at times.

Despite these flaws, Serenity was cheerful, one of the cheeriest people Luna knew, considerate, gentle and fun to be around. However, when she woke up, she was definitely not the easiest person to wake up. She was also very stubborn and strong-willed, a trait Luna and Serenity's mother were beginning to dislike, especially now that she was getting older.

"Can I not sleep in just a _little_ longer, Luna?" Serenity pleaded.

Luna passed her a stern look. "No!"

Serenity pouted and tilted her head. "Come on, Luna!" She yawned loudly and stretched. Her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. "I need my beauty sleep!" she retorted, falling back onto the bed.

Luna rushed toward the bed and yanked her up with unexpected strength. Serenity blinked in surprise at Luna's swift, easy motion. "Nice try, Serenity but you slept a good night's sleep last night and you don't look the least bit tired this morning!"

Serenity clicked her tongue and hung her head, defeated. She rose from her canopied bed as the maids entered and began to dress her. In no time, Serenity's maids had her dressed and primped. Serenity wore a long-sleeved pink dress that was opened to the bust to reveal a white dress underneath. The pink overdress had ribbons and an intricate yellow floral design. Her long blonde hair had been pulled into two meatball-shaped buns while the rest of her hair cascaded from them. This was her signature hairstyle as well as her mother's and nearly everyone recognized them wherever they were from.

Serenity slipped on a pair of silk pink slippers and Luna took her place beside Serenity, looking at her expectantly. "Ready to go?" she asked with a smile. Serenity returned the smile.

"Ready."

Serenity sighed as she stepped out into the cool corridor of the top floor. It was chilly and breezy, the white curtains moving gently in the wind. Her home was very peaceful and subdued but it also had a lonely and icy quality to it. Sometimes she felt that the tall white pillars and blue diamond tiled floor only offered empty echoes. She could remember running through the palace with her five friends, playing tag and hearing her childish laughs echo dully off the walls. It brought back warm and fuzzy memories but she could never forget the lonely feeling that always came with this place.

Maybe it was because she was raised without a father, feeling like a part of her was missing. She had only known her mother, Luna, her five closest friends: Rei, Lita, Amy and Mina and Artemis, her teacher. Her father had been a knight, her mother had told her, but their love had been forbidden. Queen Serenity was betrothed to marry Prince Sapphire of Pluto. Prince Sapphire was good-looking and nice enough but he hadn't captured her heart like Sir Loromir had. Prince Sapphire had died just after Serenity was born, having been killed in battle.

At peace and free of marriage, Queen Serenity choose to rule alone. It turned out to be a good decision because the Moon Kingdom was a peaceful and thriving place. It had good trade, a good economy, amiable inhabitants, a wonderful landscape and most important, good relations with the Earth. And it truly belonged to Queen Serenity.

As Luna and Serenity neared the staircase, Artemis joined them. Artemis was a tall, slender man with shoulder-length platinum blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was the epitome of Lunarian male beauty with his fair skin, light hair and light blue eyes. Serenity and her friends had always suspected that Artemis and Luna both liked each other but had they never been open about it.

"Good morning, Princess," he said with a smile. He looked over Serenity's head at Luna. "Luna…" he said seriously.

"Artemis…" she said in her prim and lilting voice. Serenity watched their exchange, noting their serious expressions.

"Oh, would you two smile at each other for once?!" she cried, exasperated. She groaned and walked down the steps ahead of them.

"The only time I'm smiling at Luna is when she does something ridiculously clumsy or unintelligent!" Artemis quipped. Luna huffed angrily as Artemis laughed. Serenity just shook her head, smiling.

She was heading to the teleportation room where she would meet her mother. Queen Serenity had informed her that some Earth officials were coming to discuss the possibility of sending troops over to the Earth. Serenity was alarmed and slightly worried when she heard this.

The Earth Kingdom was the strongest army in the galaxy, or so she was told. How bad could it possibly be that they needed _their_ help? Queen Serenity, being the nurturing and calming mother that she was, assured Serena that the Earth was fine and explained that a rebellion was taking place on their planet. She said they needed all the help they could get and if they didn't win, negotiations would be made.

Serenity had breathed a sigh of relief when she heard this. She feared that if the Earth Kingdom was defeated, the Moon would be affected.

Serenity didn't want any part in this war talk and she hardly understood it but her mother wanted her to be there for proper introductions.

When Serenity entered the teleportation room, her mother offered her a smile and a hug. "Serenity darling!" she said. Serenity hugged her mother's slim, five foot seven frame. Then she pulled back to muse over how similar they were. Her mother's hair was the same length and done up in the same style. Her hair was an attractive gray but she looked about twenty years old. Her eyes were still bright as ever but she was thinner, loosing her youthful appearance.

"I was afraid you'd be late…" she admonished, wagging a finger at her. Serenity shook her head and smiled widely.

"No! Luna wouldn't let me sleep, she got me right up!"

Queen Serenity chuckled. "Serena, one of these days, very soon, you are going to need to learn to get up yourself! No one is going to be there to help you!" she lectured her.

"I know, I know!" she said, biting her lip.

"I admire Luna for her determinedness to wake you up…" Queen Serenity said, putting a hand to her head and closing her eyes. Serenity sweatdropped as she listened to her mother's blunt words. "You sleep like a log, Serena."

"Thank you Mother…" Serenity responded. "For such a nice comment…"

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and then laughed.

Just then, the door to the teleportation portal opened with a big _whoosh _and out stepped the King and Queen along with another man who Serena guessed was a king, followed by a younger man, dressed in armor.

A smile crept along the royal couple's faces as they approached. "Serenity!" the Queen said in a pleasant voice. Her steps were quick as she made her way over to Serenity with open arms.

"Odette…So good to see you!" Queen Serenity said genuinely as they embraced. Queen Odette wore a dark velvet overcoat and underneath a dark green gown with a lace neckline. Serenity thought she looked very elegant with her light red hair arranged in a chignon and held in place by a gold band. Although her face was slightly wrinkled, Serenity could tell that she was an attractive woman in her days. Chandelier emerald earrings dangled from her ears and caught the light.

"You as well my dear!" she said as she pulled away. "How are you?"

"Very good, Odette. Very good."

Odette's smile never faltered as she turned to look at Serenity. "And this would be little Serenity…" she said, her brown eyes warm and expression doting. She placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I remember when you were just a little girl, running around the palace like a little firefly."

Serenity laughed at the words and stepped towards her to give her a hug. She found she liked this woman with her motherly ways and pleasant face. The King greeted her mother with a nod and warm smile and then turned to her. His expression was just as doting and Serenity found herself blushing at the large, tall man's fondness of her. He took her small hand in his large ones. "Dear Serenity…"

The other king stepped forward and was introduced as King Reagan. Lastly, the young man stepped forward and Serenity couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was certainly unlike any Lunarian man she had ever seen and she found herself strangely intrigued by his black hair, tanned skin and strong, tough exterior.

He smiled at her mother and then he turned to her. King Thaddeus turned around to look at his son. "I don't know if you remember my son, Endymion, Serenity or if he remembers you…" the king trailed off uncertainly.

Serenity shook her head, her gaze locked on Endymion. "Vaguely…but not really…" Endymion replied. Serenity was surprised by his deep, low voice and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, making her nervous.

Endymion took her hand in his and Serenity watched entranced, as he kissed her hand. His lips seemed to linger for a moment and Serenity felt faint from the sudden warmth. Then he pulled away and dropped her hand, meeting her eyes once again. She noted the dark blue colour of them. Feeling all of this was too intense, Serenity broke the stare, turning to her mother.

"Serenity, could you be a dear and perhaps show Endymion around the palace?" she suggested.

"Oh, I was planning on taking part in the discussion…" Endymion told her. Queen Serenity paused.

"No you won't be!" Thaddeus told him sternly. Serenity pursed her lips as she thought of how embarrassing it was to be told off by your parents in front of people.

She could see Endymion inhale deeply and his face was tense while he stared evenly at his father. "Alright…" he replied in a released breath. "I'll go."

"You won't be missing much, anyway, son…" King Reagan assured him with a smile. Endymion nodded curtly.

"Perhaps you can show Endymion the library or the stables…" Queen Serenity suggested to her daughter.

"Mother, I hardly think the library is a place Endymion wants to visit…" Serenity remarked dryly.

Endymion turned to Serenity with a raised eyebrow and smirk. He hadn't expected her to say something like that. The small, delicate-looking girl seemed to exude a prim and proper manner but he could see there was more to her than that.

"Perhaps the stables then my dear…" her mother suggested.

"Endymion has a liking for horses. In fact, he just received a new war horse- quite a nice stallion." King Thaddeus told them.

Queen Serenity smiled and turned to him. "We have a black stallion, he was Serenity's birthday present," she said matter-of-factly. She turned to Serenity. "He's quite a stubborn and magnificent horse…Serenity found that out last week when she tried to coax him out of his stall."

Serenity let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Arion reared up and panicked when I came near…I had to get Artemis to calm him down."

"My heavens!" Odette remarked, a stunned expression on her face. She furrowed her brow. "Are you sure he's a suitable horse? Horses like that can be trouble when…"

"Oh, yes, yes!" the queen replied hastily, waving a hand. She offered a sheepish smile. "It's just that the horse was wild once before and domesticated not long ago."

"The wild horses are always the most interesting I find…" Endymion remarked with a smile. Queen Serenity paused and gave him a congenial smile.

"Yes, well, some of them just need a little discipline and then they're set."

"Is your war horse wild?" Serenity asked with curiosity.

Endymion laughed. "When he's in battle he is!"

Everyone laughed and Serenity gave a small smile. After the laughter had died down, Queen Serenity spoke up and Artemis had arrived.

"Alright, we should adjoin to the meeting room now," she said. "Artemis will lead us there."

This left Endymion and Serenity alone, making Serenity nervous and jittery. She wished her friends were here to help her, to say the right words. Today, they were off from their duties, spending their time in town. Although she was a talkative and friendly person, she was shy and unsure in front of new people. She didn't have bold confidence like Rei or the natural charm and flirtatious manner of Mina.

Taking a deep breath and putting on a bright smile, Serenity turned to him. She found she had to lift her head to look up at him; he was much taller than her. Standing at her height of four foot eleven, she felt small and puny next to him. She guessed he was about six feet or more.

"So," she started. "Do you really want to go to the stables?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon

So, here's my next chapter. It gets a little more mature but the rating is still the same. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Endymion found himself drawn to her soft, melodious voice. He also couldn't help but note her slim figure and perfect skin. He longed to touch that snowy white neck and feel those pink lips against his. He shook himself, startled by his random thoughts.

What was the question again?

He shook his head, frowning. "Sorry, what was the question?" He had been off in a daze, admiring her.

She looked stunned and then slightly annoyed. "I _said…_do you want to go to the stables like my mother suggested?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure, I guess…" he trailed off nonchalantly.

Serenity let out a sigh and then walked ahead of him. He followed her, watching as she quickly walked down the hall. He increased his pace and in no time, he was walking beside her. She glanced up at him, her blue eyes surprised. Her eyes were so beautiful, so crystal-like.

She held his gaze for a moment or two more and then stiffly turned her head away.

He watched as her whole body tensed; her shoulders went rigid and straight, her chin forward and her neck muscles became tight. He smiled. She was a guarded person, despite her friendly and cheerful demeanor.

_I've got to show her how to relax, _he thought. _She's probably never been with a real man. _After seeing the Lunarian men here, he felt more masculine and manly than before. The Lunarian males were very girlish-looking and delicate in their features. He could only suppress a snort; these were the men that they would seek help from?

He certainly hoped the Lunarian army was more beefed up than the skinny males he had seen earlier. Or he at least hoped they had good fighting skills to make up for their effeminate appearances.

"I don't know how your army is going to help ours at all if you agree to go to Earth…" he piped up. Their footsteps echoed through the hollow, long halls as white curtains billowed in the gentle wind. Sunlight shone through, lighting the whole corridor.

It took her a moment to respond. "What do you mean by that?" she asked offense evident in her tone.

"Well," he began thoughtfully. "When we we're passing through the portal, I noticed how scrawny your men here are…"

She looked like she was about to object but he continued anyway. "Do all your military soldiers look that way?" he asked uneasily.

Serenity sniffed and responded haughtily, "Our men are superior archers and skilled with the sword," her words were enunciated as she spoke and her blue eyes were blazing as she stared at him. "What they lack in outer appearance they make up for in skill…" she added defensively.

Endymion felt doubtful. He gave her a patronizing look and spoke in a tone that was equally as condescending. "And how do these soldiers acquire these 'so-called superior skills'?" he asked with disdain. "Is it by magic or because they think they're better than Terrans?" His voice was sharp and loud.

Serenity stopped in her tracks and faced him, her face full one of outright anger. "_For your information_, _they acquire those skills through honest, hard training and years of practice!" _she shouted. "It's not because we think we're better than all-all of you!" she sputtered, throwing up her hands. "It's because we're good fighters, despite what you might think!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that it's bloody and harsh down there on Earth!" he told her, stepping in front of her. She instinctively took a step back. "I hope you're soldiers are ready for it…"

She swallowed. "They are." she replied confidently. He held her gaze for a moment and then turned away. He backed away from her and gestured down the hall.

"Lead the way, Princess."

She watched him before she started walking again. He slowed his pace so that she could walk ahead. He didn't want to be near her right now. Not when he was mulling over whether her words were true or not. He suspected that he could trust her but he just didn't think she knew what she was talking about. He had knowledge and experience when it came to this. There had been several outbreaks of immoral knights and thieves plundering the land. He had fought ruthless cutthroats, petty thieves and ambitious knights. This was also his second war; there had been a previous civil war but it hadn't so closely involved the main ruling kingdom, the Terran Kingdom.

He followed her down the corridor and turned a corner when she did. They came to a large foyer where an arched doorway was guarded by two knights. They greeted the princess and him with bowed heads. They came out into the bright sunlight and walked on the dirt path. Past the arched doorway was a tall, white marble wall with watchtowers and a large white gate.

_Wow, everything's white here, _Endymion thought.

The two stopped just before the gate. "Good morning," Serenity said, shielding her eyes from the sun. "I'd like to go to the stables."

The guard nodded and yelled to the other guards to lift the gate. The gate creaked open as the chains to lift it were pulled up and they walked through.

The stables was a long, narrow barn set off to the side and beyond it was a meadow where he glimpsed some horses grazing. The familiar smell of hay and manure hit his nostrils and he smiled. _No different here, _he thought. He had half-expected it to smell like lavender or something. Everything here seemed so perfect and untouched.

Serenity had gone to her white mare right away, stroking its face and murmuring soothing words to it. He scanned the barn, looking at all the different types and colours of horses. A particular tall, black charger caught his attention and he patted its neck amiably. The horse jerked its head a little and sniffed, unaccustomed to the new visitor.

"What's this one's name?" he asked curiously, patting it.

Serenity turned her attention away from her mare and looked at the black charger he was patting. "Oh, that's Arion…He's a nice horse. He can be calm sometimes… but proud."

"Oh," he replied, stroking the horse. He turned and watched her as she brushed her horse. "And what's your mare's name?"

She looked up at him briefly and then concentrated on her task. "Her name's Amazon." she told him, smiling.

"Ah…That's not very…girlish…" he remarked, leaning against the stall.

"Well, it's not masculine either…" she retorted.

A smile lifted his lips. "Both are very interesting names." he replied.

"I got them from stories and myths are heard…" she explained. She furrowed her brow. "What about your horse? Your war horse?"

"Well, my war horse's name is Rider and my other horse is named Midnight."

"Ooo…" she replied. "Mysterious!"

He smiled at her reaction. "They're giants compared to you and your little horse!"

Serenity shrugged and put down the brush. "I've been around big horses before. I'm not afraid of them," she told him. Then she paused. "Well, unless they're not rebellious…."

A moment of awkward silence followed and both were lost in their own thoughts. She continued to groom her horse, taking the stones out of its hooves and feeding it oats and barley. He watched her hair touch the ground and wondered how she never worried about it getting dirty. Women back home either wore their hair up or covered or down but it was not nearly as long as Serenity's. The sheer length of it was enough but the hairstyle was _unusual_.

She lifted her head and when she noticed him staring at her, she stopped. "What?" she asked uneasily. Endymion smiled at her.

"Your hair- it's so…strange…" he remarked, eyeing it. She froze and her mouth dropped as she stared at him.

"I beg your pardon?!" she cried. "My hair is not strange! It's…it's unique…" she sniffed. She gave him a challenging look and he just chuckled, shaking his head.

He passed an idle glance at the barn door, watching people walk by outside. Then he turned his attention back to her. "Do you want to go riding?" he asked casually.

She glanced at him and continued feeding Amazon. "Riding?" she repeated. Amazon happily ate the oats out of her hand.

"You know," he began. "Riding as in horseback riding?"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know…" she responded. She dropped a carrot into the bucket and led Amazon over to him. "I'm not in the right outfit to go riding…" she told him.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just be spontaneous!" He opened Arion's stall and the horse moved out. He grabbed a saddle but before he put it on Arion, spoke in a low voice to him. The horse would co-operate and become comfortable if the rider became familiar with it. When Arion was finally comfortable, Endymion mounted him and was waiting for Serenity.

She stared up at him and when half a minute passed, he finally said impatiently, "Well, are you _coming_?"

Serenity shook her head. "No." She crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I'm not going riding in this dress…" she told him, gesturing to her pink and white satin dress.

Endymion exhaled slowly, showing his annoyance. "Serenity…" he began.

"No, no! I'm not ruining this dress just for a stupid ride!" she insisted. Endymion rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. As a thought crossed his mind, a mischievous smile played on his lips.

She was still standing there with her arms crossed and her nose up high. "As your guest, I demand that you ride with me."

Serenity turned to him and let out a disbelieving huff. A smirk lifted the corners of her mouth as she stared up at him. "You can't demand that I ride with you…" she replied, shaking her head.

He chuckled. "Yes I can," he countered. His eyes traveled over her form and then back to her eyes. "I'm much taller and stronger than you- I can lift you right onto this horse."

Instinctively, she stepped back and eyed him warily. He couldn't help but laugh. She was so sure of herself but he could read the nervousness she was trying to hide. She was so cute… Still smiling, he dismounted Arion and strode over to her. He watched her eyes dart over his approaching figure and step back, unsure.

He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her high up into the air. Serenity yelped, placing her hands on his. Then, he placed her on Amazon's back. The mare shuffled a little and Serenity nearly fell off from surprise.

"Ah!" she yelled, leaning back. He was quick to catch her, grabbing her arms and pulling her back. Serenity met his gaze and groaned angrily. She cast a sulky look outside and crossed her arms.

"No need to look so glum, Serenity," Endymion replied. He was already on Arion again and was pulling on the reins. Arion started to move toward the barn door. "Most women would kill for a day spent with me…"

He smiled when he heard her mocking laugh. "Kill?" she repeated, amusement evident in her voice. "And what do these women do? Wait in line at the stables just to ride with you?" Serenity changed her riding position so that her legs were on either side of Amazon. She moved her skirt around so she looked modest and made sure it didn't ride up.

This picture brought amusement to him. This hadn't actually been the case but it was obvious that girls fawned over him. "Actually, yes, that is what they do…" he lied.

Serenity let out an irritated sigh. "You think you can get anything you please, don't you?" she said, indignant. He grinned widely as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I usually do…" he remarked. He thought about all the women he had courted, flirted with and spent time with. He had always assumed he could have any woman he wanted.

"Well, I think it's manipulative and selfish!"

The tall, raven-haired prince raised an eyebrow. This girl was not afraid to express her opinions. And what baffled him even more was the fact that she was not afraid of him. Maybe a little but she wasn't meek or submissive around him like a lot of women were.

He twisted his body so that he was facing her and fixed her with a glare. "Where do you get off thinking you can speak to me like that, you- you little Moon brat!" She gasped and her eyes became wide. He sighed and their horses emerged from the stables. He squinted against the bright sunlight. "I like to call it knowing what I want and going after it."

He glanced around at the fair-haired Lunarian farmers and merchants walking past. To his left were shops and up farther was the blacksmith. He could tell by the loud clang of metal.

He glanced her way as she rode up beside him, not turning her head to look at him. She looked proud and had her chin held high, eyes focused ahead. "I want nothing to do with you…" she replied, riding ahead of him.

He sighed inwardly. Obviously, she had a very negative view of him now and he could tell she was turned off. He didn't care that much though. This was just a visit to the moon anyway and they weren't betrothed or anything…._What if they were?!_ The thought unnerved him and he grimaced at the thought of having to be wed to such a stubborn, difficult girl!

"Are you really going to go off by yourself?" he pressed, trying to put fear inside her. If anything were to happen to her, he would be held responsible. "All alone… a pretty Lunarian girl like you…it's not safe…You know, Serenity, I bet there are some very desirous young men who wouldn't think twice about jeopardizing your honor…"

She whirled around to face him with wide blue eyes. "They wouldn't!" she shot back, her face turning a bright red.

He shook his head. "They would…" He sighed and passed her a tired look. "Do you really think all your Lunarian men are honest and upright? Not all the world is as nice as you think, Serenity…"

The scared and stunned look on her face reminded him of how very innocent she was. It was strangely attracting him and invoking a protective side of him he never knew he had. He brought his horse up closer to hers. "If anything were to happen to you, your mother would never forgive me…" he told her.

Serenity thought about this for a second and then sighed. "Alright, I won't go off by myself then. I'll stay with you…"

He straightened on his horse and then pulled the reins. "Alright! Now where's the nearest tavern?"

Serenity turned to look at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Laughs and the hum of loud voices filled Serenity's ear as she sat across from Endymion at a wooden table. She looked around nervously, hearing the occasional bottle breaking and the boom of rowdy male laughter. The smell of ale and smoke was strong in the air, as well as sweat. She wrinkled her nose and suppressed the urge to vomit.

The lighting was dim and the hanging light holders swung precariously. Men sat at crowded tables, playing cards, gambling and holding huge mugs of ale. She noticed that a couple of them were passing her sly smiles, openly eyeing her and even winking. Endymion was right- her world was not as safe and gallant as she thought it was.

She had known the world wasn't perfect but she had thought people had a little more decency and respect. None of that was evident in this musty, suffocating tavern she never knew was so shabby.

She passed a look at Endymion who sat, leaning back in his chair, looking completely content. He had his hand around a large mug of ale and was eyeing the curvaceous tavern maids. She observed them as they openly flirted with the men, letting the men grab them and pull them into their laps. She made a face of disgust. How could they disrespect themselves like that? She felt no bitterness towards them only slight jealousy as one stood by Endymion and moved his hair out of his eyes.

The tavern maid passed her a disdainful look, not knowing she was the Princess. Then she turned to Endymion, talking in a sweet, syrupy voice. One hand rested on his shoulder while her other hand tangled in his hair. Serenity glared daggers at this brazen woman and although she hated to admit it, felt pure jealousy towards her.

What bothered her most though was the fact that Endymion was thoroughly enjoying this. He smiled and his eyes admired her figure. His obvious admire for her was evident by the hands resting on her waist. She smiled and plopped down on his lap, surprising him. He sat up straighter and shifted from the unexpected weight.

"So are you from out of town?" she drawled. She linked her arms around his neck and her eyes sparkled. "I've never seen you around this tavern before…" Her eyes roamed over his face. "You're so tan…"

His smile widened. "I'm from Earth."

The girl's eyes widened and she gasped. "Really?"

Endymion glanced around and put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Not so loud about it."

She paused and then giggled. "Okay, I can keep a secret…" she said. She gave him a sly look and her eyes dropped to his lips. "I'll seal it with a kiss."

The brunette dipped her head and put her mouth to his. Serenity frowned and turned away. She tried to avert her attention elsewhere but she looked back at them curiously.

They were both kissing and he placed his hand behind her head, then he dipped her backwards. She let out a little yelp but smiled as he gave her a long kiss. Kissing was almost foreign to Serenity- the only people who had ever kissed her was a young stable boy when she was twelve and Prince Diamond, her fiancé. Serenity couldn't figure out for the life of her why the tavern maid and Endymion enjoyed kissing so much. Prince Diamond's kisses were not very pleasant; she found them too rough and intrusive.

Serenity felt herself blushing at the open display of kissing and she stared idly at her nails, trying not to call attention to herself. After Endymion and the maid were done their long, steamy kissing session, the maid lifted herself from his lap and touched her bruised lips. Serenity noted the glazed look she had to her green eyes and the dazed expression on her face. She looked over her shoulder to smile once more at him and then sauntered off.

Endymion sighed and leaned back in his chair, a slight smile on his face. "These tavern girls are very friendly on the Moon," he noted, pleased. She was still looking down at her hands, her face flushed.

"Hey! Are you all right?" he cried, concern evident in his voice. She jumped slightly- his loud voice had scared her. Her head snapped up and she shook her head.

"What?"

He was frowning at her as he observed her. "Your face- it's so red!"

She put her hands to her face, trying to cool it. "Oh…" she responded quietly, pretending she didn't notice. Endymion laughed just then and she looked up at him.

"What is it?"

He had a smile on his face and his blue eyes were bright. "I know why…it's because that girl and I were kissing"- He eyed her with curiosity. "You were embarrassed."

Serenity looked away. "Yes, I suppose I was…" she admitted. She could feel his gaze on her and she wished that the tavern girl would come back so his attention would be elsewhere. The blonde swore she could feel the intensity of his gaze radiating.

"You've probably never kissed anyone like that, have you?" he asked his voice deep and low.

Serenity turned her head towards him sharply, blue eyes meeting his. She quickly looked away and squirmed. "No…not really…" she said quietly. She glanced at him. He was smiling and leaned closer to her. His blue eyes seemed to darken with a roguish glint.

"Would you like to try something like that?" he teased, tilting his head.

Serenity gasped and turned to him, shocked. "N-no!" she sputtered loudly. A few people at nearby tables turned to look at her and she gave them a sheepish smile. She averted her attention back to him. "Can we go now?" she whined, scowling from the stench of ale and smoke. "My eyes are stinging from all this smoke and alcohol!"

He gave a heavy sigh and rose. "Fine…" he replied, sounding unhappy that they had to leave. He rolled his shoulders as he walked ahead of her. "I'm relaxed and calm now, so don't annoy me."

Serenity gave a huff and followed him out the door.

* * *

So, that's it for now. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please read and review! Your critique matters! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon

I do not own Naoko Takeuchi's characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

When they came out of the tavern, Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. _What a vulgar place! _she thought. She watched Endymion as he walked toward their horses, which were just outside the tavern. Their reins had been tied around a wooden post.

As Endymion unfastened the reins, Serenity glanced around. Traveling merchants and local shopkeepers had their items out today. An outside market at been set up in the town with merchants' colourful booths lining the streets.

She craned her neck to see what they had displayed. She pursed her lips when she realized she couldn't see from her tiny height. Not saying a word to Endymion, Serenity walked slowly in the direction of the market.

She had never been to a town market and bought anything. She touched the bag of money that hung from her belt as she approached the booths. There were so many interesting things; exotic-looking foods, jewelry, fabrics, pottery and much more.

Endymion had Amazon's reins in his hands and turned to around to give the horse to Serenity. He frowned as he saw that she was nowhere in sight. He felt a surge of panic; had she been captured?

He looked to his left and did a double take when he saw her in the town square, browsing. He let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the reins of both horses. Then he made his way over to the town square.

One booth displayed various kinds of silk, cotton and linen. Serenity's fingers trailed over the purple silk. Next to the booth with textiles was a merchant who sold beads, jewelry and stones. The beads had interesting designs that Serenity guessed were hand-painted and the stones were of various colours.

One particular booth caught her attention though. There were desserts of every shape and size! Her eyes widened and she licked her lips unconsciously. "They look so good!" she murmured.

The vendor that was running the booth, a heavy-set woman with gray hair, smiled. "They're three for two coins today," she told her. Her round hand gestured to the berry-filled tarts, cream desserts and biscuits arranged on a tray. "These are very good…"

Serenity put a finger to her chin and looked genuinely distraught. "Oh….what do I buy?" She glanced down at the money in her hand. "I only have five coins!"

"That should be enough, don't you think?" a deep voice from behind her said. Serenity jumped and gave a cry, the money flying out of her hand. She turned to see Endymion, standing there with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

She gave a gasp and put a hand to her chest. "Oh! You scared me!"

Endymion bent down to pick her money up. When he placed it in her hand, he asked, "Aren't you going to get me anything? After all, I _am_ your guest…"

She glanced up at him briefly and then turned back to the vendor. "No." she responded simply, her voice flat.

Endymion gave the blonde a wry look while she was turned. He should have expected an answer like that. He moved up beside her and smiled at the vendor. Women couldn't resist his disarming smile. The vendor returned the smile and waited for Serena to select her desserts.

He watched as she debated over the many desserts and reached out a tentative hand to the cream treat. "Don't you think six desserts are a bit much?" he questioned, skeptical and amazed at her large appetite. "I mean, I could eat a couple if they're too much…"

She turned her head and gave him an almost amused look. "Too much?" she said. "Six desserts are nothing!" she exclaimed, waving a hand.

Endymion's eyes widened in bewilderment. "What?" he cried, a laugh escaping his mouth. "Six desserts are nothing?" He furrowed his brow. "Do you know how fattening that is, Serenity?"

"Well, it _is _a lot of fat…" she admitted slowly. "But it's just this once"- She shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I'm eating these sweets everyday!" She selected three cream desserts and three different biscuits.

He frowned. "You mean you never have desserts at the palace?" he asked. "Come on, Serenity, _every_ noble has the luxury of desserts!"

"Yes, I have them all the time!" Serenity responded, handing the money to the woman. Endymion sweat dropped.

"Aren't you worried about gaining weight?" he pressed curiously.

She glanced at him and then accepted the box of sweets from the woman. "Well, I…" she trailed off. She shook her head. "That's none of your business!"

Endymion was taken back by her defensiveness. She secured her purse around her belt and walked toward the horses. Endymion laughed.

"How are you going to ride with all those desserts?"

Serenity looked at the horses and pursed her lips. "I don't know," she responded. She glanced around at the town square. She flipped her bangs out of her eyes and squinted at him. "Do you want to walk and look around so I can finish these?"

He frowned. "You're going to eat all those now?"

"Yes!" she replied, annoyed. "Why not?"

Endymion looked at her a minute and then shook his head. "Okay…whatever floats your boat…" He grabbed the horses' reins and pulled them along. "Let's look at the- oh, chocolate!"

Serenity turned to him, confused at his sudden exclamation. She watched as he walked over to a booth that displayed a strange brown food she had never seen before. Endymion paid the vendor and walked towards her with a plate of the strange food. He took a piece and seemed to eat the whole thing in one bite.

"What is that?" she asked, interested. Endymion passed her a glance.

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate?" she repeated, the word foreign and unfamiliar to her. "What does it taste like?"

"Like heaven," he told her, popping another chocolate in his mouth. "It's very sweet and rich."

"I see…" she said, eyeing the dark dessert. It did look good and her curiosity was getting the better of her. "Can I taste one?" she asked hesitantly. She knew that she had refused to share any of her food with him, so she expected the same kind of reaction.

He smirked at her. "Only unless you give me one of your desserts…" he trailed off.

She sighed and glumly reached into the box. "Fine…" she relented.

"And…a kiss."

Serenity paused and slowly raised her stunned blue eyes to his. She furrowed her brow.

"What?" she cried, eyeing him nervously. "Did you just say…a _kiss_?"

He shrugged and frowned at her. "Yes, it's just a kiss, Serenity…It'll only take a couple seconds at most and it doesn't necessarily _mean_ _anything_…"

Her eyes were solemn and pensive as she observed him. "A kiss is…_nothing _to you?" she said quietly, furrowing her brow.

He smiled. "Serenity, I kiss women all the time! It's…just a…friendly gesture."

Serenity felt her heart beat fast against her chest. She did want to kiss him; she wanted to ever since she met him. She wanted to know what it felt like but she was scared. Kissing and being intimate was a sacred thing to her- not something to be taken lightly. To add to it, she was engaged and it definitely wasn't a proper thing for a princess to do.

Despite her inner desires, she declined the offer. Shaking her head firmly, she responded with a no. She almost laughed at Endymion's astounded reaction. He just blinked and observed her as if he couldn't believe what she just said.

Then just as quickly the astonishment passed and it was replaced by a serious look. "Alright then…" he replied. "If you won't, then I will…"

His words only sunk in when his thumb stroked her cheek and he leaned in to press his lips against hers. A soft gasp escaped her mouth and she was overcome with a weak feeling. His lips were warm and soft against her mouth as he slowly kissed her.

Time seemed to slow and Serenity became focused on the kiss. All her senses were heightened; she could smell the intoxicating scent of him. He smelt of pine, roses and smoke. He tasted of chocolate and wine. Endymion took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, his lips becoming more insistent. The feel of his callused, rough hands against hers made her feel feminine and fragile.

For most of the kiss, she had been so stunned that she hadn't moved her lips. She couldn't help but give a happy sigh and she responded, brushing her lips against his gently.

When he pulled away, both let out strangled gasps, not realizing they were depriving each other of air. Serenity saw the dazed expression in his dark blue eyes and she touched her lips gingerly. He averted his gaze and ran a hand through his thick, black hair.

"I'm sorry, Serenity…" he said, looking guilty. "I shouldn't have done that…"

Serenity blinked. "It-it's okay…" she assured him softly. He shook his head, his eyes wide.

"No, no, it's not!" Endymion insisted, holding up a hand. He was still running his hand through his hair and he wouldn't look at her. "You didn't want the kiss and…I went ahead and kissed you!" He sounded angry and he turned away from her, hands on his hips.

Serenity slowly stepped up behind him. "But-but you yourself said it's just a kiss…" she countered. He turned around, a tortured look on his face.

"Yes, maybe to me but not to you!" he told her, grabbing her hands. She glanced down at their intertwined hands and then back up at him. He sighed and brought one of her hands up to his. He laid a quick kiss on it and said, "I acted on impulse. Forgive me."

Serenity put her hand over his and smiled. "Endymion, it's all right. Everything's all right!"

He observed her for a moment and then put his hands on her arms, pulling her close. "Disregard it completely." he said and briefly kissed her forehead. Serenity felt delight with his lips against her skin again. He pulled away and looked solemnly into her eyes.

Disappointment flooded through her at his words. _Disregard it completely. _Like she could! His kiss had been wonderful and sweet, making her feel light as air. And it hurt her that he would put so much unimportance on the kiss they shared.

She felt sadness loom over her like a cloud but then she admonished herself. _Get a hold of yourself, Serenity! It was just a kiss, like he said…You hardly know the man!  
_

"Yes, well, I can't very well disregard it, can I?" she responded, her voice light. He winced as she said this and she sighed. "Oh, Endymion, it was just a kiss and it was quite pleasing…" She caught his thoughtful look but continued on. "Let's just agree that it was a pleasurable kiss shared between two people! Just like how you and that tavern girl shared that kiss!" she added her voice overly chipper. She avoided his gaze by turning to Amazon and paying particular attention adjusting the saddle.

"Yes…a pleasurable kiss." Endymion agreed, his voice low and quiet. The pair began walking again. They were both silent and Serenity cleared her throat delicately.

"Do you still want that dessert, Endymion?" she asked uncertainly.

Endymion gave a chuckle. "Oh, I already had _my_ dessert…"

Serenity felt her cheeks flush and she gasped, feeling mortified at his unabashed hint. Her innocent reaction caused him to laugh harder. "Endymion! How dare you say such a thing!"

He laughed and observed her with warm eyes. "I'm only teasing, Serenity…" he replied defensively. She let out a little huff and shook her head.

Her gaze fell on her box of sweets. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. _Yes, especially after you had a taste of Endymion! _A thought in her mind said.

Her eyes widened and she frowned. Where in the world did that come from? She spotted two small children. They wore tattered, dark clothes and their skin was covered in dirt. A troubled look came across her face and she looked down at the food in her hands. Serenity took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Sere"- Endymion began. He stopped and watched as Serenity made her way over to the two poor children.

The two children were solemn-looking and pensive as she approached them. It was a boy and girl. The girl was thin and dressed in an ill-fitting red dress while the boy's trousers were too short for him, almost coming up to his knees.

When the girl realized Serenity was coming to them, her green eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. The boy removed his cap and bowed to her as his companion gave a graceful curtsey.

"Your Highness." the boy greeted in a clear voice. Serenity smiled.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice warm. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you, Princess Serenity…" the boy responded.

The girl stared at her with earnest eyes and rubbed her stomach. "Just a wee bit hungry, Miss, is all."

"Lane! Do not be so blunt and informal!" he snapped, looking over his shoulder at her. "You address her as Your Highness, not Miss! She's the princess!"

"I know that, ya dummy!" Lane shot back, her eyes fiery. "I'm just telling the truth!" Serenity found herself fond of this little girl's gumption to stand up for herself against the little boy.

"Well, it seems that I have stumbled upon two perfect children to eat my desserts for me."

Both children paused and took in what she said. The boy's eyes widened. "What do ya mean Princess Serenity? Do you want us to eat those desserts?!"

Serenity laughed at his astonished voice and she opened the box. "Yes! I am far too full to eat all these!"

The children happily accepted the treats and continually thanked her. Lane gave her a hug, throwing her arms around her waist while the little boy kept on bowing. It felt good to give and provide for two children in need.

She bid them goodbye and joined Endymion who was watching her with a smile. She grabbed Amazon's reins and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"You gave up your food to those two kids over there…" he replied. His eyes were serious as he observed her. "I'm proud of you, Meatball Head…You resisted the urge to eat the whole box and thought of other people."

Serenity was taken aback by the nickname. Her fists clenched and she bit her lip in annoyance. "Meatball Head?" she repeated, feeling her irritation bubble. She relaxed her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, it's my new name for you!" he responded enthusiastically.

"Well I don't want a new name…" she told him, guiding Amazon into the busy street. "I like the name I have…"

"Well, I think it suits you…" Endymion remarked. Serenity continued walking, not saying anything. She didn't understand why he always had to push things. "I mean the buns on your head sort of look like meatballs…"

Serenity turned to pass him a strange look and then she shook her head. "You are so strange…" she muttered.

"What?" the prince asked. "What was that Serenity?" His voice held a trace of challenge.

"Oh, nothing!" she responded, waving a hand. Endymion sighed and then smiled, knowing that he would have to shake her to get an honest answer out of her.

The effects of that exhilarating kiss they had shared earlier had seemed to fade and he was glad that no awkwardness lingered between them. That kiss, that kiss had excited him. He loved the soft feel of her and how sweet she had tasted. So unlike that tavern girl he had kissed! He had gotten a trace of her light, sweet fragrance- vanilla and lavender. He longed to smell that golden hair and feel the silky strands.

He openly admired her figure, his eyes scanning her up and down. The skirt of her dress flowed out and then narrowed when it reached her tiny waist. If she only knew how he was watching her now, she would certainly admonish him! He smirked and walked so that he was beside her.

"Shall we go back to the palace?" she asked casually, hoping that she could relax at home.

Endymion's face became hard and his jaw tightened. Serenity paused and observed him with concern. "Yes, we should... I want to find out if your mother has agreed to send troops to Earth."

* * *

ChibiVenus says: "Hope you enjoyed it! Aren't Endymion and Serenity a cute couple?" Please read and review! I appreciate your reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

The agreement to send Lunarian troops to Earth had been sealed and in the coming weeks, Endymion would stay to train the troops with the General of the Moon. Support for the war was not strong; many Lunarian citizens believed that the war on Earth should be fought amongst its own people. They didn't want to be dragged into a situation that was not theirs.

Queen Serenity had made a public appearance after the treaty had been signed and had reminded her people that they were allies of the Earth, pointing out that if the Moon were in trouble, the Earth would surely help.

Serenity felt proud and astonished as she listened to her mother's reasonable and subtle words. She had a way with people that brough out the best in them. As she watched her mother stand at the podium and give a speech to the massive crowd, she realized that one day she wanted to be exactly like _her_.

Endymion had also made an appearance at the podium, speaking gravely and regally to the crowd. The sight of him on the stage excited her heart and body. His tall, fit form was very attractive and his very presence was commanding and dignified.

When he had turned away from the dais and looked at her with a smile, she had felt herself melt. Something was happening inside her body and heart that was fueling her longing for him.

She had turned to look at him when he sat down beside her and without hesitation, he had met her gaze. She had turned away and panicked, afraid of what she might do if she stared any longer. She had felt his gaze long after she had turned away and felt she would slap him for his rudeness.

To make matters worse, he and his parents were staying for the next three weeks at the palace. Serenity didn't know how she was going to function with him there, teasing her and tempting her.

She felt angry with him for kissing her so selfishly and it had been for his own interests too! How would she go on with her fiancé when that kiss had changed her so?

These were the things that she mulled over and over in her head. She was in her room, slumped against the wall. The rain pattered softly against the window and she watched it fall with a heavy heart. No training for the soldiers today… which could only mean one thing- he was in the castle.

She sighed. She had spent an hour in her bedroom, thinking these things over to the point of exhaustion. She jumped when the bedroom door creaked open and Luna's eye was visible through the narrow space.

"Serenity! What are you still doing up here in your nightdress? The girls are all downstairs, dressed and waiting in the drawing room!" She wasn't dressed; she was still in her nightgown and transparent negligee.

A teasing laugh was heard from the hall and Serenity's eyes widened. "Ah, the Princess is a late riser!"

She rose to her feet when she realized it was Endymion and snuck a peek at him as she passed the partially opened door. Luckily, he didn't see her and just continued walking down the corridor, whistling to himself.

Serenity told Luna to shut the door and she hastily got ready herself. She put on her traditional white gown and had the maids fix her hair. Before she left, she observed herself in the mirror.

Innocent blue eyes stared back at her and streamers of gold framed her heart-shaped face. The maids had taken the time to adorn her hair with two white ivory barrettes. The white gown was light and flowed smoothly over her curves. She tilted her head thoughtfully as she looked at the string of yellow beads that wound underneath her bust and the attractive oval design on the top of the dress. Two coiled shoulder pads rested on her shoulders, adding to the uniqueness of the dress. A mauve bow secured her dress at the back and fanned out gracefully.

She pursed her lips and frowned as she tugged here and there. She frowned as she looked at her small bust, dissastisfied with her small chest. She had always been slender and sometimes wished for a more shapely figure.When she was finished tugging at her dress and fussing with her hair, she smiled in satisfaction. _There, now_ _I look presentable…_, she thought. Ever since she had met Endymion, she had become more self-conscious about the way she looked.

She shook her head and frowned. Why did she care what that idiot thought?! It was her fiancé that she should have been worried about. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way to the drawing room to join her friends.

* * *

"…Would you stop laughing so loud, Mina?!" Serenity heard Rei say in a peeved voice inside the drawing room, her voice slightly muffled by the closed door. "I'm trying to play and it's overpowering the piano! I would much rather hear the keys of the piano than your snorting laugh!"

Serenity heard the soft, melodious keys of the piano playing and then the abrupt pause in the musical number as it ended in a harsh, high note. It was soon followed by Mina's angry huff and sharp retort. Serenity cringed at the sound and then sneered as she thought of her friend's face. She would probably look embarrassed at her awkward finish and mad at Mina because it had bruised her pride.

"Well, not everyone wants to hear your clumsy piano playing!" Mina's voice floated to the door.

Sure enough, Serenity opened it, spotting her four guardians and friends lounging in the drawing room. Mina and Rei were glaring at each other over the piano. Hands clenched and face red, Rei looked ready to lunge at the blonde.

"I knew I would find you four in here, lazing about like a bunch of cats!" she joked, skipping over to the soft blue couch covered in velvet. She plopped down on it and brought her legs up beside her.

"Ah-ha!" was Rei's sarcastic response. "Lazing about, Serena?" she repeated, raising one fine black eyebrow. The raven-haired Princess of Mars was standing behind the piano seat, seething. "Look who's talking! You slept in until mid-morning and now it's almost noon!" She finished with a satisfied smirk. "_You_ are the lazy one!"

Serenity whirled to face her with a glare. "I am _not_ lazy!" she yelled indignantly. Rei pursed her lips wryly and gave a dubious huff as she turned back to Mina. Serenity knew very well that she was lazy and idle. Serenity let out a miffed sound and raised her nose as she turned away from Rei.

She observed her friends in the sitting room; Amy, the Princess of Mercury, was quietly reading a book while Mina, Princess of Venus, walked stiffly away from Rei while Lita, Princess of Jupiter, was talking about the men she had chased yesterday.

All four were wearing their usual colours to represent their planets; Amy was clad in a modest blue dress with a round neck, Mina, who was much bolder, wore a sequin-embellished gold and yellow gown with a low square neck, Lita wore a coarse, green dress made of out wool and an apron over top (most likely from cooking in the kitchen earlier) and Rei also wore a gown with a square-cut collar but it was much more modest and a deep ruby red in color.

"So what did you four do with your day off?" Serenity asked, yawning. Somehow sitting in the drawing room always made her feel tired and relaxed. It was a comfortable room, with its small section of books off to the side, its piano in the corner and its tables by the windows.

Sometimes this room was used for their guests; after dinner the guests would play cards, chat or just relax as someone, usually Rei, played the piano. As well as being a Princess, she was a court musician as well.

Mina was the one who answered her question first. Mina laughed as she said, "We took a trip down to the village and boy did we see some cute soldiers!" she squealed. Serenity smiled.

"Ooo…tell me about it!" the Moon princess urged, interested. Her friends and she were always admiring the Moon Kingdom's soldiers and nobles.

Mina's blue eyes sparkled and she squirmed excitedly. "Well, we were all walking into the village together and shopping when we saw a bunch of soldiers sitting at the fountain. They noticed _moi_ of course"- Mina rolled her eyes heavenward and gestured egotistically to herself as the other three girls passed her sour looks. Mina was known to be arrogant sometimes. "And they were looking at us!"

Serenity laughed. "Why did they look like?"

Mina opened her mouth to respond but Rei spoke first.

"They were so cute, Serena!" Rei put in enthusiastically. Mina passed her a peeved look and Serenity guessed she was still angry with Rei. Serenity turned to Rei who was smiling. "One had this really red hair and he was so…feisty!" She shivered in delight. "I hope I see him again…" she trailed off, running a hand through her hair as a dazed look came into her violet eyes.

"There was another one who had this long, white blond hair and such a nice smile! Oh, he also had nice eyes…and nice lips!" Mina gushed. She sighed and fell down on the couch, her blonde hair spreading out around her.

Serenity couldn't help but let out a giggle. "You guys are boy crazy!" She then looked at Lita. "What about you Lita? See any soldier you liked?" she asked slyly.

Lita avoided her gaze and laughed nervously, putting a hand behind her head. "Ah-ha. Well, not really…" she said. "I think they were all a bit intimidated at my height…"

"Oh…" Serenity sympathized. She tilted her head. "We need to find you a really tall guy, Lita!"

The tall brunette laughed and nodded. "Yes, I definitely need a tall man!" she replied. "One who's man enough to not be afraid of me!" She shook her head. "Gosh, some of these Lunarian men are such wimps!" she said bluntly.

Serenity blinked as Lita unconsciously repeated Endymion's words about the soldiers. She shook her head and looked up at her dark-haired friend. "That's funny…" she started. "because that's exactly what Endymion said…"

"Endymion?" Lita said with interest and a raised eyebrow. "So you were talking to Endymion, were you?" The tall girl regarded her with a smile and with a teasing tone.

Serenity blushed. "Well, yes…I was…"

Lita plopped down on the couch. "So tell me, what you think of him?" she questioned.

"He's handsome, huh?" Mina said enthusiastically.

"Well," Serenity began forcefully. "He might be handsome... but I think he's manipulative, selfish and... a big fat flirt!"

Lita's green eyes were wide as she stared at Serenity. "Wow! You don't think too highly of his personality, do you?"

Serenity shook her head vigorously. "No, I don't! Not after what happened the day he came!"

"What happened?" Mina pressed excitedly. Serenity's eyes widened and she stopped as she realized she had put herself in a trap.

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Oh, nothing, nothing important!" she assured, waving a hand. The girls eyed her suspiciously and she glanced nervously at them.

"Well, what did he do that made you think so badly of him?" Amy asked, eyeing her carefully.

Serenity sighed and looked down at her hands before responding. "All right, I'll tell you all…but you have to promise not to mention it to my mother or Luna…or Artemis!"

The four girls had moved closer to her to hear her talk. Serenity noticed that Amy had put down her book and was watching her curiously. Rei had moved from the piano to the couch and was sitting on the armrest.

Serenity exhaled heavily before speaking. "Alright, I had to be his tour guide for the day and he wanted to go horseback riding through town…"

"Sounds interesting!" Mina put in.

Serenity sighed, her blue eyes troubled. "He kissed me." she told them, closing her eyes.

She heard a gasp from Mina and Amy while Rei and Lita giggled. "Sounds like he likes you though, Sere..." Lita teased.

Serenity opened her eyes and frowned. "It's not me he likes! It's him controlling me that he likes!" Serenity crossed her arms and gave a huff. "Those Terran men and their chauvinist attitudes!"

"Did he say anything to you after that?" Amy asked. Serenity paused and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, he did…" she answered. "He said that he shouldn't have kissed me and that he was out of line."

Rei chuckled. 'Well, that doesn't sound chauvinistic to me!" she cried. "At least he had the decency to apologize Serena!" she pointed out. "If it were any other man, like Diamond, for instance, he wouldn't care for decency!"

Serenity's face fell at the mention of Diamond. "I would rather kiss Endymion any day than kiss Diamond…" she whispered.

Lita went to her and put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't look so glum there, Sere!"

"At least you have someone that likes you…" Rei told her, flipping her hair. "Be happy for that. We can't find any decent men anywhere that have shown considerable interest in us."

"What about those soldiers you saw in town yesterday?" Serenity asked, wrinkling her brow.

Rei waved a hand. "Those were just some soldiers who couldn't keep their eyes from bulging out of their heads!"

Serenity laughed at the image Rei's words painted and then looked away sullenly. "I keep thinking about that kiss…." she admitted, a blush rising in her cheeks. "I just can't stop thinking about it…What am I going to do?!" she cried in despair.

"Just forget about it, Serenity…" Rei advised her, shaking her head. "You're engaged to be married and you can't jeopardize that marriage which I completely disagree with by the way…"

"She's right; you can't go against your mother's wishes…" Lita put in seriously. Serenity's face was downcast as she looked at Lita.

"But that doesn't mean you have to give up," Mina countered. The girls turned to look at her and she met Lita's and Rei's gaze. "Following your heart is an important thing, especially when it comes to love!"

Mina had grown up on Venus where love was a universal part of their culture. The people encouraged love and were known for their tumultuous love affairs. She continued. "I can't believe you two are telling her to just go along with what her mother wants and tell her to ignore her heart! That isn't right! She'll be miserable!"

"Well how do you know she won't be miserable with _Endymion_?!" Rei snapped her eyes fiery.

Mina's mouth formed a grim line. "Well, that's something that she'll have to find out on her own!" she shot back. The golden-blonde turned to her princess.

"He makes you happier than Diamond does, right?"

Serenity was shy to admit her feelings but she nodded mutely. "Yes…but maybe…" she trailed off, looking away. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, shaking her head. "Maybe he's not committed to making me happy though…Maybe it was just that one kiss that made me happy and it was just a passing fancy…" She shrugged, unsure of her feelings and Endymion's, if he had any for her…

"Perhaps you should talk to him and find out what feelings he has…" Amy suggested gently. "That will make things easier for you…That way, you'll know how he feels and you don't have to constantly be guessing what's going on inside his head."

A slow smile made its way to her lips and she gave a joyful shriek. "Oh Amy! You're so smart and reasonable! That's such a good idea! I'll do that!" She jumped up to hug her friend.

The small, dark-haired girl blinked in surprise as Serenity threw her arms around her. "Oh…you're welcome Serenity…No problem…"

"Are you sure you're going to tell him?" Lita asked uncertainly. Serenity pulled herself away from Amy and stared at her friend for a moment. She pursed her lips tightly.

"What? You don't have faith in me?" she asked snappily. Lita sighed.

"No, Serena…that's not what she meant. It's just that I think you might be right in front of him and be ready to say it and then chicken out!" Rei pointed a finger at her. "I can see you doing exactly that!"

Serenity exhaled heavily and crossed her arms. She glared at her friend. "Well, I'm not going to do that!" she told her. Serenity turned on her heel and marched to the door. "I'm going to go and talk with him now!" she added.

"Good luck!" Rei said dryly. Serenity glowered at her.

"I don't want to see any improper behavior in the castle with Endymion, Serenity!" Mina teased shamelessly. Serenity gasped and turned bright red as her friends laughed.

* * *

Endymion was in the library with his father playing chess. Serenity had been looking all around the castle for Endymion, inquiring about his whereabouts. Everyone had been wrong and she had come to empty rooms where he was nowhere in sight.

She had been walking down the hall where the library was on the first floor when she heard deep, male laughter. She had peeked inside the library and caught sight of Endymion sitting at a table in front of a chessboard.

She observed him. He had his elbows on his legs and was hunched over, looking with careful concentration at the chessboard. Serenity decided to knock for decorum's sake. She knew her mother wouldn't approve of impolite behavior.

Her small knock caused Endymion to turn to the entrance and his father to lean over the table to see who it was. Endymion raised his eyebrows and regarded Serenity curiously.

"Ah…Serenity!" King Thaddeus greeted warmly. "What brings you here, my dear?"

Serenity smiled and stepped into the dim room. She gave a polite nod and folded her hands in front of her. She turned her eyes to Endymion. "I wish to speak with Endymion…" she explained. She looked back at the king with an apologetic expression. "I hope that you do not mind my intrusion…" she said.

The King laughed shortly and waved a hand. "Oh! No, no! I do not mind at all!" he reassured her. He got up and raised his eyebrows. "In fact, I should take a walk"- He frowned and stretched, causing his limbs to crack in the process. "My limbs are getting tired sitting here…I will leave you two to discuss whatever it is you need to discuss." He smiled at her and exited the room.

Serenity waited until the king had left the room and then looked up at Endymion. He had got out of his seat and moved so that he was closer to her. "What is it?" Endymion asked, concern etching his face.

Serenity took a deep breath and then exhaled softly. "I wanted to talk about that…kiss we shared the other day…" she trailed off, avoiding his gaze. She heard him let out an annoyed groan as he walked away from her.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked sharply, his back to her. Endymion was looking out the window at the heavy rain. Serenity flinched. She felt snubbed at his tone of voice and offhand manner toward the subject.

She moved to him and came around to his side at the window. He turned slightly but didn't look at her. She raised her eyes to his, finding that she was fearful. "I-it's all I ever think about!" she blurted, shaking her head.

He turned and grabbed her wrist. Serenity froze as she watched his thumb glide gently over the delicate skin of her wrist. She looked up at him and he raised his blue eyes to hers. "I told you to forget about it, didn't I?" he murmured.

"Yes, but since that kiss…" she trailed off and averted her gaze. "I have had…feelings…toward you…" She finally lifted her eyes as she finished the last part and his grip on her arm tightened.

"Feelings?" he repeated in a low voice. She nodded.

"Yes, feelings…" she answered, meeting his deep gaze. "I find that…" She wrung her hands nervously and felt a hot blush stain her cheeks. Oh no, he could probably see it! "I want to kiss you and be near you more often…" Serenity lifted her eyes to his and searched them for some sort of mutual sign.

The hand on her wrist glided slowly up her arm and he stepped forward, his eyes on her. His other hand reached out behind her and rested on the small of her back. Serenity let out an audible sigh as his large, warm hand made contact with her bare, exposed skin. He then pulled her close so that she fell against him.

Placing her small hands on his chest, she felt small and vulnerable. She stared up at him and knew his exact intent. "Serenity..." he whispered. His eyes were lidded as he leaned his head toward hers and she felt his warm breath on her skin.

Serenity felt herself becoming light-headed because of his close proximity and warmth. Despite herself, she felt her eyes falling onto his lips and she moved forward. There was a magnetic force that pulled her to him and she couldn't resist it.

Endymion eagerly sealed the gap between them, crushing his lips to hers. This kiss was different; it was passionate as his tongue teased her lips. Serenity parted her mouth slightly and squeaked in surprise when his tongue slipped inside her mouth. His lips became more fervent and his kisses intense but still pleasant. Serenity increased the pressure on his lips and hesitantly stroked his bottom lip with her tongue.

He groaned a little bit and smiled against her mouth. "Serenity…"

Serenity realized that she had defeated the whole purpose of coming here. She had come to talk and he had distracted her. Here she was kissing him when she should have been discussing their feelings.

She remembered her fiancé, Prince Diamond and suddenly everything didn't seem so wonderful for them anymore. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled away, panting as she took her mouth from his. His arms were still tight around her but he didn't try to kiss her.

"No," she said. "Stop, we-we can't do this…" she told him, pulling out of his grasp.

"Why not?" Endymion asked, confused. She looked at him with anxious eyes, afraid of what he would do when she told him that she was taken.

"I-I'm...engaged, Endymion!" she sputtered, sadness in her eyes. Endymion's eyebrows furrowed and he looked stunned for a moment. As it sunk in, he shook his head and began walking around the room. A derisive laugh came from him and he said, "Engaged!"

He spun around, his eyes dark and stormy. "You're engaged and you- you act like…this?!" His voice was full of disbelief and anger.

A stunned gasp came from Serenity as she looked at him through hurt blue eyes. "Acting like this?!" she said, her voice cracking. This was not how she wanted it to turn out. "It was you who started all this with your kiss!" she shouted at him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

His face grew red with anger and she actually felt scared. "Don't you dare lay the blame on me!" he barked. He was in front of her in three quick strides. She started and backed away a step. "You're coming in here and-and…telling me that you have feelings for me and then turning around and saying that you can't! That you're bound to someone else! Well, it's a bloody good thing you tell me now, Serenity!"

He exhaled wearily and paced around the room. Serenity watched him sorrowfully, wishing that they could be together freely, without any constraints.

She swallowed hard before addressing him. "I-I just wanted to come in here and talk to you about the kiss…It just…stirred something in me…." she whispered so softly he had to strain to listen. He had stopped and had rested his hands on his hips, his back to her. "I had so many emotions swirling inside of me, Endymion…I just didn't know what to make of them…and now I don't know what to do!" she said, choking on a sob. "I can't stand to be away from you and…and I need to know what to do. Tell me what you want me to do, Endymion…"

He was silent so long she was afraid he wouldn't answer but then he spoke. "I want you to go away…" he answered coldly. Serenity inhaled sharply, feeling as if she had been punched in the stomach. "We cannot be around each other if you are bound to another...It will put both of us in danger..."

Fury boiled in her blood and she clenched her fists, turning her sadness into rage. "Well, you didn't seem to think about that when you decided to toy with me!"

He whirled around, dark eyebrows drawn over his eyes. "I did not toy with you!" he yelled. His countenance changed as guilt became evident on his face. "I simply kissed you...nothing more..."

She let out a furious groan and threw her arms up in the air. "You should never have kissed me, you jerk!" she screamed. She lunged at him and gave him a rough shove. He maintained his balance, not even stumbling a bit. "You've made a mess of everything!" She swore at him and his face tightened as she called him a very unflattering name.

He stepped up to her, so close that she could feel the velvet fabric of his tunic against her arm."You should have told me you were engaged the moment I requested a kiss from you..." he pointed out in a low voice, mouth set in a tight, angry line. His eyes were hard as stone and they had darkened considerably.

Serenity looked away, knowing that she should have told him. Tears flowed freely down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked forcefully. "Why..." He paused and shook his head. Before speaking, he gave an empty laugh. "You could have at least told me after I kissed you! You say I toyed with you... but do you not think that hiding _that _from me is any different?"

"I never meant to be deceitful…" she told him earnestly, searching his face for some sort of understanding. "I hardly had time to react! You kissed me so quickly!" she added.

His face was hard and troubled as he looked away. "We have to move on..." he told her quietly. He lifted dark blue eyes to hers and she felt herself becoming warm. Those eyes were smoldering and deep in their intensity. "Serenity, we are two people from different worlds..." He paused, his brow furrowing. "I don't think it would be wise for us to be together...I"-A troubled look passed through his eyes while he paused. "I only meant that kiss as a friendly gesture..." He met her gaze as he trailed off and started when he saw her glistening eyes. He gritted his teeth and looked away, ignoring the way his heart twisted at her sad expression. Serenity bit her lip to hold the tears back and looked down at the ground. "You're right." she choked out. She felt his eyes on her and slowly, she lifted her head to meet his gaze. She backed away from him and then hurried out, ignoring the heat of his gaze on her.Serenity looked at him one last time before exiting the room, tears still in her eyes. As she walked away from the library, Rei's words came back to her. Maybe she was better off without him; perhaps he would cause her no less pain than Diamond would ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serenity made a point to avoid Endymion at all costs, even ducking into alcoves in the halls to hide from him. She knew that at some point their paths were going to cross and she would not look forward to it.

That moment arrived when Serenity and her mother had joined him and his family for dinner one night. Up until that time, the Queen and King's dinners had been spent outside with Queen Serenity in the garden amidst the fireflies and flowers. Serenity had dined with her friends in the dining room while Endymion had stopped by the kitchen and grabbed whatever food he could find. It was quite unconventional but that was the way things went on the Moon.

Her mother had sat at the head of the table with the Queen and King across from one another and Endymion and Serenity across from each other. Endymion had met her gaze when she entered, making her feel uncomfortable. She had quickly averted hers and kept very quiet.

Queen Odette was curious about how Endymion and the Moon General Rowel's training were going. "How is the soldiers' training coming along, dear?"

Serenity heard the crack that Endymion's neck made as his head snapped up to meet his mother's gaze. He grimaced and rubbed at his neck. "Well, the soldiers are finding my methods hard and rigorous…" he admitted. He turned to Queen Serenity. "Forgive me for my bluntness, Queen Serenity, but I feel your soldiers are slack and that they need more work."

Odette gasped at his unguarded honesty while his father tensed noticeably.

Queen Serenity took this in calmly, nodding her head slowly. "Well, we are not exactly a fighting nation…and I can understand why your men are more skilled in the art of fighting but I can assure you, Prince Endymion, my soldiers are deeply loyal to their country and devoted to learning."

Endymion nodded calmly and King Thaddeus laughed heartily, patting his son on the shoulder. "Well, I can see why the soldiers are sluggish; your harsh training is enough to make anyone feel exhausted!"

The dark-haired prince did not seem happy with the comment made by his father. "It is better they are exhausted after a good, hard exercise than an idle one." he said through gritted teeth. He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I hope they are the warriors they are made out to be…" he trailed off pointedly. Serenity sensed his eyes on her and slowly turned. Her eyes widened as she saw that he was looking directly at her, his gaze intense and piercing.

She looked away quickly and didn't answer. When she did look up, she saw the queen's and her mother's curious gazes on her. She gave a forced smile and pushed the food around on her plate.

A warm, gentle hand on her arm caused her to jump suddenly and she met the concerned gaze of Odette. "Is everything all right, dear? You are very quiet tonight…"

Serenity smiled nervously and waved a hand. "Yes, yes, I'm fine…" she trailed off absent-mindedly. She sighed and looked at her mother. "Would you excuse me, Mother? I feel very light-headed and fatigued…" she lied, placing a hand on her forehead.

The Queen hesitated before answering and then nodded. "Yes, you may Serenity…"

She smiled at the Earth Queen and King and then bowed her head meekly. She knew that she couldn't openly ignore Endymion so she met his gaze and said, "Endymion…" She dipped her head quickly to him and lifted her eyes to his once again. He seemed very serious and aloof as he gazed at her.

"Serenity…" he answered coolly. She looked once more at her mother who seemed very worried and then before exiting the room, added, "I am sorry for my untimely departure…I will make it up to you tomorrow evening."

Serenity sighed as she walked down the halls. The silence that followed after her words was unbearable. Her discomfort and anxiety had been obvious. She shook her head and lifted her skirt gently off the floor as she hurried down the hall. "Why am I so transparent?!" she cried, lifting her head to the ceiling. She groaned and was coming to the arched entranceway.

As she neared, she could see a stable boy pulling a horse toward the stables as the guards closed the gates. Serenity frowned, wondering who had arrived.

She turned a corner and bumped right into someone. She let out a cry as her nose hit something hard and rough. Instinctively, her arms came up and she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was an attractively- embroidered white jacket and she heard a deep, smooth voice. When she looked up, slender hands firmly grasped her arms and violet eyes sparkled.

Her breath stopped in her throat. It was her fiancé, Diamond. As she stood there, stunned, he breathed her name huskily. "Serenity…" A slow smile graced his handsome face and he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Beloved, how are you?"

She smiled nervously. "I-I'm all right…" she answered. There was a feral gleam in his eyes as he looked at her. He pulled her close and she grunted from his crushing embrace. He leaned forward, his face close to hers.

"I have missed you…" he trailed off in a low voice, deep with longing.

Serenity laughed softly. "Oh…" was all she said. She withdrew as he leaned in to kiss her and he chuckled softly.

"Ah, come now, Serenity…Let me kiss you." Diamond placed his lips over hers and roughly kissed her. Serenity whimpered as his arms crushed her and his mouth ravaged hers. His mouth was slobbery and callous with no tenderness or feeling in the kiss at all. She grimaced at his rough treatment and then he finally pulled away. She often wondered if he knew he hurt her but she was too afraid to tell him.

A gentle look came into his eyes as his laid his hand possessively at her neck. She shivered unpleasantly at his touch.

Why did he always think he had permission to touch her? His other hand came up to caress her cheek as he pressed brief kisses on her face. "What have you been up to, my little goddess?"

His voice was soft and deep with evident adoration toward her, making her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. Something about the way he talked to her and looked at her made her feel very exposed.

She smiled. "Um, meeting nobles and eating with them…" she said.

"Oh, well that sounds like the usual…" he replied, his voice light. He smiled widely as he observed her and idly stroked a finger against her right arm. The hairs on her arm rose up and she felt a chill run through her.

She hesitantly met his gaze and was not only surprised but scared of the emotion she found there. What was it though? Love? Desire? Passion?

He grabbed her roughly and pulled her close once again. She closed her eyes, feeling fear and nervousness seep into her bones. The hands on her arms were squeezing her tightly and she was sure she would bruise. "You're so beautiful Serenity…" he breathed and with those words, he buried his face into the hollow of her neck. His mouth was urgent and hungry as he trailed kisses on her skin. The feel of his lips on her skin angered her and made her feel violated.

His damp lips were still roaming over her skin when she cried out and shoved him away. Diamond stumbled away, shocked. She stared back at him, eyes wide. She was even shocked with herself; she had never been aggressive with him, she had always been meek and scared of him.

He stared at her a moment, taking in her blazing blue eyes and defensive stance. He laughed mockingly and crossed his arms.

"Who do you think you are?" he said curtly, brow furrowing. She stood shaking with anger. He shook his head. "When we are married, things are going to change…" he told her firmly. "There will be no gallivanting around town, no speaking back to me and no refusal to please me!"

"I will still be the ruler of the Moon!" she retorted, feeling her blood boil. She watched as his eyes narrowed and she continued. "You can't tell me what to do! I have a life and you will not rule it!" she screamed, her frustration finally reaching its breaking point.

In two steps, he was in front of her and he grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward. She gasped and she was right against him. She squirmed and tried to push away, not liking this proximity. He held her close though and she couldn't move in his tight, suffocating embrace.

"When I marry you, you and this kingdom will be mine," his voice was eerily calm as he spoke and she whimpered fearfully. "Your body and your mind will be mine. Your palace will be mine. Your lands will be mine. Everything! Do you hear me?!" He shook her angrily and she cried out as his fingers dug into her skin. He stopped abruptly and she slowly looked up at him, awaiting more of his anger.

His face was drawn tight and tense as he gazed down at her with a hard expression. His arms fell from her and she stepped back, disgusted with him. The thought of herself being his Queen was too much for her and she spat out, "I will never be yours!" She gave a quiet sob. "You cannot own me, Diamond!"

A low growl was heard from him and she flinched, knowing that she had set off a fuse in him. He grabbed her by the waist and she shouted in alarm. She turned her head and shut her eyes tight. He hit her squarely on the right cheek. The blow was hard and stung, causing a sharp pain in her cheek. She cried out and fell to the ground as the side of her face burned from his hit.

"Don't speak to me in that manner, you disobedient little wench!" he yelled. "You will be mine!" Serenity stared at the ground and didn't move, the princess just sat there, frightened and in despair. Diamond's cruelness and her gloomy future all weighed down on her as she let out a strangled cry. Her shoulders shook and her quiet cries grew to wracking sobs. Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes and fell down her face.

She didn't want this. Serenity didn't want this kind of life, this treatment from her husband. It was then, at that moment, that she realized she had to change things. It dawned on her that she _could_ change things.

Diamond had grown quiet and it made her limbs jittery with nervousness. She could sense his presence and refused to look up at him.

"I-I…" she stuttered. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "I…I am sorry…" she whispered. If the two of them didn't share love or affection, then at least they could share respect for each other. Slowly and bravely, she raised her face up to his.

What she saw amazed her. Diamond's violet eyes were wide and his face stricken. He looked stunned while he gazed at her. Serenity expected to see contempt and coldness but instead found that he was shocked with his callous action.

The shock disappeared from his eyes and they cleared. He gazed down at her and then turned away, his cape billowing as he moved. "There is no need to apologize…" he told her quietly. He glanced over his shoulder at her and frowned. "I will join you at dinner." he added curtly. Then he walked calmly down the hall, leaving her confused and shaken.

"King Leonias…" General Rubeus of the Rowan Terran Army said slowly. He observed his king as he entered the large tent where the monarch sat behind a wooden desk. He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light of the tent.

The husky, lavishly dressed king looked up with faint surprise. He frowned as he observed the red-haired soldier standing in front of him. The king was an imposing and intimidating man with his thick, black beard, alert brown eyes and husky, well-built form.

Reading the king's confused expression, General Rubeus explained, "You called for me?"

"Oh! Ah, of course, of course!" Leonias responded absent-mindedly. "I was so engrossed in my newest proposal that I forgot what I had just done minutes before…"

William Rubeus stared questioningly at the monarch. "And what is this brilliant plan, my lord?"

"Well…I was sitting here thinking of how this war is doing nothing!" Leonias admitted, waving a hand and appearing exasperated. He eyed the General carefully and leaned across the table. "William, the Terrans will not give up…they are a proud people, _we_ are a proud people!" He straightened up and leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily. A troubled look passed through his eyes. "I hear rumors floating around that they are recruiting soldiers from the Moon and other planets!"

William's eyes widened as he took in this information. "The other planets? As in Mars, Mercury, Jupiter…?"

Leonias's eyes were wide and panicked. "Yes! Those planets!" he responded. He shook his head. "We will never win!"

General Rubeus placed his hands on his hips and looked at the ground, feeling just as stressed as the king himself. "Well…what are we going to do, King Leonias?"

The king turned to him, his smile crafty and Rubeus sensed that the king had a very good plan. "I plan to offer my beautiful daughter to Prince Endymion as a truce to King Thaddeus…"

"Wow that is a very good idea, Your Highness!" Rubeus exclaimed. "And that might alleviate the possible consequences for rebelling…" he trailed off thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

"That was exactly what I was thinking!" King Leonias cried, slapping his thick hand on the table. "Not only will it make us possible allies again, it will let me have access to the throne…if not directly, then indirectly…I could also have my daughter establish a home in Rowan and she will be the ruler there if Endymion will allow…"

"They could also move to Roland and rule there…" Rubeus put in. Roland was the province that Leonias ruled over. Rowan was a beautiful, lush province with a bustling market and vast natural resources.

"Yes, my palace is nearly as large and opulent as the Thaddeus's himself. I am the second wealthiest king in the state…" he trailed off, pride evident in his voice. His brown eyes snapped up to Rubeus's. "You do not know how long I have waited for this…I have planned it for years and years…" The King's eyes were intense and fiery as he stared out at the field visible through the flaps of the tent.

"Shall I send an escort for Lady Beryl now?" Rubeus offered.

"Yes! Right away!" the king's voice was urgent. "She needs to be here as soon as possible so we can present her to the Terran prince and his father."

General Rubeus left for Rowan at midday and took two other horsed men with him. He didn't like to travel alone; there were too many thieves and cutthroats hiding out in the bushes.

He had heard stories of ambitious knights and cunning thieves, who attacked from the forests, plundering precious goods and carrying off noblewomen. None of this had happened to him but he believed the stories told.

Aside from stories of thieves and crooked knights, there were stories of the Lady Beryl of Rowan. General Rubeus had not seen her but had heard she was a great beauty; hair as rich and red as fire, eyes like emeralds and lips like a rose. He was intrigued and interested by the supposed sultry and alluring manner many people said she exuded.

On the other hand, he had heard she had a vicious and unpleasant personality. He had heard from maids and peasants that she was also spoiled, selfish, vain and prone to being viciously jealous. Lady Beryl apparently didn't like the spotlight taken from her and relished in the attention she received from many admirers.

He couldn't wait to meet her and was greatly anticipating a good first acquaintance. She was just his kind of woman- passionate, driven, powerful…He had knowledge that she was friendly and hopelessly flirtatious with men. This made him smile as he hoped for a warm and friendly welcome from this famed woman.

There were other stories too, but of a different woman. This woman was from the Moon and many knights and princes spoke of her graceful beauty and innocent nature. This woman was also well-known but there was a mysterious aura that surrounded the princess, due to the fact that many people didn't know all the intimate details of her life. He shrugged. An air of mystery was always good and left lots to the imagination.

Rubeus was more interested in this other Terran woman, whom he knew solely from tales and rumors. The General would lay eyes on her on this fine day. The sun was shining bright in the sky and a few fluffy clouds floated lazily by. There was a slight, mild breeze in the air and he was grateful for the warmth the day offered. Birds sang melodiously in the forests and little creatures skittered by.

"So, we are to retrieve Lady Beryl today, huh?" said the soldier to his left, who was known as Terou.

He nodded. "Yes, we are to bring her back by tomorrow evening."

The soldier groaned. "AHH! That means we'll have to ride all night, won't we?!" he complained.

"Quit your whining or I will tell Ethan to fetch me another knight more suited to this task!" Rubeus snapped. The soldier blinked and straightened up immediately. "I find it pathetic that you believe you cannot complete one simple task…"

The solider was quiet and kept his head down as he rode. _He looks ashamed, _Rubeus thought. _Well, it serves him right! _

The trio rode on for a couple of minutes when Ethan spoke up. "Sir, why are we bringing a woman to the battlefield?"

Rubeus grunted, wondering if he should tell him why. The news of King Leonias's plan would soon spread across the encampment. He took a deep breath before answering; "She is to be offered to Prince Endymion as a gift and truce to end the war…" he told them.

"Ah…" both men said, interested. The two knights exchanged glances and then Terou spoke up.

"Does she know about this?"

Rubeus shrugged. "I don't know."

Terou gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I heard the princess has got a pretty explosive temper…I don't think she'll be too happy when she hears this sudden news."

"No, probably not…" Rubeus agreed but then a smile crept onto his face. "But I'll be waiting to see her feisty personality…" There was enthusiasm in his voice as he spoke and Terou noticed his eager expression.

He smiled wryly at the General. "You like the spirited type, eh?"

Rubeus's smile widened. "Yes, I do…and I like it even better when they're beautiful sirens…"

Andrew chuckled knowingly. "Ha! I heard she's a real knockout…"

Terou snorted. "Mmpph! Are those rumors or stories you heard?" he asked doubtfully. "You know, she could be a short, chubby woman with a wart on her nose!"

The two men laughed at Terou's words. "I'm serious!" he insisted.

Andrew's laughter died down and he said, "I heard it from Sir Jadeite himself, the womanizer of all womanizers! He actually visited Rowan, you know. So he's seen her firsthand…"

"Well, we've confirmed that she's beautiful…" Rubeus said, giving a crooked grin.

"Maybe to some people…" Andrew replied. "Maybe she's a real eyesore to some people! I mean, what _is_ considered beautiful?" he asked to no one in particular. "For example, there could be a peasant girl who's dressed in plain, scratchy clothes and be covered in dirt all the time, but underneath all that dirt and grime might be a pretty woman…"

Terou frowned. "_What are _you talking about?"

Andrew let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Never mind…"

"Anyway," General Rubeus spoke up. "When we go and get her, we have to make sure she's kept safe throughout the night. King Leonias wants her in one piece and presentable to the Prince."

"I got ya!" Terou replied. Rubeus looked to Andrew.

"What about you? Do you hear me?"

Ethan nodded quickly. "Yes, sir!"

Rubeus turned his attention back to the dirt path. "Good."

The trip was long and uninteresting with some changing landscape. The dirt path winded over hills and through towns, along rivers and forests. The hills were steep and arduous for the horses but richly green with the bountiful rain that they had received.

Twilight had come quickly as the sky changed from a powder blue to a soft mauve with traces of rosy pink. Rubeus and his men were on a high hill that overlooked the town of Rowan and the towers of the castle.

"Well, here we are at Rowan…" Rubeus said. He exchanged glances with his men and they rode down into the busy village toward the castle. The castle was situated on a high hill and its flags blew proudly in the wind. It took some time to reach the top of the hill and to get through the gates, but it didn't take long for Beryl to greet them at the gates.

A messenger had been sent shortly after their arrival to inform her and Lady Beryl had sauntered out of the palace, a charming smile on her lips. Rubeus couldn't take his eyes off her when she walked their way; he was entranced.

Wavy, red hair tumbled over small shoulders and down to a shapely waist. Rosy lips curved up in a smile, creamy, white skin beckoned to him and green eyes mesmerized him.

He took in her form; a curvy, petite form clad in a low-cut green gown and flowing sleeves. A laced bodice hugged her curvy waist and highlighted her chesty figure. It barely confined her ample bust though and seemed to act as a second skin.

Rubeus had trouble keeping his mouth from hanging open and himself from drooling over her. Her eyes fell on Rubeus and his heart sped up. He offered her a wide smile and when she reached him, offered a pale hand.

He took it and laid a lingering kiss on it, pressing his lips appreciatively against her skin. "General Rubeus…" His knees went weak at the sound of her voice; husky and feminine. "I am pleased to meet you and your men"- She paused and curtseyed to the two men. Rubeus glared at them, not liking the way they ogled her. She turned back to him. "I am Lady Beryl of Rowan…" She observed them carefully for a moment. "What brings you here to ask for my presence?"

Rubeus cleared his throat and struggled to focus his attention on her face. "Your father sent us to take you to his military camp…" He watched as she frowned and crossed her arms. "You are to be handed over to Prince Endymion of the Earth…"

Beryl froze as she heard these words and her eyes went wide. She was speechless as she stared dazedly at the three men. She turned and walked away. "Handed over?" she repeated quietly.

"Yes, as a peace offering to end the war…" Rubeus explained. She whirled around to face him, eyebrows drawn over brilliant green eyes.

"I am to be offered like some kind of object?!" she seethed, her voice drawing the attention of the inhabitants of the front gate. The three men jumped slightly at her sudden outburst of anger. She watched them, breathing hard from her anger and staring at them with wide, helpless eyes.

She turned her gaze away and placed a hand on her hip. Then, with set determination, she pursed her lips and looked up at them. "I am not going!"

General Rubeus saw that this was not going to be easy. He squared his shoulders and took a deep, exasperated breath. "Milady, your decision to not come with us puts your father and your country in danger…"

She sniffed and crossed her arms. "I don't care!" she said, unfeeling.

The three were shocked at her lack of concern. Rubeus frowned and this time, said in a more forceful voice, "My Lady, _you_ could change the face of this war!"

She was quiet a moment and then she turned around with a smile. "I could…" she mused, twirling a lock of luxurious red hair. She swaggered over to his horse and placed her hand on the brown steed. "Tell me, General…Is this Prince good-looking?"

Rubeus frowned while he cleared his throat. "Well, um…I would think so…" Her face fell and she looked disappointed by his words. "But, um, many women talk about his charm and good looks…From the stories of women, he is greatly sought-after…"

Beryl considered this and gave a long, deep sigh. "Well, I suppose I could talk it over with my father…" she trailed off. She looked up at him. "I will come. This Endymion sounds interesting…"

Beryl rode in a covered wagon which was very wobbly and uncomfortable. She complained about this to her lady-in-waiting, Katherine, who was called Kat for short. Kat had long been in the Rowan palace and she had been one of her ladies-in-waiting since the two were young.

They were the same age, making it easier for them to bond and relate. Kat was an attractive girl with long dark hair and pretty, dark blue eyes. She was just as malicious as Beryl and the two loved to gossip. At times, they were best friends but they were also the worst of enemies.

"This cart is so uncomfortable!" Beryl complained, turning to Kat. The two were jerked around from every rock and bump the cart hit. Kat pursed her lips. Beryl reached forward and banged on the front of the wagon. "Aren't you watching where you're going?!" she yelled to the riders, Terou and Andrew, whose horses were pulling the wagon. "We're being thrown around in here, you idiots!"

"I know what you mean…" Kat agreed.

Beryl sighed and leaned against the wood of the wagon. Bored, she turned her attention to the flap that covered the wagon and moved it aside to peek at the General that had appeared at the palace.

She watched him carefully, taking in his hard, defined features and messy red hair. She found herself immediately attracted to him. Beryl felt her stomach burn with yearning and she longed to run her fingers through that tousled hair. He had intense hazel eyes and wore two earrings in his ears.

She was used to the opposite sex and their ways. She was a big flirt and she knew it but she didn't care. If spending her time with men eased her loneliness and emptiness, then she didn't mind in the least.

When she was a young girl, she had lost her mother, leaving her alone and afraid in a man's world. Her father was distant and always gone away from home. Losing her mother had been a big loss and had left her searching for something to fill the emptiness.

A proud smirk lifted her lips. She thanked Mother Nature for giving her good looks and a curvaceous form- she found that it worked to her advantage and she found some temporary escape with the company of men.

Now that she was feeling lost and afraid more than ever, she wanted some kind of enjoyment and attention. She decided that she liked Rubeus and that she would do her best to get his attention.

She reached for the flap that covered the side of the wagon and pulled it back to see Terou riding alongside it. "Terou," she called. He turned expectantly. "Can you please tell General Rubeus to stop, I'm feeling quite parched…" She put a hand to her neck to emphasize her thirstiness and she watched with delight as his gaze wandered dazedly down to her neck.

"Okay…" he mumbled. She smiled at him and sat back in the wagon.

As she settled herself back in the wagon, Kat said to her, "You're such a tease, Beryl…Do you really have to do that with every male?" she asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

Beryl sniffed. "Yes, I do. Its fun and I enjoy it. You're just jealous!"

Kat snorted. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a harlot?" she said icily. Beryl whirled around to face her, face red with anger and shame.

"How dare you!" she hissed. Kat raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, as if challenging her. The wagon stopped abruptly and they realized that they had stopped for a drink.

Beryl shoved her roughly out of the wagon and Kat stumbled as she was pushed out. "Go you witch!" she snarled. Kat's angry and embarrassed face was the last thing Beryl saw before she shut the flap.

Anxiously, Beryl threw off her cape and flipped her thick hair from her shoulders. She cleared her throat and gave her bodice a push upward. Then, calmly, she opened the flap to peek outside and to her satisfaction, found General Rubeus tying his horse's reins to a nearby tree.

When he turned around and caught her gaze, he stopped. A slow smile came to his face and he walked casually up to the tent. "Hello, Lady Beryl…" he said in a deep, friendly voice.

She opened the flap wider and smiled. "Hello, Rubeus…" she replied. The redhead watched him a minute and said, "Why don't you come over here…?" With a finger, she beckoned to him and the General's smile widened. Hazel eyes roved voraciously over her figure and his fingers slowly traced her waist.

"Would you like me to join you in the wagon, Lady Beryl?" he asked in a low voice. Beryl grinned and moved to the back of the wagon. The flap of the wagon fell back and Rubeus pushed it aside to follow her. She sat there with a smile on her lips and he crawled towards her. When he reached her, Rubeus ran his fingers through her soft red hair before moving it aside to kiss her snow white skin. She sighed softly and the two moved toward the floor of the wagon. Beryl grabbed his hair, her head falling back as she closed her eyes in bliss.

Kat had gone to the riverside with the two men, Terou and Ethan. She tried to ignore them as they eyed her while she drank from the river. Beryl had really embarrassed her but now that she thought over her words, she realized she had been very nasty.

It was true, she had been jealous…Beryl received lots of attention and affection from men. She was a sought-after woman with beauty, money and power. How could she not be jealous?

From the distance, she had seen the General slip into the wagon and knew what was happening. She scowled. It seemed that Beryl had to be with every available man! She had long been aware of all the knights and princes that had visited her bed chamber every night, the nobles she had exchanged kisses and words with.

The princess's risqué clothing and flirtatious ways incensed her to no end. Men pined for her and chased her while Kat was left as her unimportant servant girl. She was no servant; she came from a well-to-do family but sometimes she felt very much like a servant.

She sat on a rock, idly watching Terou and Andrew fish as she waited for her mistress. Kat watched the wagon with intent eyes, wondering when Rubeus would emerge from the covered cart.

Almost twenty minutes had passed when, to Kat's surprise, Beryl emerged from the wagon. Kat watched with disgust as Beryl walked over to them, faced flushed, eyes bright, and a smirk playing on her lips. Her green dress was terribly wrinkled and her lips were bruised.

The two knights turned around and observed her. When she caught their eye, she grinned and gave a wink.

"Let's go," she told them promptly. "I suddenly feel energized!"

Kat crossed her arms and sighed, shaking her head. She and the two men followed Beryl back to the wagon. Kat was surprised that Rubeus hadn't come out of the cart and she turned to Beryl with a confused expression.

"Beryl, why hasn't Rubeus come out yet? Isn't he going to ride?"

Beryl observed her with cold green eyes and crossed her arms. "Rubeus is weary and needs rest"- She sniffed and scrutinized her friend scornfully. Kat swallowed and felt her cheeks burn with humiliation. "_You _are going to ride his horse. I am going to ride in the cart with him and...talk with him."

Kat's eyes widened. "But Beryl, it might rain and it's too uncomfortable to ride, especially when it's raining!" she complained. The sky had turned cloudy and dark with the promise of rain. The breeze had cooled considerably and in the distance, rolling thunder made the ground rumble. Kat instinctively shivered.

Beryl shrugged and made a sound of indifference. "I don't know. Throw a cloak on or something." Then, without another word, she stepped into the wagon with Rubeus. The brown flap of the cover hit her in the face. Kat watched with hurt evident in her dark blue eyes and she just stood there, staring at the brown material of the wagon cover.

A light rain started to fall but she didn't move. Kat knew why Beryl wanted her out of the wagon- she wanted to spend every available minute she could satisfying her own greedy desires. No, she didn't think of anyone else- just her darn self! She was faintly aware of the two men mounting their horses and of Rubeus's steed neighing softly nearby. She sighed, knowing that the horse was telling her to get a move on.

Just as she turned around, a thick brown cloak was in front of her face. She blinked and then her gaze traveled up to meet a kind green one. It was one of the men; Andrew and he smiled warmly at her. He pushed it toward her. "Here…" he urged. She smiled hesitantly and took the cloak from him. He broke their gaze and glanced up at the sky. "It will be a long and cold ride. You should keep warm." His gaze fell on her once more and she nodded mutely.

"Yes, thank you…" she murmured quietly, touched by this man's concern. He nodded curtly, a smile still on his face. Suddenly the rain didn't seem to be such a problem and his gold hair and green eyes lent her a distraction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serenity placed a hand on her sore cheek. It still hurt and there was an ugly bruise. She winced as she gently brushed white powder on her face. Why did he have to hit her? She decided that she would give Diamond another chance. She wouldn't tell her mother about his abuse. _I can give him another chance, _she thought, the compassion in her influencing her decision. _Besides, I am not the only woman to be hit by a man. _

She shrugged. She had no other choice anyway. She could tell her mother but the Nemesian people on his planet, Nemesis, were really looking forward to their union. Any break in the agreement might create tension or even worse- war. Queen Serenity wanted to help Nemesis rebuild their fallen nation. They were devastated after a war with Pluto.

Nemesis was bitterly cold and infertile because of the war. When Pluto had won the war, they had exploited their resources and people. Nemesis was left to rely on the Moon Kingdom and other planets when Pluto left Nemesis with their scant resources.

A marriage to the Moon Kingdom's daughter would bring Nemesis wealth and goods, seeing as Diamond would control the flow of the Moon's goods and money. Serenity didn't like this fact one bit because she knew that she would have no hand in the running of the Moon's affairs. _I will just be a lovely ornament on his arm, _she thought bitterly as she continued to cover up the bruise with make-up.

"Serenity!!" Luna's voice floated on the air toward Serenity and Serenity jumped in surprise. Serenity took one last dab at her face and threw the make-up pad on the vanity, turning expectantly toward the dark-haired woman entering her room.

Luna sighed lightly as she entered and the violet dress she wore swayed about her slender legs gracefully. A faint look of surprise came to her face when she saw Serenity. "Oh! You're actually up early today!" she said.

Serenity waved a hand and mumbled, "Yes, well, I couldn't sleep," she paused and then looked wearily at Luna. She had been up most of the night, thinking about what it would be like being married to Diamond and it was only when she became exhausted from running it over in her mind that she fell asleep. "Can you help me with my hair please?" Luna nodded. Usually the maids attended to Serenity in the morning but Luna didn't mind attending to her either. She sank down into the chair in front of her vanity, waiting for Luna to pin up the long, golden hair she left free and flowing down her back.

Luna sent Serenity a concerned look for a moment, wondering if something was bothering her that had caused her to have trouble sleeping. She furrowed her brow as she placed herself behind Serenity's chair, hands on the back of it. "Is something bothering you, Serenity?"

Serenity's head snapped up and her blue eyes widened as they met Luna's in the mirror. "No!" she replied quickly and then, more calmly, "No…nothing's wrong."

Her guardian eyed her carefully as Serenity avoided her gaze and remained silent. "I don't believe you, Serenity," she said firmly, grabbing the brush from the dressing table and gently sweeping it through Serenity's soft hair. She lifted stern eyes to Serenity's bowed head, reflected in the mirror. "You're lying…you can't look at me…"

Serenity's blue eyes lifted toward Luna's. Luna continued to brush her hair, this time dividing up two large sections of her hair with her fingers. "What are you hiding from me Serenity?"

Serenity didn't respond for a second and her hand unconsciously came to rest on her cheek. She wondered if Luna could see the mark but with a quick glance in the mirror, she saw that it was invisible. "Nothing, Luna…" she said. "I'm just tired and feeling exhausted today; so exhausted I can scarcely lift my eyes." She made a small attempt at a joke and smiled.

Luna frowned. "Well, that's no good. You should be fresh and well-rested in the morning…" She clicked her tongue. "Your fiancé will not like it if you have bags under your eyes!" She sighed as she braided Serenity's hair and pinned it on her head in an elegant style. "At least your hair is full of life…" she added dryly. The princess's hair shone like gold.

Listening to Luna's words, Serenity looked at herself in the mirror and pinched both of her cheeks until a rosy hue appeared. She made sure not to touch the tender spot on her face. She realized now that she had to be careful and keep it hidden. Her mother had told her the day before that they would be meeting Endymion and his parents for breakfast today.

A flutter of butterflies twisted Serenity's stomach and made her hands sweat. Her heart started to pulsate as a feeling of excitement and apprehension went through her at seeing Endymion again. They had not spoken since that day in the library and she had avoided him since.

Being around him was very awkward and uncomfortable for her because she did not know how to act. He was cold and detached now and it made her heart harden toward him. It made her angry and bitter and she did not like to feel that way toward anyone.

Luna helped her dress in a linen burgundy dress. It was an attractive dress with gold embroidery along the square neckline and hem and it hugged Serenity's slender body gracefully. Once Luna put a gold net over top of her hair, Serenity was ready to meet everyone for the morning meal.

"Go now! Your mother is waiting for you!" Luna waved Serenity away as she tidied Serenity's bed sheets.

Serenity was about to go but then stopped at the door. A thought had occurred to her that she hadn't thought of before. "Luna, do you think that Diamond will be there too?" she asked uneasily. If both he and Endymion were there, it would be even more awkward.

Luna thought for a moment. "Yes, I'm sure he will be…Your mother wants you and him to get properly acquainted before the marriage."

Serenity nodded and forced a smile. "I see. Well, goodbye Luna."

* * *

"…I have a favor to ask of you." said the deep voice. It was loud compared to the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of the forest. Birds trilled and called to one another while a deer ambled calmly through the forest, scavenging the underbrush for food. The huge trees stood like towers up above and their leaves were silent; there wasn't even the slightest breeze.

It was a fine day, slightly cloudy and chilly but the sun was out. In the midst of the forest stood two figures; both men. Dressed finely and with tall, proud bearings, they were clearly among the rich. To any outsiders this meeting between the two noblemen would seem suspicious and it certainly was suspicious but there were no strangers in the forest this day. They had made sure of that.

Brown eyes tinged with green narrowed in thought. "What do you want me to do?"

A smirk lifted the other man's lips. "I want you to make sure that a certain girl forgets certain events. I want you to hypnotize this girl."

"Why?" asked the brown-eyed man.

A sigh came from the other one. "I struck out at her in a rage and _now_ I am afraid she will reveal this to her mother…"

The brown-eyed man frowned and strands of red hair fell into his eyes. "Why would it matter?"

Violet eyes flashed. "Because I have to secure my spot on the Lunarian throne!" the other man snapped.

The redhead paused for a moment and then realization dawned on his face "Oh…So you're marrying the Princess, huh?"

"Yes."

"I've heard stories about her; mind you they're all good…"

"Of course they are! She's very innocent and she's lived a sheltered life."

"You want me to hypnotize her? Why me? Why can't you just do it? You're her fiancé!"

"Because I face less danger of being found out!"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Of course! You want me to take the risk so you can get off free!"

The man with the violet eyes grabbed the redhead's arm in an iron grip. "I will give you a handsome sum for your work…" he said firmly.

The brown-eyed man thought for a moment and his eyes met the other man's. "How much?"

The violet-eyed man pulled out a velvet pouch and loosening the purse strings, spilled out an array of jewels. The red-headed man inhaled sharply and his eyes widened as he looked at the luminous gems. There were teardrop-shaped emeralds, round diamonds, sapphires, rubies and garnets.

"Will you give me all of those?"

A smile lifted the violet-eyed man's lips. "Yes. In fact," he began. "I will give you a couple in advance if you agree to do it."

"Deal!" the redhead replied, firmly shaking hands with Prince Diamond.

"Here, I want you to take this"- Prince Diamond dropped a silver chain with a pendant attached to it in Rubeus's hand. "This will hypnotize her. Its simple to use- just swing it back and forth and she will become mesmerized by it. Now, I want you to have her say this…" When Prince Diamond had finished explaining what he wanted his assistant to do, Prince Diamond closed the pouch and departed from his assistant.

"Your mine Serenity...All mine…" he murmured deeply.

* * *

On her way to the gardens, Serenity ran into Artemis. "Oh! I'm sorry Princess!" he cried as he collided with her in the hall. Serenity let out a startled cry. She had been walking very fast; in a hurry to get to the gardens on time when Artemis seemed to come out of nowhere and crash into her.

Serenity stepped back and looked at him with wide eyes. "You scared me Artemis!" She placed a hand on her chest, her heart was pounding. She sighed and then gave a small laugh.

Artemis joined in and when their laughter had died down, Artemis bowed low.

"Forgive me, Princess. I was in such a hurry that I didn't watch where I was going!" He laughed and gave a shrug.

She smiled. "It is quite alright, Artemis," she assured him. "Just be careful the next time, though, okay? You don't want to become like me!" she joked, giving him a playful wink.

Artemis laughed warmly and took Serenity's hand in his, giving it a pat. For a second, Serenity looked worried and she glanced down the hallway. "I'm sorry Artemis, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to meet my mother and our guests in the gardens. Goodbye."

She made to move around him but he grabbed her by the shoulders. Serenity blinked and looked up at him with shock. Artemis had startled her once again. "Wait Princess! I have to show you something!" His eyes were bright as he said this and Serenity tilted her head, curious. "Something important- it would only take a second…" he assured her as he saw the hesitant look that came to her face.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an arched alcove in the hall.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Serenity was confused and feeling a bit wary of Artemis.

She frowned and looked up at him with impatience. "What is it Artemis? Why do you have to speak to me in private?"

Artemis smiled and held up a finger. Serenity watched with curiosity as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace with a pendant on it, shaped like an eye.

Serenity peered closely at it. "What is it?" she asked.

Artemis smiled. "It's a necklace. Isn't it extraordinary?"

Serenity nodded. "Mhmm. Where did you get it?"

Artemis shrugged. "An old friend gave it to me." He let the necklace dangle off his fingers. The light caught it and made the silver shine. Serenity noticed that the eye-shaped pendant had a purple gem inside of it. She reached out and gently touched it.

"Do you want to have a better look at it?" asked Artemis.

Serenity smiled. "Sure. I would love to."

Artemis gathered the necklace in his hand and grabbing it between two fingers, lifted it up so that it was eye-level with Serenity. Serenity leaned forward to get a better look and as she did, Artemis swung the necklace back and forth.

Suddenly blinked as it moved and then her eyes glazed over when she followed its movement. Her pupils became dilated and her body went stock-still. Rubeus, who was disguised as Artemis, had to suppress a laugh of triumph as he watched the necklace take hold of Serenity. It was just too easy.

He took a furtive glance behind him, making sure that no one saw. Servants walked by but he and Serenity were covered by the arch. He smiled evilly and continued to swing the necklace like a pendulum.

"Serenity…you will listen to me…You will forget the day that Prince Diamond hit you. You will forget the words he spoke to you and only remember the affection he showed you. You will see him as your betrothed and your future husband. You will see him as a noble and generous man, not as a cruel and improper man. Repeat those words Serenity."

Serenity was in a trance, her body stiff; her eyes empty-looking. "I will forget the day that Prince Diamond hit me. I will forget the words he spoke to me and only remember the affection he showed me. I will see him as my betrothed and my future husband. I will see him as a noble and generous man, not as a cruel and improper man."

"Very good!" Rubeus said jovially. He was satisfied that everything had gone according to plan and now he knew his reward was guaranteed. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and then smirked at Serenity, who was still immobile. He was glad that the pendant preserved memory before it was used, so he wouldn't have to explain everything. Serenity would not even know any difference; it would seem like they had been talking all along. He swung the necklace back and forth once again and awakened her from her sleep.

When she came out of it, she was completely oblivious to the hypnosis. She blinked and her gaze fell on the pendant and she touched it once again. Then she smiled and pulled away.

"It's beautiful, Artemis…" She paused a moment. "Why did you have to talk to me about it privately though?"

"Well…it has a story to it! You see, the purple gem came from Nemesis and was put into the pendant as a gift. It is told that the purple gem was placed inside it for a special purpose- to protect those who wear it. A great king gave this to his wife so that when war came, she was protected when she had to escape."

"Wow…" Serenity replied. "That's really amazing…and romantic." She giggled delightedly but when her laughter died down, she gasped.

"What?" asked the disguised Rubeus.

Serenity's eyes were wide. "I just remembered that I have to go to the gardens! I'm going to be late!" She ran past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Princess! Will you give this back to Prince Diamond? I believe this belongs to him and he would appreciate it greatly if he got it back. He must've dropped it."

The Princess looked surprised. "Oh, yes, my betrothed…Yes, I'll give it back to him…" With that said she turned on her heel and hurried down the hall.

When she had left, Rubeus stepped out of the shadows and hurried out of the palace to inform Diamond of his success.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serenity always loved the gardens. As little girls, her and her friends would play hide-and-seek in them all the time. They were so large that someone was bound to get lost in them, especially children. Serenity could remember with a smile when all of them had gotten lost at some point and cried, thinking that they would be stuck in the gardens forever.

The gardens were surrounded by a grey stone wall, indicating the ancient people that had lived here long ago. They were cleverly hidden by bushes and vines; her mother wanted them hidden because it was one of the only quiet getaways for them.

A secret opening allowed passage; it was part of the stone wall and had a latch at the side which allowed it to open. Serenity glanced around before moving aside the vines and pulling up the latch. The heavy stone door made a rumbling sound as it moved and Serenity quickly slipped inside. She didn't have to worry about closing it because the mechanism allowed it to close automatically, after it had opened the entire way.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she came into the gardens. Looking down at her hand, she realized that she was tightly clutching the necklace. She examined it for a minute and frowned, turning it around as it glistened in the light. It was so strange…She shook herself and continued on.

The stone pathway weaved in different directions, bordered by the shrubs and flowers. The garden was a colorful one with carnations, lilacs, orchids, snapdragons, larkspur and peonies. Some flowers like lilac and larkspur were native to the Moon while others were imported and grown here.

Ahead of Serenity was the round stone fountain with its spiraled ornament and gurgling water. Vibrant orange fish swam underneath the glassy surface and Serenity dipped her hand in as she passed.

She walked through the gardens some more, turning and finally coming to the seating area. A long wooden table covered by a white linen cloth was situated by the stone wall. Odette and Thaddeus sat with the stone wall behind them and her mother sat beside Odette, at one end of the table.

Her mother noticed her and gestured to her. "Serenity, darling!" she greeted lovingly. Serenity smiled warmly at her mother and curtsied to her. Queen Serenity surveyed her dress. "That's a lovely dress, Serenity. Come sit while we wait for Diamond and Endymion. It seems they're running late…" There were three empty seats. When she thought of her betrothed, his rough kisses came to mind and she grimaced. He was rough in his physical affection but otherwise she thought him well-mannered and charming.

Serenity sat down beside her mother and greeted the Terran King and Queen. The Queen smiled at her. She looked down at her hand and placed the necklace neatly on her lap.

"I don't know why my son is late, he isn't usually late. However, I think he has become so comfortable here that he loses track of time!" The Queen laughed jovially and Queen Serenity smiled.

"I'm glad he's comfortable here," Queen Serenity replied. "I would much rather that we be close friends than strangers."

At that moment, heavy footsteps were heard and everyone turned toward the entrance. Endymion entered, wearing a forest green jacket and loose, black trousers with black boots.

"Endymion!" his father greeted loudly.

His blue eyes met his father's. "Hello father," he replied solemnly. "Mother…Queen Serenity…Princess Serenity…"

She met his gaze evenly. "Hello Prince Endymion," she greeted. "How are you?"

Endymion moved to take a seat at the other end of the table and Serenity wished that she had taken the empty seat beside her instead. He shrugged. "Tired but well. Training the knights is taking more energy out of me than I thought it would." He addressed this last sentence to his father.

"Yes, well that's to be expected son. How are the knights doing? Are they improving?" Thaddeus asked Endymion.

The dark-haired prince nodded. "They're doing well. They are as you say; loyal and dedicated. They are quick to learn _and_ eager to learn. Another thing I like is that they show me respect, something my four generals at home _do not_ do."

Everyone at the table, including Serenity erupted into laughter. As the laughter subsided, Odette spoke.

"His generals are more like his friends than his guardians…" she told them with amusement in her voice. "They've grown up together, all of them and they can nearly read each other's minds!"

"That sounds like me and my friends!" Serenity put in, smiling. "We've all grown up together and we can sense what the other is thinking," She paused and looked over at Endymion, giving him a warm smile. To her disappointment, his eyes darkened and a slight frown marred his face as he met her gaze. She continued on nonetheless. "It's a nice thing to have friends like that. They're there to support you in the best and worst of times."

"Perhaps we should get our friends together, they sound alike." he commented with an amused smile. Serenity felt herself go weak at that smile but she knew the smile wasn't really for her. It was just a smile of amusement, as he thought of the likeness of their friends.

Serenity sighed and turned to the Terran royals and her mother. They were engaged in a conversation about trade and then laughing about the idiocy of aristocrats they knew. For a moment she glanced over at Endymion, who was also listening intently to their conversation.

After a few more minutes went by, Odette asked aloud: "Where in the world is your betrothed Serenity?"

"I imagine he is still cleaning up from hunting. Princess Rei said he mentioned that he was going hunting today." Serenity told her.

Endymion clicked his tongue and this caused Serenity to turn to him. She noticed that his eyes were dark and troubled. "Mhmm. He doesn't seem like the type to go hunting…"

"You've met him before?" Serenity asked with surprise.

Endymion shook his head. "No, no. I just saw him this morning while I was taking the soldiers through their drills…" His brow was furrowed. "Someone pointed him out to me."

_That is strange, _Serenity thought. When she came to think of it, she could never imagine Diamond wearing loose clothing, riding on a horse with a bow and arrow. The image brought a smile to her face and she shook her head, wondering how she ever did come up with that picture in her head.

"Well, perhaps he _is_ a bit late from the hunting trip…" Queen Serenity replied.

As if on cue, Diamond walked into the sitting area. He was clad in a black jacket and white trousers with heeled boots. His gaze first fell on Serenity and then he bowed low to the party.

"I am sorry. Please excuse my lateness. I have just returned from a hunting party and we had some trouble catching game."

"I'd like to see the game you caught…I am a hunter myself and enjoy competition." Endymion told him as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked steadily at Diamond. For a millisecond, Diamond narrowed his eyes at Prince Endymion but he swiftly covered it up with a smile.

"Of course and you are…?" Prince Diamond questioned arrogantly.

"Prince Endymion of the Terran Kingdom." Endymion answered, his tone sharp.

"Ah, that's a big kingdom to govern. As a matter of fact, I heard that you are having some troubles there…" Prince Diamond said as he walked toward the table to join them.

"Yes, we are," Thaddeus answered. "We are dealing with a rebellion and we haven't had one in years…"

"Ah, well rebellions are bound to happen. People are always complaining about something!" he vented, waving a hand. He stopped behind Serenity's chair and gave a happy smile as he placed his hands upon the back of it. "That's why I'm marrying Serenity here!" He took her hand and laid a long kiss on it. It was long enough to make Serenity feel uncomfortable and she cleared her throat. Down the table from her, Endymion eyed the scene coldly. "She will be the bridge that joins the Moon Kingdom to the Nemesian Kingdom. And my people and I won't have to worry about conflict. The solution to conflict is simple… marriage!" Diamond chuckled as did the table, all except for Serenity and Endymion.

"In fact, why don't you marry your son, Endymion off to someone? Perhaps for a ceasefire?" suggested Diamond to Thaddeus as Diamond sat down. "There must be plenty of eligible young women on the Earth..."

Serenity stiffened at this remark and Endymion glared at Diamond. Marriage was the last thing he wanted. All he wanted was to go back home and forget Serenity. "Well…" King Thaddeus sighed as he stroked his mustache. "I don't think Endymion would completely agree to that. He's got a mind of his own," At this King Thaddeus laughed. "There's a stubborn streak to him."

Endymion smiled but it faded as he addressed Diamond. "Yes, I think that I would refuse a marriage proposal as well," he told Diamond. His black eyebrows lowered over his eyes. "And I don't believe that marriage solves conflict in countries because trouble is always going to brew up somewhere, despite your best efforts to please people."

"Well-spoken, Prince Endymion." Serenity said softly as she gazed longingly at him. Prince Diamond turned to give her a perturbed look, angry at the tone of voice she used and the way in which she was looking at the Terran prince.

The prince cleared his throat and looked away, frowning. "Thank you…" he answered gruffly.

Serenity was hurt by his tone and the way he had casually accepted her words. Her lower lip trembled and she felt her eyes water. Talk at the table resumed and it centered on politics. Looking around, it seemed that no one had noticed. She bit her lip to keep from crying and when she saw Odette's curious, sympathetic eyes question her from across the table; she smiled brightly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Odette's face wrinkled with worry but then the queen forced a smile that was somehow full of warmth.

The food finally arrived and it was a delicious meal. There was bread and meat. Then pastries and fruit were elegantly arranged with cold milk, croissants and a sweet honey mixture for a topping.

Serenity had to force herself to eat slowly; it was only polite but she felt like she was starving. The food looked so good and she wanted to devour it. She watched the men enviously; they ate their food quickly and were already moving onto seconds.

As Diamond placed a succulent piece of ham onto his plate, Serenity watched with hungry eyes. His hands paused and she looked up at him, embarrassed. He was smiling at her, looking very amused. He put his fork down and leaned in close to her.

"I know all about your fetish and love for food…" he said, chuckling. She blushed and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Serenity was shocked and even flattered by this. She smiled shyly and looked down at her plate.

Diamond stroked her burning cheek with a finger. "You look beautiful today, Serenity…If I could, I would marry you now."

Serenity turned to look at him and smiled. "Thank you…" she said, feeling very flustered. Looking down, she realized that she still had the necklace. "Oh, Diamond," she began. He turned to look at her expectantly and she lifted the necklace off her lap. "I almost forgot! Artemis ran into me and said that you dropped this…He said you'd like it back."

Diamond's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened as he reached out to take it. "Artemis?" he repeated, sounding nervous for some reason. She nodded quickly and he shook his head. "Oh, yes! Thank you…" he said and grinned at her.

"You sound very enthusiastic about the marriage." Odette commented, smiling.

"It's a good match." Thaddeus remarked, shaking his head firmly.

"It's going to be in a few months…" Prince Diamond told them. She moved her gaze away from him and it landed on Endymion. What she saw on his face made her breath hitch and her stomach tighten.

He was watching her and his eyes blazed. His eyes slowly passed over her form and then his gaze snapped over to Diamond and he looked really angry. He finally tore his blazing eyes away from Prince Diamond and looked away. Serenity watched him with concern. He seemed to be thinking deeply and she knew that he must have been thinking about her marriage to Diamond. She could tell that Endymion didn't like him.

After the meal was done, Queen Serenity suggested that the party go for a walk through the gardens. They agreed and Odette was especially enthusiastic to see the gardens.

Everyone got up and the servants began clearing the table. King Thaddeus groaned and stretched. "Oh!! I feel bloated as a stuffed pig at the dinner table!" he groaned.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at that. The King smiled at her and continued on.

"Your mother feeds us far too well here, Serenity."

"You should walk it off, Father…" Endymion suggested, walking by and lightly punching his father's slightly plump stomach. Serenity laughed once again and started to walk when Diamond took her hand, leading her out of the sitting area.

"You two are too funny…" she laughed. Thaddeus smiled at her as they walked into the walking area. Endymion was not that far ahead of them but the two queens were already walking steadily away, chatting nonstop.

"So, your mother and I have discussed the details of the wedding and our marriage…" Prince Diamond began, turning to look at Serenity by his side.

Serenity's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh?"

"And," he continued, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You will be glad to know that our wedding will happen here at the Moon Palace and we will spend our honeymoon on Venus, I hear it's the perfect place for couples that are newly married. Then, after our honeymoon…we will return to my home, Nemesis for a while so that I can sort out a few problems there."

When he finished, waiting for her to speak, Serenity started and forced a smile. "That sounds perfect." she lied. She hated the fact that her life was being planned out for her and after marrying him, the last thing she wanted to do was travel.

"So you have problems of your own, do you?" Thaddeus said, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me, what's happening on your planet? I know about the war with Pluto but I don't know all the other details…"

Diamond was more than happy to talk about his planet and he turned to Thaddeus, talking about all the conflicts. Thaddeus listened with obvious interest. Meanwhile, Serenity still stood beside him and Endymion remained where he was.

Serenity turned to look at Endymion, her blue eyes piercing his. He moved away from his standing spot and never breaking their gaze, made his way to the fountain. As he passed by, Serenity reached out and gently touched his hand. Her eyes softened when she looked into his eyes and he looked down at their hands. Endymion didn't look at her or move his hand out of hers. However, he slowly pulled his hand away after a few moments. It stung Serenity deeply. Endymion walked to the fountain without taking a look back at her. He took a seat on its edge and she turned toward Diamond and Thaddeus, swallowing a lump in her throat. She chanced a glance at Endymion and their eyes met. She quickly turned away from him and a sad, faraway look came into her eyes as she looked at the gardens. Serenity felt so distant from him, even when he wasn't far away.

Hope you liked it…Please read and review! It is greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry I took a long time to post this chapter…I've just been really busy. But I'm back in business now…

Chapter 8

Endymion groaned in exhaustion as he sat down and fell back on his bed. The mattress sagged from the pressure of his weight and the wood frame creaked. The prince closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He started to relax as he lay on the bed in the guest room, completely still. The window was open and the sheer curtain fluttered from the gentle wind that blew in through the window.

Waking up before dawn had been easy but through the day he felt the effects of waking up so early. By midday he was feeling sluggish and had a painful headache. He had convinced his mother and father that he was too tired to do anything else through the day, so he had come upstairs to his suite for a nap. He had promised them that he would be present for dinner (it was only right according to etiquette).

Endymion wasn't quite sure how he would act around Serenity or that annoying Prince Diamond when they met for dinner. Endymion would have liked Serenity's fiancé if he was nothing like Diamond. Endymion would have respected and even accepted Serenity's fiancé if he were less arrogant and more understanding of Serenity.

Prince Diamond made Endymion's blood boil and when he touched Serenity, it angered him even more. Serenity was too sweet and innocent for Diamond…At breakfast, Endymion saw how she reacted to flattery with shyness. He could also tell that she wasn't happy and that she was overwhelmed by this new shift in life that was to come by marrying Prince Diamond.

He had seen the looks that she had given him in the garden and they only made it harder for him to forget her. In truth, he would never forget her but he had to move on with his life on Earth. He had to let her go but Endymion found he was unable to do so. He would not be able to forget her. Not when her eyes told him what she was feeling, not when he heard her soft voice or when her touch ignited fire within him.

The way he was acting toward her was contrary to how he was feeling and what he was thinking. Endymion had been cold toward her and he believed it was best for both of them that they be distant from each other. He had placed her at a distance and numbed his himself and his emotions.

He was good at doing that. Endymion had done that with all of his past infatuations and he had done that in the battlefield when he witnessed countless men die from bloodshed and war.

It was harder this time though; this connection was strong. This small slip of a girl broke down all his walls and his emotions gradually seeped through the small fractures. She held her own special power over him and he detested this dominance. He reacted to it with coldness and even slight annoyance. He hid behind all that she evoked in him with an icy mask.

After he had seen her in the garden, he realized that he couldn't go on without keeping in contact with her somehow, keeping her within reach. The prince had to see her face again and he wanted to feel her in his arms.

Suddenly, he shot up in bed and got up. Endymion had to see her; he had to smooth things over with Serenity and establish contact with her when he left. Prince Endymion swung open his door and walked swiftly down the corridor to find Serenity.

Later that day, in the afternoon, Serenity was walking down the corridor to retire to her room and Endymion just happened to be walking down the same hall, in the opposite direction. Unease rose up within her but she continued on, determined to be mature in this situation and look into his face. The brief contact they had in the garden had given her some hope and she knew that some part of him felt something for her.

He also continued on, much to her satisfaction and he looked right at her. He wasn't mad or uptight but calm and relaxed. The prince's gait was easy and confident, catching her attention. As she neared him, she gave a curt nod.

"Hello, Prince Endymion." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

He stopped beside her. "I need to talk to you…" he said.

Serenity's face went cold. "What is there to talk about?!" she snapped, moving away from him. "You've made it quite clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me!"

"Serenity…" he trailed off in a gruff voice and he reached out for her wrist. She moved out of his way and walked around him.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped coldly but he refused to listen. Endymion caught up to her with two steps and took hold of her wrist. Serenity instantly whirled around and wrenched her wrist out of his hand as Serenity scowled darkly at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she snapped, blue eyes on fire. Inside she was full of hurt and right now she was angry.

Endymion's face became stony when he looked at her and his eyes were fixed squarely on hers. She trembled from his penetrating gaze that seemed to unmask her emotions. "I'm trying to talk to you…" he answered, his voice sharp. He pursed his lips and gave her a stern look. "But _you're_ not allowing me to do that."

Serenity felt anger boil up inside of her and it finally came out. She inhaled deeply and yelled, "Well, why do you think?! _You're_ the one that's been ignoring me and giving _me_ the cold shoulder!" He frowned at her words and she added challengingly, "Why should I give you any of my time, Endymion?"

"Because you _want_ to give me your time…" he answered his voice low and his eyes holding hers. She had started to walk away and those words had stopped her. She stiffened noticeably.

Serenity started and blinked, shocked at his ability to read her so easily. When she didn't respond, he took the opportunity to walk right up to her. He planted himself close behind her and his voice grew quiet as he spoke. "I can see it in your eyes, Serenity…" he whispered, his warm breath dancing across her skin. She felt herself shiver at his breath. "What was that in the garden, Serenity?"

Serenity closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. "That was foolishness!" she cried. It angered her that she could be so easily manipulated by his charms. It angered her that he ignored her and then expected _her_ to show him affection.

"That was foolishness?" he repeated, hurt in his tone.

She spun around to face him and she sent him a glare. "I've made up my mind to forget you like you forgot me," she told him succinctly. "I can't see you or talk to you anymore, Endymion…I will be a married woman soon."

A wrinkle creased his forehead after hearing her words. Serenity turned to walk away. "Serenity-" he began but was cut off by her.

"No, Endymion! Don't," Serenity commanded, spinning around and holding up a hand. Her voice softened when she spoke. "Please…don't say anymore…" she trailed off and passed him a sad look before whispering, "Good day, Endymion."

With that said, Serenity turned and walked down the hall. His own eyes mirrored Serenity's sadness and he stared after her retreating form dejectedly. "This isn't the last goodbye, Serenity…" he murmured to himself, before turning on his heel and walking away.

As Endymion walked away, he shook his head in exasperation. That girl was too difficult! She confused him and aggravated him. _She is too complicated for me…_, he thought as he made his way outside where he saw neatly trimmed greenery and abundant flowers. Endymion was at the west side of the palace and there was another entrance not far away with tall white columns and an arched entryway.

The dark-haired prince started to walk down the stone pathway that wound round the shrubbery. He turned to look at the greenery; it was dotted with pink and yellow flowers. In the distance, a dense green forest bordered the palace and seemed mysterious beside the immaculate palace.

Just as he was strolling down the path, a small, slender woman with black hair turned onto the same footpath and walked gracefully toward him. Endymion observed the woman. She had slender limbs and her slimness gave her an almost fragile quality. Her skin was smooth and pale and her hair was cut unusually short. As he peered closer at her, he noted that her hair was a shiny black that held traces of blue in it.

She wore a muslin gown of ice blue that was split down the middle to reveal a darker blue silk dress. A blue silk ribbon hung from her waist and fluttered as she walked. Endymion's lips curved upwards in a smile. This girl was very delicate and ethereal-looking; she seemed to resemble something like a water nymph with her blue gown and graceful movements. Serenity, he noted, had a different ethereal air to her. He half-expected this girl to float by him she was so light and fluid in her walk.

As the two neared closer on the path, he focused on her face. This seemed to unnerve her because she blinked and a dark blush covered her cheeks. She watched him carefully with meek but observant eyes and she was still blushing.

He offered her a friendly smile. Her face broke into a hesitant, sweet smile and when they were mere meters apart, he saw that she was carrying a portfolio of some sort in her hand.

He glanced back up at her face and she lowered her head in greeting. "You must be Prince Endymion…" she said quietly.

Endymion stopped. He nodded and bowed low. "Yes, that's me…and you must be one of Serenity's friends…" he guessed, furrowing his brow as he estimated her age. He judged her to be about sixteen or seventeen years old.

She nodded. "Yes, I am Princess Amy and one of Serenity's companions. I'm pleased to meet you Prince Endymion."

He smiled and nodded. "As am I to meet you, Lady Amy," he remarked charmingly. She returned the smile and an awkward pause threatened to appear but he quickly avoided it. Endymion pointed to the portfolio in her hand.

"What's that you've got there?"

Amy glanced down at the portfolio. "Oh, this? This portfolio contains the results of some medical tests that I've just completed." Her voice was enthusiastic as she talked.

Endymion stared at her for a moment, amazed that a woman would hold such an interest in medical work. "Wow." he remarked, truly stunned and impressed.

She smiled sheepishly. "I know… it's unusual for a woman to be interested in such hobbies but I truly enjoy the mystery of the human system and what cures we can find to improve our health…"

Endymion grinned at her. "You speak like a scholar…" he trailed off.

She nodded her head. "I do consider myself one…" she admitted. After a brief moment, Amy looked up at him and asked, "So, what do you think of our planet, Prince Endymion? Is it different from your planet Earth? I've never been to Earth before…"

Endymion exhaled slowly and began to walk down the path. Amy fell in step beside him. "Well, it's definitely a lot different…." he started. He paused in his talk and looked at the white palace walls. "Everything about this palace is so pristine and pure…" he remarked, sounding baffled.

Amy laughed lightly and Endymion turned to her, seeing that she was covering her mouth.

He looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. "What?"

When Amy stopped laughing, she looked at him and said, "Queen Serenity is the holder of the Imperial Silver Crystal…Its energy radiates purity and she _holds_ a pure energy…"

Endymion had an amazed expression on his face. "The rumors are true then…There is an imperial silver crystal…" he trailed off, awed.

Amy nodded. "Yes."

"I've heard about it…How it can heal any evil heart and yet it has enough power to wipe out an entire planet…"

It was Amy's turn to be stunned. The petite brunette blinked at him. "Wow, you know more about it than I expected you would…" She nodded. "All of what you say is true…"

"Mmm…" Endymion murmured thoughtfully. He furrowed his brow and turned to Amy. "So, if Queen Serenity holds a pure energy, does…Serenity…also hold a pure energy?"

Amy smiled and nodded. "Yes, the energy is passed down to the holder's offspring and the presence of the crystal, of course, also adds to that energy…"

"Mmm…I see…" Endymion murmured, still deep in thought. After a moment, he gave a wry grin and said, "No wonder this palace seems so perfect…"

"Oh, I can assure you Prince, Princess Serenity and her mother are certainly not perfect. However, they are wonderful people, with big hearts and great personalities."

"Oh, I _know _the Princess is definitely _not perfect_…" Endymion replied, his eyebrows rising in emphasis of his words. "Believe me, I know…" he muttered.

Amy passed Endymion a strange look and then quickly recovered from her confusion. His words had given her the idea that Endymion possibly disapproved of Serenity's behavior or was exasperated because of it.

Before Amy could say anything else, a woman's voice floated their way. Amy had been so caught up in their conversation that she hadn't seen the red-haired noblewoman and dark-haired nobleman walking down the pathway opposite them.

"Endymion, there you are!" the woman said. She smiled at him and then passed a curious stare at Amy. "We've some news to tell you!"

"Hello Mother, Father…" Endymion greeted.

The Queen finally turned to Amy and inquired, "Who is this lovely lady, Endymion?"

"This is Lady Amy; she is a princess and a companion to Princess Serenity." Endymion explained, gesturing to her.

Odette smiled warmly at the girl. "It's nice to meet you, Lady Amy…You must be a pleasant girl if you're a friend of Serenity's…"

"Ah…" Endymion shook his head. "No, Amy is a dreadful girl, Mother! She's wretched!" There was a teasing tone to Endymion's voice and Amy smiled.

His mother passed him a disapproving yet smiling look while his father chuckled. "Endymion!"

Endymion grinned and then asked, "So, what news do you have for me?"

"Your generals will be visiting us here on the Moon," Odette explained. Endymion appeared surprised and Odette smiled. "Your father and I figured that your generals needed some enjoyment as opposed to all the stress and awful bloodshed that they are facing on Earth…They'll be here by tomorrow."

Endymion grinned. "It'll be good to see them…but I can't imagine that Mal will be happy to leave Earth in the state it's in."

"That man needs to learn how to relax for a minute…" King Thaddeus remarked. He shook his head slowly. "He would never survive as a King…He'd be too uptight."

Endymion nodded firmly. "Mal's a good general though…" he put in and after a moment's thought, he grinned. "But the others are the complete opposite…I bet they think they're getting a vacation…" He smiled evilly. "That means more running drills for them…"

"Oh, Endymion, you can't possibly put them through more drills while they're here!" Odette cried.

Endymion gave his mother a mock serious look. "I _can_ mother, and I _will_."

Odette shook her head and walked down the pathway. King Thaddeus came up to his son and patted him heartily on the shoulder. "That's my boy! Keep them fit!" he encouraged before following his wife down the pathway.

Endymion turned to face Amy after they were gone and smiled.

"So your generals are visiting us, are they? I look forward to meeting them." Amy said, starting to walk again. Endymion started to walk too.

"You'll like them," he said assuredly. "In fact"- the prince stopped and turned to face her when they came to a fork in the path. "One of my friends is just like you. He's very smart and he'll spend a day reading about almost any topic …" he explained, passing her a lopsided grin.

"I didn't know young soldiers concerned themselves with studying…" Amy remarked.

Endymion shrugged. "Zoicite's the only Terran soldier on the entire _planet_ who spends his time studying…" The wryness was evident in his voice and he made a face.

"Is he…young?" Amy asked timidly.

"Yes, he's my age," Endymion answered simply. "He's twenty."

Amy blinked surprise evident in her eyes. "Oh…" she trailed off. The dark-haired girl paused and then shook her head. "Well, anyhow I should take a look at these results…" She gestured to the folder in her hand and he nodded.

"Yes, of course." he urged.

Amy inclined her head and smiled faintly. "I look forward to meeting your generals, Endymion…I should like to see this scholarly friend of yours…"

"He'll like meeting you as well," Endymion informed her and a skeptic look came upon his face. "He's not around very many intelligent women…" he trailed off, thinking of the fawning, flippant women that surrounded his smart friend. Endymion smiled. Amy would definitely intrigue Zoicite.

"Well, I shall see you later on, Prince Endymion…" Amy started, turning toward a path that led eastward.

Endymion smiled. "It was nice meeting you Princess."

"Likewise Prince Endymion. I bid you farewell."

Amy left him and the prince was left standing alone on the path. The visit of his generals would certainly make things interesting.

Please read and review. I thought I'd bring in the Generals to spice things up a bit. I have another chapter ready but…I still have to edit it and see if that's what I really want to post. I always change my mind! (sigh). I'm very indecisive.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a shout-out to all my readers out there! You guys are the best. I would not have been able to continue this story without you and your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 9

"I'm glad that you are finally here, Beryl," King Leonias said to his daughter, who stood a few feet away from him. It had been a few days since she had arrived with her handmaid, Kat and the escorts. She stood quietly in the tent as her father sat at his wooden desk across from her. "You will surely entrance Prince Endymion."

Beryl wore a floral bodice with a long green skirt. Her fiery hair was loose and hung in soft waves and her green eyes were bright. His daughter had grown up into a stunning young woman and he was proud of her. He did admit that she had gone wayward since her mother had died and there had been no strong role model in her life.

He hoped that she would settle down with the prince if she married him.

"I am told you are to offer me to him as a gift?" Beryl asked sharply, crossing her arms over her chest. Her green eyes flashed dangerously.

King Leonias returned his daughter's sharp look. "Yes, you are to be an addition in the truce, my dear"- He gestured to her. "You are a beautiful girl. You should be flattered…You are a special and lovely gift." He gave her a smile. "You will be the one who brings peace to the planet."

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE OFFERED AS SOME KIND OF AN OBJECT, FATHER!" Beryl shouted, her anger getting the better of her.

King Leonias jumped up from his seat and glared at her. "DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, BERYL! YOU WILL MARRY HIM, DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE ALTAR IF I HAVE TO!"

Beryl blinked and looked away. After a tense moment of silence, Beryl spoke. "Yes, Father…" she grumbled grudgingly.

The dark-haired man frowned as his daughter's sulky expression caused his heart to soften and he walked away from his desk. "If the prince chooses not to accept you then you will have to tempt him," he told her. The king stopped when he was in front of his daughter and gently squeezed her shoulder. He raised her chin with a finger so she could look up at him. Beryl saw a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at her. "You remind me so much of your mother…"

Beryl shifted uncomfortably and wouldn't meet his gaze. She didn't really remember her mother. "How so?"

The king laughed softly and a fond look came into his eyes. "She had red hair and green eyes like you…And she was just as fiery and hot-tempered. I _loved_ her passion and boldness.

"And _you_ have that passion and boldness, Beryl." He looked proud as he smiled at her.

The redhead raised her chin. "What if I seduce him and I become nothing more than his lover? What will I do then, father?" There was a challenging tone to her voice but her father didn't seem to catch it.

"Charm him, Beryl. Make him fall for you. Do everything you can," he urged her. "This union will guarantee _me_ access to the throne, Beryl. You will be my eye in the Royal Terran Court…and you will have a _very_ comfortable life, Beryl."

"Sir," a voice came from the flap at the tent. Beryl turned and her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was Rubeus. It was not his presence or appearance that had made her catch her breath like that, it was what they had done a few days ago. He glanced briefly at her and a grin came to his face before he looked at the king. He stood straighter and became stiff. "I have some interesting news about the Terran monarchs and their royal guard."

King Leonias' eyebrows arched and he leaned forward. "Have you found their whereabouts?"

Rubeus smirked and gave a curt nod. "Yes, sir. I have found out from a spy that they have been on the Moon for the past week, meeting with Queen Serenity and recruiting troops from her planet to fight here."

"Ah…so they did go through with their little plan," King Leonias replied. He smirked. "They've been hiding on the Moon- those cowards! They've been delaying the war!"

"Will they be returning soon?" Beryl asked curiously.

"Yes, _very_ soon," her father answered succinctly. He looked up at Rubeus. "General Rubeus, I think it's time that we urge them to come home..."

Rubeus smirked. "I believe it is…"

"I have a plan in mind, Rubeus," the king told him. "We strike their castle walls. Bring them down. Then we storm the castle and capture all high officials of the court."

"Excellent idea, sire!" Rubeus applauded. "We can take them for ransom!"

The king smiled. "There's much to gain in this, Rubeus."

"What is your plan of action, General?" Beryl asked Rubeus. The red-haired general turned and smiled at her. Then he turned to King Leonias, who watched him warily.

"Would you give me permission to accompany Beryl around the grounds as I enlighten her?" he asked the king.

The king frowned and shook his head. "No…She is going to be part of the truce and it is not proper for her to be around other men. What kind of impression would that give to my men?" he said to Rubeus, a scowl on his face.

Rubeus nodded and frowned slightly. "Yes, sir. You are right."

"Rubeus gather up your men and inform them of our plan," King Leonias ordered. The red-haired general nodded and quickly left the tent. The dark-haired king turned to look at Beryl who slumped down on a chair by the entrance. A pout marred her face and she looked miserable. "I will call your maid Kat in." he told her. Kat had been waiting outside the tent for a while.

Beryl's father left and Kat entered. Beryl turned and surveyed her handmaid. Her long dark hair was swept up in a bun and she wore a light blue dress with a flattering bodice. _She looks as good as me, _Beryl thought with alarm and surprise. _She can't look as good as me..._Beryl hated competition and didn't like when someone looked better than her. However, she wasn't in the mood to order Kat to change or make herself look plain.

"Your father called me in here." Kat said.

"Yes," Beryl replied, rising from her seat. "I don't know what he expects us to do while they go and storm the castle out there!"

"How about a game of cards?" Kat suggested, sounding bored.

Beryl clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I don't want to play cards!" she scoffed. She crossed her arms and walked over to entrance of the tent. Beryl pushed aside the flap to gaze out at the various tents, weapons and men scattered across the field. "I say we sneak out of this tent and explore the area."

"If your father catches us we're dead! _I'm_ dead!" Kat cried from behind her with a frantic look on her face.

Beryl made a face and waved a hand. "We'll be back before he notices…" she assured her.

Kat looked apprehensive but she longed for some fun and adventure too. She stepped up close to Beryl. "When will we leave?" she asked her quietly, watching the activity on the field.

A smirk crossed Beryl's lips. "Right…now!" she shouted, taking off. Kat barely had time to react and her eyes widened as she followed Beryl out of the tent. Kat glanced over to her right where the field lay and saw that the encampment was nearly deserted. The troops had gone off to attack the castle and imprison the city.

Beryl giggled in delight as she raced down a steep hill that led into the forest. Kat clutched her skirts, lifting them so the hem wouldn't get dirty as she raced after her. Soon they were deep in the forest, looking around at the swaying leaves and listening to the sounds of the forest. The underbrush cracked underneath their feet as they walked and a bird sang off in the distance.

"I'm bored already…" Beryl complained, scowling. She sighed. "I wanted to spend some time with Rubeus but my father wouldn't let me…" she told Kat.

Kat laughed. "Of course not!" This caused Beryl to look at her. "You are being offered to Prince Endymion as a wife! You might be married soon!"

Beryl looked off into the distance. "I don't think I want to be married…"

"But just imagine your life as _queen_…" Kat argued. "Think of all the fame and fortune it will bring you…"

"I like the idea of being queen," Beryl admitted. "But I don't like the idea of not liking my husband…" she added, throwing Kat a cold look.

"You will still have admirers though…" Kat reminded her. "You always have admirers, Beryl. Think of all the troubadours that will sing in your _honor_…"

Beryl smiled. "Yes, that will be enjoyable…I will have _all_ of them wrapped around my little finger..." she murmured slyly.

"Look! There's a waterfall right there!" Kat cried, pointing to a rocky edge where water cascaded and gathered in a small pool. Beryl's eyes widened and she gasped. The redhead ran towards the waterfall.

"I have wanted a nice bath for ages!" Beryl cried happily. She grimaced as she tugged at her dress. "All that dirt and grime from the road…Uh! It's so disgusting!"

Kat followed her and stood at the water's edge. Beryl quickly shed her dress so she was only clad in her white linen shift. She then jumped into the water. Kat loosened her tight bodice and threw it aside, clad in the blue dress which was now loose. Beryl grinned at her when she surfaced. "You can finally breathe, can't you?"

Kat smiled and nodded. "Yes, it feels so good not to wear that! It makes me feel much freer." She sat down and dipped her feet in the water. She splashed her feet contentedly in the water as she gazed up at the sky.

"Oh, this water is so cool and refreshing…" Beryl murmured, splashing the water on her face.

Beryl started when she noticed that she was shivering and moved toward the rocks where she had left her clothes. She stepped out of the water. Kat glanced up at her and squinted.

"What if someone were to see you?" she asked, laughing.

Beryl shrugged. "Let them stare…" she murmured, picking up her dress. "I am just enjoying myself."

When she was finished dressing, she sat down by Kat and immersed her feet in the water as well. The two sat in comfortable silence and talked every now and then. After about twenty minutes, Kat jumped to her feet.

"I think we should go now Beryl." she announced.

Beryl rose to her feet and smirked as an idea came to her head. She walked over to Kat when she had her back turned. "No," she answered forcefully. "I think you need to have a dip as well!" With that, Beryl pushed the brunette into the pool. Kat shrieked and flailed her arms as she fell into the water. Beryl stood there laughing.

Kat surfaced and hit the water. "Beryl! I'm going to get you for that!" she yelled. A smile played about the girl's lips and she splashed Beryl's feet, causing her to shriek and back away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rubeus, his troops and the Rowan king were marching toward the royal city of Earth, Elysion. It was where the Terran Palace was housed, as well as the royal council and loyal citizens.

They were close to the Terran Palace walls when the city closed its gate and knights hurried to the fortified walls to protect their city. The advancing army heard shouts from the Terran Palace as men readied for battle again and citizens were warned of the oncoming attack.

Rubeus smirked as he led his troops across the green field. "They see that we want to fight." he said to the king. Rubeus stopped suddenly and his troops did the same. "Prepare the catapults!" he yelled. The men hurried to get the catapults ready and Rubeus watched as panic settled over the soldiers as they heard the order.

The soldiers scrambled and one of the knights shouted, "Back away! Back away! Go as far back as you can! Protect the women and children!"

Rubeus almost laughed. The huge grey stone wall stood as a barrier and it needed to be brought down. "Release the catapults!" he roared. The soldiers released the catapults and huge stones flew overhead. The rebel army cheered as the rocks crashed into the wall and the stone crumbled as it fell. After several moments the smoke from the collision cleared, large holes were left in the stone wall.

"Charge!" Rubeus ordered and the army ran towards the damaged wall into the city. As soon as they entered the city, arrows flew at them from every direction. The soldiers in the rebel army ducked and held up their shields to block the arrows. There were archers on the ramparts and archers on the ground, shooting from every angle so the enemy's approach was slow and difficult. Men from the Terran army rushed toward them with swords but when the Terran army realized the sheer size of Leonias' army they began to retreat.

The graying general in charge eyed the army harshly. "Steady now, men…" he warned in a gruff and loud voice. The mass of soldiers in the courtyard was huge and they were spreading like wildfire through the city. The general fought the men as they charged at him but what he saw at the fallen wall made his blood run cold.

More soldiers poured in from outside the city and they advanced on the Terran army like a swarm of bees. The women and children were absent from this scene; they were barricaded in a tunnel underground, safe from harm. The streets, however, were filled with soldiers and fighting. The castle was full of nobles and court officers who were watching the fight below and protecting themselves within.

* * *

"Sire, the rebel army has destroyed the city wall…" a court administrator explained shakily to the man with the white-blond hair and amber eyes, sitting at the throne. He would have been mistaken for a Lunarian had it not been for his eyes and golden skin tone. The man on the throne blinked and his eyes widened.

"They have?" he asked, stunned. The shock was quickly covered by calmness as he gazed down at the man kneeling before him in a gold-embroidered red robe. The man sitting on the throne leaned back in his chair. "Do not worry…." he told the bureaucrat although his brow was furrowed. "The Terran army will protect the city. We should be _fine_." he assured him. The castle offered protection but the sounds of battle could be heard from the castle windows nearby.

"But-but Your Majesty…Their army will outnumber ours!" another court official pointed out, sounding terrified. He stood with a group of other men, all dressed in similar red velvet robes. The man on the throne, Helios, looked at the men. He was calm and was putting his full trust in the army but these men were older. They were gray and held years of wisdom. When they were worried, Helios knew that he should be as well.

Helios was acting as regent while King Thaddeus was away. The king had given him the duty of governing the planet while he was away. Helios had taken the job with honor, realizing how important it was at a time like this.

The throne room was quiet and dimly lit. The grey stone seemed to make the room cold and hollow as they spoke and there was a tension in the air.

The nobles in the castle were locked in their rooms, hiding away from the battle outside. They were guests, friends and family members of the royal couple. Helios was here with the court council; the advisors and the bureaucrats. They stood worriedly by his throne while he sat there, keeping control like a ruler should.

Helios was just about to rise from his seat when the sounds of battle suddenly faded out into a strange silence. The royal council froze and Helios frowned, cocking his head to one side, listening carefully. He stood up from his seat.

"Why is it so quiet?" he asked more to himself than to anyone else.

As if to answer his question, the doors to the throne room burst open and King Leonias walked in. He smiled smugly as he met Helios' gaze. "It's time to step down from that throne, Helios…I've come to claim the crown and this castle."

* * *

Uh-oh! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I promise you won't be disappointed and if you are I take customer complaints…haha

Comments are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Here's chapter ten. I hope you like it. I've been a little busy getting ready for school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own Sailor Moon playing cards...toys...dolls...costumes...Hehe. I'm was a little obsessed as a kid...Anyhow, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 10

It was breakfast time when Diamond announced that he would be leaving the Moon to go back home to Nemesis. Serenity, her mother, the four princesses and the two Lunarian guardians sat at the table.

"I will have to return home for a week or so," he told the queen although his eyes wandered to Princess Serenity. "My people insist on my presence. There is a food shortage there and they are throwing riots." Everyone gasped. There was a worried look on his face and he sounded tense as he spoke. "I must calm them down and assure them that this union will solve everything."

"That's terrible that your people have no food!" Queen Serenity said, a sympathetic look wrinkling her face. She had been busy buttering a piece of bread and now she stopped. "We will send food over to Nemesis today- I will tell my soldiers to prepare loads to be sent before you leave. Perhaps that will quell the crowds before your arrival."

"Yes, that would help _very_ much." Prince Diamond answered, his face still tense.

Queen Serenity dropped her piece of bread and got up from her seat. "Luna, Artemis," she addressed them abruptly. "Alert the farmers and markets of this catastrophe- tell them we need surplus foods. Tell them that it is an emergency and that we must act fast"- She paused and the two guardians quickly left the room. Queen Serenity then turned to Serenity's four friends. "Mina, stay with Serenity and make sure that she is kept safe"- Mina nodded while Serenity pouted. She always had to be watched over like some child.

"Rei, Amy, Lita- alert the soldiers. Tell them that they need to gather up as much food from growers and landholders as they can. Then tell them to go to the Lunarian portal."

Everybody in the dining room got up but before Serenity could leave her seat, Diamond walked over to where she was sitting. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I will be back, Serenity. Stay safe and wait for me."

With that said he strode out of the room with the others, leaving Mina and Serenity alone.

"So, Princess, what would you like to do?" Mina's cheery voice asked. "I won't keep us confined all day!" She rolled her eyes and then looked at Serenity with a wry expression. "I really don't think you're in any real danger…I mean, it has to do with Diamond's planet Nemesis."

"Yes, but perhaps they are angry that we haven't married yet…" Serenity suggested, biting her lip worriedly. Mina noticed this and reached over to pat Serenity's hand.

"Don't worry about it Serenity," she assured. "I'm sure that they are worried about the food shortage more than anything else but your mother is sending over food and Diamond is going over there to assuage the situation."

"I hope he gets those riots settled down…" Serenity murmured, looking concerned.

"He will- don't worry." Mina said confidently.

Serenity exhaled loudly and made her way to the door to shut it. "Am I ever glad he left!" she cried, turning to Mina as she pressed her back to the door. Mina looked slightly surprised and then amused. "He constantly touches me and it drives me mad! It's so annoying and his need for me…it's…it's almost…pathetic!" she sputtered.

"_I _wouldn't mind all that attention…" Mina remarked, her eyes sparkling dreamily.

Serenity stopped and stared at her. She felt as though she were about to say _No, you would mind all that attention actually…_or _There's something bad about having so much attention like that…_Serenity had the strong urge to convince Mina otherwise and there was something nagging at her mind, something that had happened between her and Diamond. There was something she felt she should tell Mina but however hard she tried, she could not find what it was.

Serenity shook her head and came out of her thoughts. "No, you wouldn't want all that attention…It really bothers me- at least Diamond touching me so much does." She frowned.

"Oh, Serenity!" Mina said, laughing a little. "You're so innocent and naïve; you're just not used to it." The Venusian princess gave a shrug.

Serenity let out a long sigh. "I guess so…" she replied sullenly. Mina just didn't understand- it was clear that they were different when it came to relationships…

Serenity turned to Mina when she heard her gasp. Mina had gone to the window and was eagerly watching some sort of activity below. Serenity, curious, joined her at the window and saw that it was a group of four uniformed men.

"Oh! It's Endymion's friends!" Serenity exclaimed, remembering that Amy had told everyone yesterday that Endymion's friends were coming to the Moon.

"Wow, they look good from here!" Mina remarked, watching them eagerly.

Serenity smiled slyly at Mina. "Mina, you are so boy crazy!" she teased.

Mina smiled. "No, I'm _boy aware_ not boy crazy…"

Serenity smiled and shook her head.

"You know what?" Mina said, turning to Serenity. Serenity looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

Mina's blue eyes sparkled and a wide smile split across her face. "I don't think they have a guest to greet them…" she trailed off. "How about we give them a tour, Serenity? What do you say?!" Mina said enthusiastically.

Serenity hesitated; Endymion would probably be there with his friends and she didn't want to deal with his cold looks. "Um…"

Mina grabbed Serenity's hands. "Come on Serenity! Please…?" she implored, with a pleading look on her face.

Serenity sighed and found her resolve crumbling at her friend's desperation.

"I don't want to be the only one there giving them a tour!" Mina whined.

"_Fine_…" Serenity muttered grudgingly. "I'll come…"

"Great!" Mina exclaimed. She cast a quick glance out the window and giggled. "I can't wait to meet them!"

She bounded out of the room and Serenity quickly followed. As they were walking down the hall, Mina turned to Serenity and looked quizzically at her.

"Hey, has anything more happened between you and Endymion?" she whispered. "I didn't even think to ask you because I forgot that he kissed you!"

Serenity felt her heart wrench at Mina's words and she pressed her lips together tightly. She stopped in her tracks and Mina paused as well. "I put it to an end…" she told her, voice shaky.

Mina was silent for a moment and then she spoke. "You…broke it off?" she asked gently.

"Yes…" Serenity replied, looking sad.

Mina moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "But why?"

"WHY?" Serenity shouted, looking at her with incredulous eyes. She lowered her voice when she spoke again. "I ended it because it can't go on, Mina! It can't! I am to be married soon and I can't just see him whenever I want to or talk to him _casually_…" She paused and heaved in a sharp breath. "I am to be with Diamond _all _the time…" she said, tears glistening in her eyes.

Mina looked away, finding it too difficult to stare at Serenity with her tear-filled blue eyes. She turned back to her and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Serenity…." she said softly. "I don't know why I asked you that- it was a foolish question. The girls and I should have stopped you sooner…It was _not_ wise of us to let you continue to see him…but you have to understand Serenity…" She gave her an earnest look.

"We only wanted you to be happy…We didn't want to take that away from you. The girls and I thought that it was only a fleeting crush…"

"I think it's more than that…" Serenity told her, voice full of emotion.

Mina sighed and looked away. She leaned on the rail, looking at the floor below them. "Do you love him?" she asked.

Serenity blinked. "I don't know…" she answered honestly. Serenity really wasn't sure.

Mina exhaled slowly. "Well," she began. "I think it was very wise of you to call it off, Princess. However, if your heart calls for him I would follow it. I wouldn't ignore it. Do what truly makes you happy, Princess. You only have one life to live."

"But…that would be adultery, wouldn't it?" Serenity breathed, not liking the idea of being an unfaithful wife.

Mina nodded. "Yes, it would. You cannot justify it because what you are doing is still wrong…Still, if you decide to see him in private I will warn you that it is _very _risky. Your marriage could be annulled and your reputation would be tarnished. It would be a very hard life to lead…You would always be looking over your shoulder, hiding, having brief periods together so no one would suspect you…"

"It doesn't sound any better…" Serenity remarked, glum.

"Yes, but at least you'd be with him…" Mina pointed out. There was a moment of silence and Mina spun around. Serenity looked lost and that was when Mina pulled her into a hug. "Just know that whatever decision you make the girls and I will be here for you."

Serenity felt tears spring to her eyes. She was grateful that she had such good friends. "Thank you Mina…" she croaked, emotion taking over her. "I really appreciate that..."

* * *

Endymion's generals had arrived early and he was heading to the entrance to meet them. He was glad that they were here. The Terran prince had found it hard to relate to the Lunarian soldiers on the Moon. The Lunarian men were cultured, graceful and very proper. He, on the other hand, didn't lie just to be polite- he was blunt when he needed to be and Endymion relied more on strength than agility. He definitely wasn't as stiff as they were either.

Endymion was uncomfortable and had been for a whole week. Every time he sat with the soldiers for meals he felt like he was being observed, like he was under the microscope. He felt like they disapproved of him and didn't trust him. The Lunarian soldiers did, however, take orders obediently and show him respect. On the whole though, it was an awkward situation.

Endymion met his parents in the foyer and together they walked toward the gate. The generals were dismounting from their horses when Endymion and his parents came outside. As he walked toward them, he caught sight of two blonde women walking toward the gate as well.

He squinted and peered closer. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught when he saw that one of the women was Serenity. What was she doing at the gate greeting his generals? He thought that she would be attending to the Nemesian crisis with her mother or fiancé.

He watched her for a minute. Her golden hair flowed around her like streamers and her sweet face was animated as she talked to Mina. She wore her traditional gown; white with yellow embroidery except that this gown fitted her body more snugly and it was strapless, leaving her shoulders bare. He felt a surge of anger as he realized that his generals would be looking at her, seeing those bare shoulders.

_I should be the only one allowed to see those shoulders…_he thought. He sighed and knew that he would have to deal with it.

"Endymion!" he heard a voice call. He looked ahead of him and saw that it was Nephlite. He smiled and waved.

"ENDYMION!" Jadeite shouted dramatically. Endymion chuckled at Jadeite's behavior.

Odette clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Why do they have to shout like that?" she asked her husband.

"It is because they are still little boys, dear. They don't grow up you know." Thaddeus told her.

Odette chuckled. A moment later Endymion heard her say, "Oh, look! There's Serenity and Mina!"

The two women turned towards the voice and waved. When they neared closer to the guests, they walked alongside each other.

"Good morning, Princess Serenity, Princess Mina." Endymion said politely, looking at each in turn. Serenity was surprised that he had greeted her before she had greeted him.

"Good morning…" Serenity mumbled, not looking at him.

"Good morning, Prince Endymion!" Mina greeted cheerfully.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Generals!" Odette said with a smile when they reached the generals. The four smiled and bowed low to the Terran monarchs.

The four had dismounted their horses and had given them to the stable boys to take care of. Serenity was amazed at their height; the generals were all at least over five foot ten.

Nephlite offered a charming smile. "We're glad too," he replied enthusiastically. He turned his attention to Mina and Serenity. "Who are these charming women?" he asked flirtatiously.

Mina giggled frivolously. "This is Princess Serenity and Princess Mina." Endymion told him. Introductions were made and Mina suggested that she and Serenity give everyone a tour.

"That sounds good." Zoicite remarked. The royal Terran couple parted ways with them, explaining that they had already seen the palace grounds and would be in the drawing room for tea.

After biding them goodbye, Mina turned to the generals and spoke up. "So if you'll follow me, I'll lead the way!" She smiled brightly before spinning around and joining Serenity, who walked alongside her. Normally it would be Serenity who would be responsible for showing the guests around but Mina knew that Serenity was preoccupied with more pressing matters.

"So, how do you generals like the Moon so far?" she asked amiably, flashing a dazzling smile as she looked over shoulder. Malachite turned to her and quickly surveyed the shining gold hair, blue eyes the color of lazuli azure and orange muslin dress with its tight bodice. The bodice hugged her curves and had wide, silk straps along the shoulders. She wore orange silk slippers on her feet and a dainty golden bracelet graced her wrist. Princess Mina's style was showy and colourful, something that he didn't care for. She was definitely not his type of woman but then again, no woman had met his standards yet.

He found most of them annoying and needy. He also found sometimes he didn't have the patience for them... or the time. Malachite was the oldest in the group, older than Endymion at twenty four and so he was well past childishness.

Nephlite's voice broke his train of thought.

"The landscape's very nice here…and I feel much lighter…" he confessed.

The golden-haired woman's smile widened and she nodded. "Yes, the Moon's gravity is only one-sixth of the Earth's gravity."

Malachite arched an eyebrow at her knowledge. He hadn't expected her to know something like _that_.

Nephlite was clearly impressed as he grinned and said to her, "Wow, not only are the Moon's females beautiful, they're also well-educated…"

To Malachite's great surprise, the princess did not blush but instead giggled elatedly. She touched Nephlite's arm gently and allowed her hand to rest there for a moment. "Oh, General Nephlite you're too kind…" she trailed off and her hand drifted from his arm. "I'm not really Lunarian, though… I was born on Venus. You know what though? I was educated by the best scholars on Venus and I am one of the best dancers on the Moon…In fact, many people I know say that I'm _very_ talented and quite knowledgeable."

Malachite pursed his lips as he listened to her. _Yes, and you didn't mention humble, _he thought wryly. She was so full of herself it was ridiculous!

"I can see that you are very gifted…" Nephlite replied smoothly, grinning down at the small blonde.

Princess Mina smiled but didn't say anything more, much to Malachite's happiness.

They reached a stone path that cut through the gardens and turned onto it. There were gardens at the entrance but this path would lead them through the gardens, which wound all around the palace.

"You can see we have some basil plants here…" Serenity piped up, gesturing toward the leafy green herbal plants. It was the first time she had spoken since they had made introductions and Mina looked over at her in surprise.

Nephlite stopped and bent down to smell the basil plants. "Perfect for cooking…" he remarked.

Serenity stood over him and leaned over. "You can use it for cooking?"

"Yes, you can use it when it's fresh or dry…" he told her, rubbing the leaves. A white butterfly rested on a basil plant's leaves. Nephlite continued. "If you rub it on your skin, it can repel mosquitoes…" he added.

"Wow, how do you know so much about plants?" Mina asked, curious.

"My father used to know a lot about herbs and their remedies. I learned from him about all sorts of plants and herbs."

"That's interesting…" Mina commented.

Nephlite looked at the plants and flowers for a few minutes. Mina decided to move on when she sensed that everyone was becoming restless. "Alright, let's go to the medical research building." she suggested.

"You have a research building?" Zoicite asked, curious.

Mina smiled at his interest and nodded. "Yes, we treat patients and conduct research on health there."

"Alright, well what are we waiting for, guys? Come on, let's go!" Zoicite urged.

"Jeez, Zoi relax, will you? We're stopping to smell the roses, okay?" Jadeite joked.

"There are no roses!" Zoicite protested. Everyone laughed, knowing full well that Zoicite was right. There were no roses on the Moon, only on Earth. When the laughter died down, Serenity spoke up.

"What's a rose?" she asked, puzzled. It was silent until Endymion spoke.

"You've _never _seen a rose before?" he asked, shocked. He watched as she looked at him, frowned and then turned her head away.

"No." she answered abruptly. He gave a short, inaudible sigh at her abruptness and spoke again.

"It's a flower…" Endymion continued, watching her closely. She twitched under his gaze. "It's usually a deep red colour and it's very popular on Earth…"

Serenity's resolve crumbled and she turned to look at Endymion. "Are they pleasing to look at?"

"Oh, yes, they're _very _beautiful…" he answered meaningfully, voice low, eyes fixed on hers.

Serenity felt her cheeks redden from the look in his eyes and the feeling in his words. She dropped her gaze. "Perhaps I will be able to see them one day…" she said softly.

Endymion smiled secretively but she didn't see the smile because her head was bowed. "Perhaps…" he agreed.

"Can we stop talking about plants and flowers now?!" Jadeite complained, breaking into the moment between Serenity and Endymion.

Malachite chuckled and looked at Jadeite with an amused expression. "I thought you wanted to stop and smell the roses, Jadeite…"

The group laughed and Jadeite passed Malachite an annoyed look. "Yes! I _did_ but I didn't want to spend all day talking about it!"

"Don't worry; we won't spend all day talking about flowers…" Mina assured him, her voice teasing. "The medical building is just down this way…" she added, walking down the stone pathway that turned to the left.

When they came to the research building, Zoicite was utterly fascinated and would ask Mina about various things but Mina didn't know the answer. As Zoicite conversed with the researchers, Mina leaned toward Serenity and whispered, "I wish Amy was here! He keeps asking me so many questions and I don't have the slightest clue as to what the answer is!"

Serenity giggled. "I guess he thinks you know everything…You know, you did kind of imply _that_…"

"What?! When?" Mina cried, furrowing her brow.

Serenity smiled. "When you said that 'many people say I'm very knowledgeable'…"

Mina's mouth dropped and Serenity just laughed harder. "So? That doesn't mean that I'm some genius or something just because I said I'm intelligent!" she scoffed. The only answer Mina received was Serenity's amused laugh.

Endymion smiled at the sound of Serenity's laughter. Her laugh was beautiful; so full of joy and love. The prince was glad to see her happy; all this tension between them had been making her very unhappy. It had sent her and him both on a myriad of emotions.

He turned as Malachite walked over to him. Malachite looked grave. "I have some news to tell you about Earth..." The platinum-haired general spoke quietly so that no one else could hear.

"Yes?" Endymion arched his eyebrows.

Malachite exhaled slowly and a troubled look passed over his face. "They have not moved their encampments," he informed him. Endymion frowned. "King Leonias and his men have _not_ moved. It makes me uneasy- I fear that they are planning something…"

Endymion shook his head. "Or King Leonias could just be planning what he is going to accept in the truce…" he suggested.

Malachite shook his head. "I don't think it's that, Endymion…"

Endymion pursed his lips before patting Malachite on the shoulder and saying, "We'll talk about it later, Mal…Right now we should enjoy this break while we can…"

Malachite sighed as Endymion walked away. He couldn't relax- at least not until this matter was solved. He wanted to deal with it now. Malachite didn't trust King Leonias and didn't like him being so close to the palace. As a general he cared for security and order- there was security on Earth but stability was almost nonexistent.

"Maybe we should move onto the training grounds now…" Mina said to the group but before she could go on, Queen Serenity walked into the medical building. Artemis appeared shortly after her and came in as well.

Everyone paused and stared at her. The queen met everyone's gazes and smiled.

"Queen Serenity…" Mina said as she curtsied respectfully. Princess Serenity did the same and the queen nodded to them both. She then turned her attention to the generals and addressed them.

"Generals…" she greeted. They bowed deeply. "I'm so glad you could make it. I'm sorry I wasn't present to welcome you here but a disaster occurred on Nemesis and I was busy attending to it"- She paused and looked over at the two princesses. "Serenity, Mina, I must speak with you in private." she told them.

The queen turned back to Endymion and the generals. "In the meantime, Artemis here will accompany you around the palace grounds and continue the tour." She motioned to Artemis who moved forward and introduced himself to the four.

Queen Serenity turned to Princess Serenity and Mina. "Alright," she said with a sigh. "Now we must gather in the dining room and talk." The tall, slender queen turned around and walked out of the same door she had entered. Serenity and Mina followed, puzzled.

Serenity passed Mina a questioning look as they walked but Mina just shook her head and shrugged. The queen walked through the gardens and into the castle, then finally down a hallway until they reached the long, sunny dining room.

The two girls took a seat at the long table as the queen shut the door. "What is it, mother?" Serenity asked, wide-eyed.

The queen walked over to the table and put a hand to her forehead. She stopped in front of the two girls, who were seated beside each other, across from Queen Serenity. She looked at them wearily. "In the midst of all this chaos and misfortune happening on Nemesis, I completely forgot about the ball that we were holding tonight!"

"Ball!" both girls exclaimed at the same time.

Queen Serenity smiled ruefully. "Yes, a ball…" she answered.

"How come we didn't know?!" Serenity complained.

"I sent out invitations a week ago, Serenity…I forgot to tell you girls."

"Are we still holding the ball?" Mina asked tentatively.

"Of course!" Queen Serenity responded. "I can't just cancel a ball like that," she said. She heaved in a breath and then released it tiredly. "I have a large amount of paperwork to do and I must see that Nemesis is well cared for…That is why I want you girls to make preparations for the ball though…Tell the servants to cook lots of food, decorate the palace and make sure that everything is well for the gathering tonight. I won't be able to attend to matters of the ball so I want you to take care of that."

"Oh, there's so much to do!" Serenity cried, grabbing her hair.

Mina laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sere, we'll get it done!"

"I hope so!"

"Don't worry if everything's not perfect," Queen Serenity assured them. "Just make sure that you get everything done fairly well."

Mina nodded and the queen bid them goodbye. After Queen Serenity had left, Mina spoke. "We get to boss people around! This should be fun!"

"I bet the ball will be even more fun!" Serenity exclaimed as the two left the dining room.

The ball _was_ something to look forward to, amidst all the war, upheaval and forbidden love.

* * *

TBC. Keep reading to find out what happens next! Until next time,

atheniangoddess


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you all had a good holiday! Omg...I know- it's taken me so long to update this...I went through so many versions and just kept revising and revising it until I liked it. Well, just to give you a heads up, I might put this story on temporary hold because I just get so caught up with school and sometimes it gets hard to keep up on updates. So, in a nutshell I'm going to stop now but update in the summer. I might start in May or June. I know I will have more time in the summer to update. Although, if I do get the chance to update I will but it will probably be very rare....

Chapter 11

Serenity drew in a deep breath as she stood at the foot of the stairs, looking down at the guests. She always felt a little nervous before a ball, as she did every time the Moon held one. All eyes were on her. The women courtiers observed other women and men like hawks so that they could gossip about their lives.

"Come along, dear…" Queen Serenity instructed, walking gracefully past her down the carpeted stairs. The wide, marble staircase was located at the west wall of the throne room. Serenity and her mother had entered through the double doors that stood at the top of the staircase.

They entered unannounced, instead appearing discreetly within the crowd, which gave them a perfect opportunity to greet their guests in an unforced environment. As Queen Serenity descended the steps, guests noticed her arrival and greeted the Queen with a smile.

"Ah...Queen Serenity!"

Princess Serenity sighed and straightened. _I have to forget my fears and not worry about what they're saying, _she told herself. Drawing in another breath, Serenity plastered a smile on her face and walked down the steps.

She was almost to the last few steps when a voice stopped her. "Princess Serenity."

Serenity turned and saw Endymion, standing beside the staircase, looking up at her. "You look stunning…" he commented.

Serenity was so speechless that she didn't respond at first. However, as her sense came back to her, she let out a breathless little laugh and smiled brightly. "Ah...well, ah…thank you!" she replied, still breathless. With a quick flick of her wrist, the closed fan she held in her hand opened and she fanned herself rapidly. He responded with a grin.

Serenity was indeed a vision. Her gown was strapless, hugging her bust and waist until it flared out at her hips, pooling at her feet in a bell shape. The material was silk; white with a line of soft pink flower embroidery trailing down the front and pink visiblt underneath the white silk. There was pink along the bust, the laced back was pink and the dainty ribbon at the small of her back was also pink, flowing down the dress.

The princess's hair was different tonight. Instead of wearing her blonde hair in the traditional Lunarian style, she wore it in a loose ponytail that curled down her back. A silver tiara completed her look and glistened with tiny gems.

Endymion looked nice as well; the deep blue jacket he wore with its embellishments, the black cape with the blue lining, the black trousers, high black boots and white gloves made him look very handsome.

"May I have the first dance?" he asked, holding out his gloved hand.

Serenity's mouth fell open and he chuckled. Immediately the shocked expression was replaced by an angry one- she didn't appreciate being laughed at. Before she could retort, however, Endymion spoke again, this time with a gentle smile.

"Oh, come on, Serenity, don't look so shocked," he said. "You think that I wouldn't want to dance with you?"

"Well, yes..." she admitted as she moved down the steps and took his proffered hand. "You've been acting so cold and distant lately….I didn't think you wanted to have anything to do with me." He led her to the dance floor and they began moving in time to the music.

A guilty look came to his face. "I'm sorry about that, Serenity…I shouldn't have been such a fool, treating you like that. It's just that…"

"I understand," Serenity cut in with a sad smile. "We can't be together and you just wanted to do what was best for both of us."

He smiled. "Well, you're a hard person to get away from, Princess Serenity." he quipped. She laughed lightly and pulled her hand away to fan her face. She was grateful for the cool rush of air the fan offered. It was sweltering in the throne room with all the guests and she felt very warm.

"So, have you heard any more news of Earth yet?" she asked, her stomach knotting with worry.

Endymion sighed with resignation. "We've sent for a messenger to deliver us the message but he has not arrived yet…"

"Well, when was he supposed to be here?" Serenity pressed, looking up at Endymion who seemed reluctant to talk on this subject. He appeared distracted as he looked around the room.

His brow furrowed with concern as he answered. "By the afternoon."

Serenity looked towards the windows, where the sky was dark outside. "It's well into the evening now! They're hours late!"

"Settle down, Serenity," he said. "They'll be here soon..."

Serenity avoided his gaze and a worried expression crossed her face. "Yes, of course." She forced herself to sound cheerful but she found it strange that the messenger was so late and her gut feeling told her that something was off.

The princess had been so deep in thought that she let out a gasp when Endymion suddenly pulled her closer. He brought his head close to hers so that his lips touched her hair.

"I'm glad your fiancé is not here tonight," he whispered in her ear. His lips caressed her ear as he talked and she let out a whimper. "That means I can have you all to myself..."

Serenity knew where this was going and she didn't want to get caught up in his charms. "Oh, that's what you think!" she retorted flirtatiously, pulling herself out of his arms. Gathering her fan in her hand, she playfully hit him with it. "I get bored easily- therefore I need lots of dancing partners." she added and he smiled at her, thoroughly enjoying this flirtatious side of the princess.

She raised her eyebrows at him challengingly and quickly spun around, her skirt twirling. Then she walked into the crowd to find another dancing partner.

Endymion was stunned. He stood there with a bemused smile on his face and he stared after her in awe.

Before he could move, a heavy hand fell on his shoulder and Endymion immediately tensed, thinking it was an attacker. But as soon as he heard the deep chuckling and turned to see who it was, Endymion saw that it was his father.

The king looked highly amused. "She grew tired of you, did she?" he asked with a laugh. "It was priceless watching her walk away like that; she looked so proud and pleased with herself that she had surprised you like that! Haha!"

"She didn't grow tired of me." Endymion argued, shaking his head.

His father snickered. "Yes she did!" Then he walked away, leaving Endymion to his own thoughts.

Despite his statement, Endymion wondered if perhaps she really had tired of him and wanted to find other more interesting partners.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the ballroom. A few women asked him to dance but he turned them down. He caught sight of his generals sitting and talking with the princesses. His generals looked immaculate and suave in their dark uniforms. The princesses looked dazzling in their gowns; each wearing their planet's respective colours. Endymion thought that Princess Mina was dressed the most daringly; the dress was off-the-shoulder with thin orange straps that fell past her shoulders. She also wore gold jewellery and her hair was swept up in an updo with little blonde wisps falling softly down her neck.

He noticed that Malachite and Mina were seated beside one another but they didn't talk. Malachite sat, relaxed in his chair; leaning back as he watched the others around the table. He was fiddling with his champagne glass. Mina sat there; alert and perky, listening eagerly to what everyone was saying. She reminded Endymion of a deer; ears perked, back straight and gaze watchful. Short, brief words were exchanged between the two for a moment but they never continued for more than a few seconds.

Endymion turned his attention away from them and back to the floor where the couples were dancing. He scanned the crowd, searching for Serenity. He smiled and a light entered his eyes when he spotted her. She met his gaze and watched him as her dancing partner spun her around.

Their gaze didn't break even when Serenity and her partner glided past him. It was Serenity who did finally break it though, as she turned her attention back to her partner. He was a short, lean man with silky brown hair. She smiled politely back at him and talked quietly with him.

The song ended and Serenity left her partner. She moved across the floor, appearing to be in search of another one. As she walked across the floor, she brought her fan up to her face, just below her eyes and looked coyly at Endymion over the rim of the fan. He could hear her giggling ecstatically; she was taking enjoyment in this.

Serenity had no idea what effect this had on the prince. Endymion let out a breathless chuckle and warmth spread through his body at that look. He wanted to rush over there, take her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Serenity had just finished a dance with another partner when a tall man with fiery red hair stepped in and took her hand. He was tall and broad-shouldered and handsome with brown eyes.

He wore a dark uniform with white gloves; like most of the other men except that his had embellishments on the jacket. Serenity started and blinked up at him. He smiled charmingly at her, released his hand from hers and bowed with a flourish of his now free hand. "Rubeus of Nemesis, Princess Serenity," he introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Serenity returned the smile and gave a polite nod. "Yes, pleased to meet you, sir."

They started dancing and Rubeus drew her closer; not as close to be inappropriate though. "I am a spy for Diamond…" he told her in a low voice.

The princess gave a small gasp and stiffened. "What?" she whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.

He smiled at her unease. "Diamond wanted me to keep an eye on you while he was gone…" he explained.

The shock apparent on Serenity's face faded into anger. "Diamond has no right to spy on me like that!" she hissed, indignant.

Rubeus smirked and gave a little laugh. "I think he has every right to spy on you. He wanted me to watch you, you know, just in case you decided to _betray _him"- He spoke in a sharp voice and gave her a knowing look. He leaned in closer and Serenity recoiled. "I noticed you were flirting with Prince Endymion…"

She swallowed hard and looked at him anxiously. He kept his gaze locked on hers. "Perhaps I should tell that to Diamond…"

"Go ahead and tell him! It's just harmless flirting..." she pointed out, giving a quick shrug.

"That's what you think…" Rubeus retorted. "But wait till Diamond finds out about this; I'll actually feel sorry for you when you meet with him again."

Serenity's blood ran cold. "Why?" she asked in a scared voice.

A slow smirk lifted his lips. "Because Diamond is known for being forceful with his women."

"Forceful? What is _that_ supposed to mean??" Serenity retorted.

"You'll have to wait to find out…" Rubeus answered. He stared down at her and Serenity thought she detected a hint of contempt in his eyes. He was laughing at her, mocking her.

Serenity just stared evenly at him and didn't say anything. The song ended and he pulled away, murmuring with a smile, "Until next time, princess…"

Serenity clenched her jaw and stared after him, her eyes flashing with suppressed anger. She turned just in time to see Endymion striding toward her. He was looking at something else and suddenly he stopped in his tracks, looking disappointed.

Serenity furrowed her brow in confusion and followed his gaze. He was looking at the orchestra, which was packing up. The ball was coming to an end and the dancers were moving off the dance floor.

Serenity looked at Endymion-there was regret on his face. He turned around when his mother called him and he walked over to her.

Serenity sighed. She had shared one dance with him but...it had been fun dancing with other people. She had relished in the attention.

Mina's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Hey, Serena, enjoy the ball?" she asked in a cheery voice as she linked her arm through hers.

Serenity smiled at her. "Yes, I did." The two of them began walking out of the ballroom. By now the guests were leaving and the residents of the castle were retiring for a good night's sleep.

"I saw you dancing with Endymion…" she said in a low voice, giggling.

Serenity giggled as well. "Yes, but not for long."

"Yes, I saw all the men that asked you to dance," Mina remarked. "You were quite popular tonight, princess!"

"Aren't I always?" Serenity quipped. Both girls laughed as they made their way up the stairs to retire to their beds.

* * *

"My, my you've come to see me early in the morning!" Queen Serenity exclaimed with surprise after Princess Serenity had greeted her mother and walked into her office. The queen quickly stood up from her desk and moved to stand in front of her daughter so that they were face-to-face. Her violet eyes quickly roved over her daughter; looking for some kind of indication as to what she was feeling or thinking but she found none. "Whatever you have come to talk to me about must be very important…" she mused. "You usually don't arise before noon unless Luna wakes you…" the queen added with a smile.

Serenity sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Ah, well…yes, this has been bothering me for quite a long time, Mum."

The queen looked concerned when her smooth brow furrowed and her mouth turned downwards in a frown. "Oh has it?!" her mother asked. "Well, Serenity... tell me what it is!"

Serenity sighed heavily. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. The princess wrung her hands. She wanted to speak but no words came out. It was as if some kind of a wall were blocking her. She was scared.

Serenity scratched her head sheepishly. "Um…well…um…" she trailed off.

"Don't beat around the bush, Serena," her mother said as she shook her head. "Just say it!"

Serenity opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Mina suddenly burst in. The queen and Serenity looked at her in shock.

She was clad in her Sailor Scout Warrior uniform.

"Your Highness," Mina addressed urgency evident in her voice. Her expression was tense and serious. "A messenger has just arrived from Earth and he says that the Terran Palace has been occupied and taken by King Leonias..." Her voice was calm and cool; just like a leader's voice.

The queen froze and Serenity gasped. Queen Serenity quickly recovered from her shock and walked over to Mina. "Where are the troops?" she asked.

"In the training room- Endymion was instructing them when he and his Generals received the news." Mina answered quickly.

"Alright," the Queen replied. "Go to Endymion and tell him to prepare the troops. They are leaving today..." the Queen decided, a concerned frown marring her face.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Mina answered, nodding slowly and hurrying out of the room.

As soon as Mina left, Queen Serenity turned around and faced her daughter. "Serenity, come with me." she instructed. She turned around and made her way toward the door. Serenity quickly followed.

When they were outside in the hall, her mother walked rapidly and purposefully. Princess Serenity walked alongside her. "When you face times like these you must remain calm and keep a level head..." her mother began, keeping her gaze straight ahead. "You have to talk with royals and advisors and make the best decision for your people...Security must be tightened, villagers and citizens must be confined to their homes and towns- every precaution must be taken and you must also keep a close eye on _everything_."

Serenity could barely keep up, her head was racing. All this chaos had come as a surprise. "Anyone could be against you Serenity..." the Queen continued. "Even your _allies_..."

Serenity nodded. As she hurried down the hall with her mother, she thought, _I knew something wasn't right last night! This happened so soon! Elysion is in danger...Oh, I hope it's not too late..._A deeply distraught expression marred her face.

* * *

Serenity was met with an array of colours when she appeared in the hall. The red, blue, green and orange of her friends' uniforms spoke of passion, power and hope while the calm, rich colours of the Prince and Generals' uniforms spoke of loyalty, solidity and strength. The Generals and the Sailor Scouts were complementary, although they didn't know this.

When Serenity and her mother appeared in the hall, Endymion and his guards were all gathered by the balcony that overlooked the training grounds. They were deep in conversation, talking in low, solemn voices. Endymion's father stood nearby, talking closely with a Lunarian court advisor. The hum of the soldiers below could be heard as they spilled out of the training room to say their final goodbyes to family. After that, they were required to report back to the palace to leave.

Mina and the rest of her friends were gathered around in a circle, similar to Endymion's and were talking intently as well. Many people didn't know that her friends were soldiers who protected the Lunarian Queen and Princess and Silver Crystal. They were all dressed in their Sailor Scout uniforms. The uniform consisted of a body suit that acted as a sort of armour, a short, pleated skirt, gloves and knee-length boots.

Queen Serenity immediately walked over to King Thaddeus. Princess Serenity stopped in the hall with Luna and Artemis behind her. Luna and Artemis had found them sometime on their walk to the hall. She glanced at her friends and then walked over to where Endymion stood.

Serenity walked slowly over to where Endymion and his Generals stood. She felt dwarfed compared to their size; they all stood tall and strong while she stood tiny and slim.

Endymion was the first to turn and notice her. "Serenity..." he said in a low voice. His face soon turned tense and serious. "You've no doubt heard the news..." he trailed off, shuffling on his feet and crossing his arms.

"Yes," Serenity answered regretfully. "I've heard it.... I'm sorry about Elysion..." she added sympathetically, glancing from him to the Generals.

"Well, I'm sorry about it too..." Endymion agreed gloomily. He looked away, exhaling heavily. "It was too easy...I don't understand how it could have happened! We have good soldiers, good fortifications..." he trailed off, a distressed look on his face.

Serenity put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry Endymion...This will all work out- I know it will," she said firmly. "You have our troops, you have your troops and you have your Generals here...You all will fight well, I know it..."

Endymion turned to her with a smile. "Ever the optimistic one, Serenity..." he remarked.

She shrugged and avoided his gaze. "You _have_ to be..." she responded.

She looked up at him but saw that he was looking at his Generals. At that moment, Malachite spoke. He smiled at Endymion. "Well..." he began. "I think we should be going...We should have a talk with your father- make sure we are prepared..." he went on, glancing at King Thaddeus. He turned to the other Generals. "Come on, let's make sure everything is agreed upon and all preparations are made..." he urged, making his way over to the king.

Malachite and the other Generals left, leaving Serenity and Endymion alone. Serenity looked up at Endymion who was smiling down at her.

The princess returned the smile and said, "Well..."

The corner of Endymion's mouth lifted. "Well..." he repeated.

"I do hope you take the crown back and crush this rebellion once and for all..." Serenity told him.

I hope we do too..." Endymion replied solemnly. They looked at each other for a long time, holding each other's gaze until he broke it. "Although I don't want to leave you so soon..." he admitted, frowning as he looked away.

Serenity swallowed hard and felt a lump form in her throat. Emotion was starting to bubble up and move towards the surface...Sadness and loneliness started to overwhelm her. She looked down so that he wouldn't see her emotion.

She saw him reach out and take her hand. Serenity gasped and her eyes widened. He began to rub her hand soothingly in both of his. He looked at her hand for a second and then brought it up to his lips to kiss. Tingling sensations started in her stomach and spread like fireworks. She felt wonderful as he laid a lingering kiss on her hand.

Serenity wondered vaguely if anyone was noticing this but she was too caught up in the moment to care. She sighed breathlessly and he removed his lips from her hand. The prince still held her hand as he lowered it. She looked up at him when he suddenly squeezed her hand.

He looked at her for a minute and then his hold on her hand tightened and he nodded his head left. "Come on," he urged. "Let's go somewhere where we'll have more privacy."

Serenity blinked and then looked back at their friends and parents. "But won't somebody suspect something?" she asked as she turned back to him.

He paused a moment and looked doubtfully at the others in the hall. Then he turned back to her. "We're just talking," he pointed out. He glanced at the others. "Besides, I think everyone is so preoccupied by what has happened that they won't even notice..."

Serenity hesitated. "Oh...all right..." she trailed off uncertainly. She allowed Endymion to lead her over to a pillar. It was much quieter; the sounds of the others in the hall were muted and the pillar was out of the way.

Serenity swallowed again and glanced down at their joined hands. She lightly squeezed his hand and then stared up at him. She was surprised to feel tears pooling in her eyes.

He looked startled and then upset to see her tears. "Endymion..." she nearly croaked. "I'm going to miss you..." Her voice was a whisper and she sniffled sadly.

"Serenity..." he said softly before he stepped forward and pulled her close, out of view of everyone else and behind the safety of the pillar. He cupped her cheek in his hand and she smiled at him lovingly.

She laid a hand against the one on her cheek. She began to lightly caress the back of his hand. "Don't cry..." he told her quietly. "I'll always be here with you..." he told her. "Whenever you think of me I'm here. It's just that I won't be here _physically_."

Serenity sniffled again and tears fell freely down her cheeks. "Yes! But that's the problem! And what if...what if- you- you get killed?"

"I won't!" he said resolutely, gripping her by the shoulders. "I won't get killed..." he said quietly, almost as if to convince himself as well. The prince's grip on her shoulders loosened and he looked closely at her face. "I can fight, you know..." he went on teasingly, a big smile on his face. She looked up and couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be smart!" she admonished, looking away.

He chuckled and turned her chin so that she was facing him. Their gaze met. His eyes fell on her lips and Serenity's heart picked up speed. He placed his hands on her shoulders. All breath left her as he slowly moved forward to kiss her.

But just as he leaned in for the kiss and was about to press his lips to hers, she swiftly turned her head away and his lips fell on her cheek. Endymion froze; his lips immobile against her skin. He was confused and reluctantly he pulled his lips away from her cheek to look at her.

When he pulled back he saw that she was looking away, a sad expression in her eyes. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Serenity?" he asked.

She sighed and turned her teary eyes to him. She was shaking her head and he was puzzled by her behaviour. "I can't Endymion...I can't kiss you. I would feel too guilty..." she explained, giving him an apologetic look.

He sighed with exasperation and she became worried. Endymion suddenly looked mad. "So you would worry about cheating on that stupid swine?!" he asked nodding his head as if to nod to Diamond.

"Believe it or not Endymion, yes..." Serenity replied. The prince blinked. "I am not that kind of a person, Endymion...I cannot be unfaithful and go behind someone's back..."

A silence hung between them and fear clutched at Serenity's heart. He stood there staring at her, absorbing her words. She feared she would lose him forever.

Serenity shook her head. This was not how she wanted it to be. She suddenly threw herself into his arms. Endymion was startled and held her loosely as she buried herself in his embrace.

"I want to be with you, Endymion and I care for you...." She gazed up at him. She then laid a hand against his chest. "But I also have to be fair..." she whispered brokenly.

Endymion swallowed hard, upset by this detachment.

Serenity buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and rested his face in her hair, inhaling its scent. They basked in each other's warmth and after a moment or two he rested his head on hers, closing his eyes.

She lifted her head and he pulled away to look at her. "I am going to find a way to end this engagement," she told him. "I will not marry him. I can't..." she said, her brow furrowing.

"I don't want you to marry that idiot." he told her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I know..." she said sadly.

Endymion dropped his hand from her face and stepped back to peek around the pillar. Then he stepped behind it again. "Well, I have to go..." he told her. He smiled as he stepped forward and laid a slow, gentle kiss on her forehead. "Until next time, my Princess..."

Serenity, pleased with the kiss, smiled contentedly and put her hands on either side of his face. She reached up and laid a soft kiss on his cheek in return. Endymion let out a soft, contented groan.

Serenity didn't want to part with him yet; she wanted to feel him next to her, to be in his embrace, talk with him. She loved the feel of his skin; the skin on his face was surprisingly soft and taut. Slowly and lingeringly she rubbed her face against his, causing both of them to sigh with satisfaction. She relished in the feel of his skin against hers; warm, soft, strong. Serenity closed her eyes, trying to memorize the feel and warmth of him.

Then reality set in and she remembered the current situation. Just as she pulled her face away from his he turned to her. "You're getting bolder every minute, my love..." he teased, grinning. She coloured in embarrassment and let her hands fall from his face. She lowered herself to stand on her heels instead of her tiptoes.

"I will write..." he told her quietly.

"You better!" she retorted.

At this he laughed. "Or what?" he challenged.

Serenity blinked. "Wait- write...? But we can't..." she told him.

He smiled widely. "Oh yes we can..." he argued. "It can work if someone intercepts them..." he trailed off cunningly and at this realization dawned on Serenity's face. "Surely you can find someone to intercept your letters for you, Princess..." he added with a wide smile as he let his hand fall from hers. He walked away from the pillar and she followed.

Everyone was talking and no one seemed to have noticed their short absence. Endymion turned around to smirk at her.

"See? I told you no one would notice..."

She smiled and laughed quietly, joining her mother.

* * *

As Serenity watched Endymion, his family and his guards set off, she realized that it would be very different without him around and it would be hard. She had gotten so used to his presence and him being around every day that she had come to rely on it. But now she had to learn how to cope without him; to go on without him and live her life.

She wouldn't be completely without him though...they would be writing letters to each other and keeping contact, even over the distance.

She took a deep breath as she stood out on the balcony, watching them disappear over the horizon. A light came to her eyes as determination set in. _I'll fight for us, Endymion_, she thought. _No matter **what** it takes. I'll serve my heart **and** my people. _

* * *

Okay, so that's it for now! Woo-hoo finally Chapter 11! I'm sorry it took so long- I just had so much school but now I FINALLY had some time to update. Anyways, God Bless and take care everyone.

atheniangoddess


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, hi readers! I've been gone a longgg time. I apologize. Long story short: school work, social life, summer vacations and other stories took up a lot of my time. But I'm back in the game and ready to play hard ball with writer's block. I'm hoping to get a home run to the last chapter and finish this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, its storyline or its characters. **  
**

Chapter 12

The letters between Serenity and Endymion flowed consistently for about a month or so.

Diamond was still in Nemesis, delayed by unrest and civil strife on his home planet. Serenity didn't mind in the least; she didn't like his controlling and conniving ways. He was a snake, presenting himself as a charming creature and then striking out with poisonous plans behind your back.

She _really_ hadn't liked Rubeus' words. But who would have? As she sat by the fireplace in the study, she wondered worriedly whether Rubeus had actually told Diamond about her and Endymion or not.

Mina gently gripped her arm. "What does it say?" she asked, eager.

Her worry slipped away as she read Endymion's letter. It had arrived in the late afternoon and Mina had gone to fetch it like she always did every week. She glanced at Mina. Her hair was still a bit damp from the rain. Today was a stormy Lunarian day: dark clouds, rumbling thunder, light rain. They never got heavy rain on the moon, or lightning.

Serenity covered herself with her shawl as she read the letter. She felt safe and cozy in the dim study. The fireplace was alive and roaring, bright orange in a picture of gray. The windowpane was dotted with raindrops and the sky rumbled, light rain hissing quietly as it hit the ground outside.

She smiled suddenly. "He says he misses me more everyday..." she told her.

Mina sighed and rolled her eyes. "He always says that! What else is new? I mean what's actually happening there?"

Serenity made a face. "Oh, you know, the usual. King Leonias and the rebels still think they can control the Terran Kingdom, telling King Thaddeus what to do and how to run his planet. I'm sure it will all get sorted out though."

"They're trying to gain control, Serenity," Mina said. "It's not about getting it sorted out. King Leonias wants King Thaddeus' power"- She sighed and shook her head. "I still don't know how they were able to gain control of the Terran Kingdom...This could affect many things Serenity. Be glad you're marrying Diamond instead of Endymion. If King Leonias wanted to, he could have taken you for himself or traded you off to someone else. You could have been passed around like a pawn."

King Leonias and his forces had overtaken the Terran Kingdom, giving King Thaddeus an ultimatum. Either forfeit his entire kingdom to Leonias or come to a friendly compromise, in which Leonias and his men would be afforded greater power. The rest of the galaxy was watching this battle very closely.

Serenity paled. "I don't like Diamond though, Mina. I would rather be with anyone than with Diamond."

Mina looked at her sympathetically. "I know, Serenity..." she empathized.

Serenity suddenly laughed, inspecting the letter closely.

"What?" Mina asked suddenly.

Serenity turned the letter around, a smirk on her lips. "I still can't believe how messy his writing is!"

Mina's mouth dropped and she burst out laughing. "Wow, that's a _prince's_ handwriting?"

The two girls had a good laugh about this. After a few minutes, Mina left Serenity alone for privacy. Serenity took the opportunity to read his letter more thoroughly. It read:

_Dear Serenity, _

_ I seem to miss you more everyday. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Look at me! I'm turning into weak mush now. Anyway, I hope you're well and safe, and happy. I don't think I can say the same for us here on Earth; King Leonias demands more and more each day: position, money, land, living quarters, servants...He's throwing my father out of power, Serenity. But my father still has a fight left in him. He's actually dealing with this quite well; I'm proud of him. He has much more patience and wisdom than I'll ever have. _

_He sees what Leonias is doing; he's just trying to find a way to stop him. The Generals are putting up a fight too, especially Malachite. I really admire him, Serenity._

_ He and the other Generals were asking about the girls. How are they doing?_

_I think you're doing well; your letters seem happier now that Diamond isn't there. I hope Diamond stays away. I hear there's still unrest on Nemesis. Besides, he's too old for you. I hope this is making you laugh- I love seeing your smile. Anyway, I must go now. Write back to me. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Endymion _

Her heart warmed and fluttered while reading the letter, making her feel pleasantly energetic and happy. She smiled wistfully and held the letter to her chest, practically floating towards the desk. She hummed cheerfully as she took out a sheet of paper. She pulled out the chair and sat down, reaching for the quill in ink on the left hand corner.

Eagerly she began writing, pouring out all that she had kept inside for the past week.

_Dear Endymion, _

_ You're right about Diamond! He is too old for me. And irritating and arrogant and scheming! I don't know how I would ever live with that man..._

_But you, I could live with...Even though you drive me insane half the time. I still enjoy it. I sound mad, don't I? I must be mad to care for someone who drives me insane. _

_I'm very sad to hear about the situation on Earth but I know you have the strength for it, Endymion. You so often look to the people around you for strength and inspiration but you forget that you yourself have it too. _

_And the girls, they are doing just fine. Rei still finds Jadeite unbearable though. And Mina is always asking about your letters. Oh, and we both think you need to work on your handwriting...I miss you, Endymion. I miss you a lot. I love our letters to each other, but it just isn't enough. I want to __**see**__ you. I need to see your face. This separation is driving me insane! _

_Stay safe, my love. And know that I'm thinking of you and have complete confidence in you. _

_With love, _

_Serenity _

She finished the last line with a satisfied sigh and placed the letter in an envelope, making sure to secure it with a wax seal. Then she took the letter with her, hiding it in a locked drawer in her room. No one would know their secrets; she would keep their world intact.

* * *

"Go for a fitting? For my... wedding dress?" Serenity repeated, flabbergasted. Her mother had called Serenity into her office the next day. She knew that her mother wanted to talk to her about something but she had never guessed it would be this.

Her mother cocked her head at Serenity. "Yes, things still have to happen according to plan, despite the fact that Diamond is away. The marriage is not off, Serenity," the queen laughed. Serenity paled at her words, reminded of the cold hard reality. "Remember- you'll be getting married soon, in less than a year. And you won't change that much from now until then..." She gestured to her body. "Well, with your appetite, hopefully not..." she added.

Serenity huffed. "That was mean, mother..." she sulked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well it's true, Serenity," she pointed out. "You do eat quite a lot and don't consider how much that will affect your shape. You'll be wearing a fitted wedding dress in the months to come and you want the wedding dress to go on easily, without trouble. I'm giving you practical advice, Serenity."

Serenity frowned. If things weren't already bad enough, she had to limit her food intake too. No sweet desserts to lift her spirits anymore.

Her mother sat down and began signing papers. "The Scouts will accompany you to the fitting," she told her. "I'd like to go Serenity but I just have so much work to do. I'll come by to see the dress afterward."

Serenity left the office and hurried down the hall towards the staircase. This was all happening too fast. She had never felt such a strong need to talk to Endymion as she did now. Her heart ached for some kind of contact with him, other than through letters.

She willed herself not to cry, telling herself that it would make no difference. It would only sadden her and she didn't want that. Not today.

She went to her room, retrieved the letter with fumbling hands from her drawer and then left the room. She descended the stairs and asked around for Mina. She finally spotted her outside, near the gardens. Mina was watching Amy as she turned water into ice with her hands, applying the ice to a boy's swollen, bruised elbow.

All four girls possessed special, unique abilities. Magical ability was rare among the planets but a handful of people from each planet possessed some sort of power. Sometimes Amy applied her magical abilities to medical care.

The boy looked amazed and slightly scared, watching Amy with wide eyes.

Mina laughed. "He doesn't know whether to be relieved or scared." she said to Serenity. She had seen the princess approaching out of the corner of her eye.

Serenity looked at them. "People don't believe in magic anymore because they don't see it..." she remarked.

"But when they do _see_ it, they refuse to believe it most of the time anyway," Mina added, turning around to face her. "What's up?"

Serenity moved closer to her, trying to conceal her letter. She grabbed Mina's arm and brought the letter up for her to see. "I need you to send this for me."

The blonde looked down at the letter. "Serenity!" she admonished in a whisper. "You know you aren't supposed to bring it here in broad daylight! Someone can see! We always do this at night!"

Serenity looked at her pleadingly. "I know, but I really need you to send it quickly, Mina. I need to hear back from him."

Mina took the letter, hiding it in the folds of her dress. "Sending the letter early is not going to get him to respond any faster, Serenity..."

"I know, I know," she said. "But I'm just very upset...Especially with this fitting; it has me thinking about the wedding...and..._him_." she uttered the last word like it was a disease.

"Oh yeah, the fitting...I almost forgot..." she trailed off. Then she tapped Serenity on the shoulder and leaned in. "Just enjoy the fitting Serenity, and think of Endymion in Diamond's place." she whispered.

Serenity had tried to apply that advice to her fitting but she couldn't keep worries about her wedding night out of her head. As the seamstress tugged at and pinned the folds of her dress, Serenity couldn't help thinking of Diamond's possessive kiss and his smothering embrace, and how she would have to endure that through her whole wedding night. It was all too much for her and she ran out of the store, into the field where her dress stained with dirt and grass. She had stood by the tree in the field, by the river, where she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Luna followed her outside, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Serenity? Why are you so sad, Sere?"

Serenity removed her hands from her face and choked out, "I...I don't know...I think I've...just got cold feet before the wedding."

Luna clicked her tongue. "Ah, well that's natural, Serena. Nearly every bride does."

Luna had stood there and put her arm around her, allowing her to cry as long as she wanted. Then she had lured her back inside, where the seamstress and Rei were none too happy about the stains.

The seamstress had to start all over again with new material. Serenity liked this dress better though. It was pure white and flowed outwards from the hips into a bell shape. The top was fitted along her waist and hips, and her shoulders were covered in short-sleeved lace straps. The seamstress added a sheer veil on her head, embroidered with lace and flowers.

Mina inhaled sharply. "You look beautiful, Serena. Every bit a princess."

She smiled, despite herself. "Thank you Mina..."

The girls and Luna were seated on couches in front of Serenity, surveying the dress.

Rei looked up at her. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Serenity placed her hands on her dress, surveying it carefully. "Yes, I do. It's pretty... but I don't want to get married." she added bluntly.

The seamstress chuckled.

"You have to Serena..." Rei told her. "It's for the sake of your planet and Diamond's."

"I'm sure Diamond will spoil you rotten, Sere," Lita piped up, smiling. "I can tell he adores you. You'll be getting all the food, dresses and entertainment you want."

Along with eating and wearing beautiful dresses, Serenity loved to watch comedic plays and listen to captivating story tellers.

"I don't think that kind of stuff makes me happy anymore," Serenity sulked, smoothing her dress out as she looked in the mirror.

The five women exchanged worried looks. What was the matter with their princess?

"I think that you'll learn to love him, Sere," Amy added. "Even if you don't at first, you'll have a companion. Someone to help you and guide you. You can help each other."

"I don't want to..." Serenity whispered, eyes tearing. She turned to them. "It's not fair."

"It'll get better Sere, I promise." Rei assured, although the worry in Rei's eyes did nothing to convince Serenity.

* * *

On Earth, Endymion was busy dealing with King Leonias and his interfering henchmen. They would often appear at Endymion's doorway, issuing orders or requests from King Leonias. Endymion would usually eye them coldly and challenge them whenever they approached him with an order or request. With the rebel victory, relations in Elysion were fragile. The rebels still did not have legitimate power but they would often use threats and coercion to get the citizens of Elysion to obey.

That didn't stop Endymion from fighting though.

"Lady Beryl requests your presence in the garden, Prince Endymion," Richard Blackwell, King Leonias' minister informed him. "NOW." he added the last part with pointed emphasis, daring Endymion to challenge her orders. Richard Blackwell was true to his name, with black hair cropped close to his head, a graying beard and a tall, muscular build.

Endymion sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your disrespect amazes me, Blackwell. In case you forgot, you are speaking to the _Prince of the House of Elysion._" he spat, eyes flashing.

Blackwell smirked and chuckled. "Just like a typical, spoiled prince," he shot back. "You think the whole world should bow down before you."

"Yes, especially when it contains vermin like you," Endymion retorted. Blackwell's mouth fell open in shock and Endymion smirked. "I will not be ordered around like some pup. I will come see her, after I have written my letter. Tell her to wait a while."

Blackwell just glared over his shoulder at Endymion and stormed out of the room.

Endymion shut the door and turned back to his letter, which lay on his desk, half-written. Blackwell had interrupted him in the middle of writing his letter. He sat down and continued it, wanting to finish it so he could send it out as soon as possible.

_...I think perhaps we should send each other more letters. I'll send one, two, a dozen if I have to. Although you tell me that Mina is getting very annoyed at having to be the envoy. I'll have you know that Malachite is just as peeved. He also thinks this is foolish and even dangerous of us to do. He is never shy about sharing his opinion. _

_I know it is foolish and risky; Serenity, but I can't just cut my ties with you. I can't get that meatball hair out of my mind. Just know that this isn't the end Serenity. When this is all over on Earth, I'll come back to the Moon. I'll sneak away if I have to. What are you doing in your spare time? _

_Probably preparing for your wedding no doubt. If you marry him Serenity, know that my feelings for you won't change. They'll still remain. It doesn't change what's between us. _

_Sincerely, _

_Endymion _

He took care not to mention Beryl. He knew it would only upset her. Beryl, Leonias' persistent daughter, had been pursuing Endymion for the past month or so. She had made her interest in him very clear but Endymion had kept his distance.

King Leonias had hinted at marriage between them one evening at dinner but Endymion had countered that with a simple, "I'm not ready for marriage yet."

Endymion sealed up the letter and brought it to Malachite. Malachite gave him a confused look when he brought him the letter.

"I thought you were only sending one every week..." he said.

"I wanted to send another one. What's the problem?" Endymion asked.

Malachite gave him a tired look. "You don't know the trouble I go through just to send these letters. If your father finds out I'm tampering with the mail he'll have my head!"

Endymion smiled. "Oh come on Mal, he wouldn't chop your head off. You're too good of a general. He might throw you in the dungeon for a few days though."

"That's not funny, Endymion." Malachite muttered. He sighed heavily, taking the letter. Then he turned away from Endymion and walked to the mailroom.

Endymion's shoulders fell as he looked down the left corridor. "Time to go see Beryl..." he sighed.

* * *

The Prince found Beryl in the centre of the garden, sitting on the edge of the fountain. She was passing her hand through the water, gazing thoughtfully into the pond. When she noticed Endymion she smiled brightly and sat up straight.

Endymion could only smile back because of the girl's enthusiasm to see him. She was barefoot as usual- she was known as a bit of a free spirit. Endymion never thought she was suited to be a princess.

"Hello Endymion..." she breathed, getting up quickly from her spot on the fountain. Her dress, which had been hiked up to her knee, fell to cover her shapely calf. She walked toward Endymion, swaying her hips intentionally and approaching him with a playful smile. She reminded Endymion of a cat, a predator with her green eyes and slow, careful walk.

She had charmed many men and even Endymion found it hard to ignore her beauty and charisma.  
As she sauntered towards him, he wondered why she had to wear such low-cut dresses and walk in that way. When she reached him she gently gripped his hands and looked up at him with sparkling green eyes. "I'm so glad you could make it." she said softly, causing him to look away.

_She's trying to be seductive. She knows exactly how to play men,_ he thought. _Why does she have to speak like that?_

Endymion sighed and looked down at her hands on his. Slowly he pulled them away.

"Beryl, I can't do this." he said.

"Do what? Be with me?" she asked suddenly, sounding defensive.

"Yes..." Endymion answered quietly. He looked at her sympathetically, knowing that he was hurting her feelings. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" she cried, eyes going wide, stance tense.

Endymion looked down. "I can't tell you..." he trailed off.

She fixed him with narrowed eyes and walked up to him. "Why? Is it...is it forbidden?" she asked suddenly. Her face took on a cunning look that he didn't like.

"It's none of your concern, Beryl." he stated coldly.

She suddenly turned from him, walking toward the lattice archway that led out of the garden. "Oh but it is your father's business, and my father's business..." she started slyly.

Endymion walked over to her in quick strides and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she snapped, trying to pry her arm free. "Guards!"

Endymion's grip on her wrist tightened and she winced. "Don't you dare tell anyone. Or call the guards!"

She paused and looked down at his hand on her wrist. "Why do this Beryl? What do you have to gain by doing this?" he continued.

"You." she stated simply, her green eyes focused on him. There was a hint of pain in her voice. A small breeze blew through the garden and lifted a section of her red hair across her eyes.

Endymion swallowed hard, uncomfortable with her heartfelt confession.

She moved closer to him, looking up at him calmly. "Whoever she is, you will have to forget about her sooner or later. Whether you have your little affair or not, we will still be married. And you will be mine, Endymion. All mine." she whispered these words, and leaned forward, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his chin. Endymion trembled. She pulled back and gave him a slight smile, her green eyes watchful. Then she left the garden.

He stood there, shocked. He walked over to the fountain and sat down. He hung his head in his hands, wishing now more than ever that Serenity was there. He was afraid that one day he would be completely defeated by Beryl.

* * *

That night, Serenity lay in her bed. Her curtains were pulled back on her window so she could see the weather outside. She was on her side, watching the rain fall softly as the grey and black clouds drifted by, swelling and changing shape as the rain poured down. She listened to the strangely soothing rumble of thunder, how it rolled and shook.

Her sheets were cool and light, her pillow soft and feathery. She began to sing a Lunarian folk song from long ago. She had heard it countless times in court when bards and minstrels came to sing. This was how she fell asleep at night.

It began to lull her into a deep sleep and her eyes closed, her words faltering as sleep began to overtake her...

"Princess Serenity!" She jumped and her eyes flew open. "You must come right away. Your mother would like to speak with you. It is very urgent."

There was a couple loud knocks on her door after that.

"What...?" she mumbled groggily, looking at the door. The person knocked again, making her grumble and throw her sheets away as she got up.

She opened the door to see a young soldier standing there. As he took in her silk nightgown his eyes widened and a blush covered his cheeks. Serenity gasped and turned away from him to grab a robe. In her haste she had forgotten to cover up. The nightgown was not revealing in the slightest but it did highlight her slim, curvy shape and soft, fair skin.

She also grabbed a pair of slippers and put them on her feet.

She walked over to the door and avoided his eyes. "Yes...I'll come see my mother then." She shut her door and let him escort her to her mother's office.

As they walked along the quiet, lit hallways Serenity wondered what her mother could possibly want to talk to her about at this hour. _Probably the wedding_, she thought with a face.

They finally came to the two white double doors and Queen Serenity let them in after the soldier knocked.

It was Artemis who opened the door, letting Serenity inside and passing her a worried look. Serenity was slightly confused.

Artemis shut the door behind her and she looked at her mother, standing tall and straight behind her desk. Her face was tense and she looked as upset as Artemis. Serenity looked over at Luna, who stood in the corner. She was observing Serenity with what looked like anger and irritation, and disgust. Serenity swallowed hard, not understanding what all these looks were for.

Serenity looked around. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" she asked, becoming defensive.

Queen Serenity frowned. "Can you tell me what this is?" she asked angrily, tossing a letter on her desk.

It was a letter written in Endymion's handwriting.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Serenity is in hot water. I hope you enjoyed this fairly long chapter and I promise there's more to come.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews. I always look forward to your thoughts and reactions, and it's very rewarding to get feedback. I'm trying to get as much writing in before university starts again.**

**GaiazHeart: I really liked your suggestion about "my heart." I realized that in writing this chapter I didn't include anything about how she really felt, heart-wise. I didn't put it as an answer to her mother's question but I did include a line about her heart in the chapter. Thank you for your suggestion and help, it really got me thinking. And thank you to everyone else for your comments as well. **

Chapter 13

Serenity's mouth fell open. "T-that?" she stuttered, her stomach dropping.

"I want to hear what you have to say about it, Serenity..." her mother said evenly.

Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "A letter from Endymion..." she croaked, lower lip trembling.

Her tears did not soften her mother's displeasure. She didn't even flinch. The Queen looked down at the letter on her desk as she spoke.

"I have no idea why you would do something like this Serenity..." her mother began. She raised her violet eyes to her daughter's. "Especially when you are engaged. This is disloyal and dishonest: in fact, it's downright sneaky, Serenity! Do you know you went behind my back and your fiancée's by doing this?" she yelled, looking at her incredulously.

Artemis cleared his throat uncomfortably and shuffled on his feet.

Luna's piercing gaze was still trained on Serenity.

Her mother put a hand to her head and sighed. "Don't follow the same path I did, Serenity...It only leads to disaster." Her voice was softer this time, more feeling.

Serenity knew her mother was talking about Serenity's father. Her mother and father's relationship had also been a forbidden romance but her mother had not been engaged at the time. Serenity's birth father was a secret; everyone thought Prince Sapphire had been her real father.

Her mother suddenly grabbed the letter and threw it into the fire.

Serenity gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "I didn't even get to read it!" she yelled.

Her mother glared at her. "And thank goodness you didn't. It would only make things worse."

Serenity cried into her hands.

After a moment her mother spoke again, and her voice was pained, as if Serenity had stabbed her. "Why did you encourage this Serenity?"

Serenity lifted her tear-streaked face from her hands. "Encourage this...?" she trailed off.

Her mother was seated at her desk, moving things around. "Yes, encourage it. At any moment you could have ignored him, called it off...Unless he forced you in some way...?" her mother trailed off, alarmed.

Serenity shook her head. "No, no he didn't force me..." she whispered.

"Well then?" her mother pressed. "Why did you let it happen?"

Serenity raised teary eyes to her mother. " I don't know. My heart has a mind of its own. I fell for him, mother." she whispered.

"Yes, well it's very easy to fall for young men. But you must forget this. Put it out of your mind. You have a duty to fill," she insisted. "You are forbidden from writing letters to him, Serenity. You know you can't continue this any longer- you are Diamond's betrothed, not Endymion's."

Serenity's anger and anguish grew inside until it burst free. "I can't marry Diamond! I won't!" she shouted. "He threatened me! His messenger sent me a horrible message!"

Her mother's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, shocked.

"His messenger Rubeus, was his name, said he had a message from Diamond. He said Diamond was spying on me and would hurt me if I did anything against him!" Serenity cried.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" her mother asked urgently.

Serenity pursed her lips and looked down. "I was afraid..." she admitted.

Her mother looked at her. "I don't know whether to believe you or not..." she admitted.

New tears stung her eyes. Now that hurt. "You have to believe me mother! I'm your daughter!"

"You snuck around with Endymion, Serenity! How can I trust you now?" her mother countered. She stared at Serenity as if she were a stranger. "I will speak to Diamond about this and see what he has to say for himself. Then I will decide whether I believe you or not.

"You can go to your room now, Serenity. Luna, please take Serenity up to her room."

"This isn't fair!" Serenity protested, her hands turning into fists at her sides. "You were no better with father- you had an affair with him!"

Her mother's mouth fell open and she paled, knowing that what Serenity said was true. "That will be enough Serenity..." her mother said, her voice wavering. "I am your mother. You have no right to talk to me that way."

"Come, Serenity." Luna coaxed quietly, putting a gentle hand on her back.

Serenity pulled away from her and scowled at her mother. "You're a hypocrite!" she screamed, before hurrying out of the office with Luna behind her.

The Queen stood there, shaking. After a moment she let out a strangled sob and sank down into the chair. She put her face in her hands and cried.

Artemis stepped forward. "Your Majesty"-

"Leave me be, Artemis..." she croaked, before covering her face with her hands once again.

Artemis quickly left the room, leaving the Queen alone in her office to face the truth.

* * *

Serenity had never been angrier in her life. Luna stood by the door as Serenity paced around the room. Her anger and passion were too much too handle. She couldn't sit or think. Anger was a dangerous drug.

Serenity began tearing the sheets off her bed.

"Serenity"- Luna began, shocked.

"Leave me alone, Luna! I don't want to deal with your nagging now!" Serenity snapped, testy.

Luna quickly left the room and shut the door behind her.

Serenity looked at the closed door and stood in the middle of her dim, elegant room. White vanity, white closet, sheer white curtains, yellow lilies, white satin sheets, powder blue walls, stucco ceiling, gold light fixtures. Why did everything have to be spotless and beautiful?

Why were dark and deceptive things hidden behind doors? Why were false puppet shows put on to please everyone else?

Her mother had hidden her own affair, her own pregnancy behind the doors of the Moon Palace, making the people believe that she was the pure and noble queen that everyone thought she was.

She would destroy that show, that illusion. She ripped the sheer curtains of her canopy bed apart, smashed the vase full of yellow lilies, crystal and yellow sunshine spilling everywhere over the floor. Threw a wooden hairbrush, engraved with pretty pink flowers, at the mirror. Serenity stopped and stared at its cracked reflection.

_Good, _she thought. _That looks more like me. Cracked and broken. Imperfect. Flawed._

_I am flawed like my mother. I am my mother's daughter. I've become her. _

Overcome with her realization, she stumbled over to the bed and sat down on it, bracing herself on one of the posts of her bed. History was repeating itself.

Sadness returned but she was done crying. She rested there for a while, and her anger gradually turned into a deep sullenness.

It was only when she turned her head that she noticed the Earth, sitting there in the sky. She rose from her bed, her gaze trained on the glowing orb, and walked towards it, as if it were a magnet pulling her forward. It was bright and vibrant, blue and green, covered with swirling white trails. It looked like a colourful crystal ball.

Her gaze was glued to it; she was mesmerized by it. She had seen it before as a child but it now held a different attraction.

Serenity opened her double glass doors and walked out onto the balcony. The cool night air caused goose bumps on her skin and lifted the tie on her robe. She moved closer and rested her arms on the balcony, staring up at the Earth, gripping the railing until her knuckles turned white. Would she be able to let him go?

* * *

The Queen grounded Serenity for a week, restricting the princess to her room. Whenever she requested to go outside she was only allowed on palace grounds with a chaperone; in other words, one of the Scouts.

"I think the ruined room did it," Amy told her as she and Serenity walked along the garden path. It was the first time Serenity had spoken to one of the Scouts since she had been grounded that first day. "I mean, she was already mad about the letter...and then your room...The girls and I were shocked Serena!"

"Well, I was angry at her...and I still am!" Serenity retorted, defensive.

"I know you care about Endymion, Serena but your mother is only trying to do what's best for you. She's trying to protect you from ruin and shame."

Serenity stopped on the path and turned to face Amy. "Other people don't know what's best for me, Amy! Only I know! And I know marrying Diamond is not the right thing for me."

"If he really did threaten you, then you might not be marrying Diamond, Serena. But you do know what kind of political and economic cost this would have on Nemesis, right?"

Serenity sighed, exasperated. "Then just send representatives over there to help them!"

Amy shook her head sadly. "It's not that easy, Serenity. Marriage would ensure a stronger alliance and loyalty between the two planets."

Serenity sighed and looked away. "I wish I was never born a princess..." she said. Neither of them said anything for a while and the only sounds that filled their silence was that of bees buzzing and birds singing in the garden. It was a beautiful summer day: warm sun with a light breeze, set off by blue skies with a little bit of cloud, and green, green grass.

They walked along the path noiselessly and finally Amy spoke.

"I wish I could help, Serena..." she said, regretful. "I'd hate to see you married to someone that you fear."

Serenity stopped and grabbed Amy's hand. She squeezed it lightly. "If I do marry him, Amy, promise me you'll come and see me. You and the other girls. You are the only ones who understand me, and make me laugh."

Amy smiled. "I promise. We won't abandon you, Serenity."

Serenity smiled back and the two continued along the winding path. "I wish I had more to do while I waited for my mother to get back to me..." she sighed. Her mother had gone away to Nemesis to visit and talk directly to Diamond about the supposed threat. She had thought a visit would be appropriate. When she heard Diamond's side of the story, she would come to a decision and talk to Serenity again.

"I could show you some interesting new experiments I've been working on..." Amy suggested.

Serenity made a face. "No thanks, Amy."

Just as they neared the arched entryway, a sprightly gold puppy bounded out of the entryway, barking energetically and heading towards them. Serenity let out a sound of delight and knelt on the ground, holding out her arms to the puppy. The puppy stopped in front of her and jumped on its hind legs, pawing at her frantically.

Serenity laughed. "Oh it's sooo cute, Amy!"

Amy chuckled. "He is, isn't he?"

Serenity looked up at her. "So it's a he then...Where did he come from?" She gently stroked its head and the dog smiled up at her, his tongue hanging out.

"From here," Amy answered. "He's the kitchen dog that the servants' children usually play with. Sometimes they aren't very nice to it though. A few days ago they left it out in the rain for fun, can you believe that?"

Serenity gasped. "How could they do that!" She looked at the puppy and pulled him into her arms. "You poor thing!"

"It was Rei and I who found him. I took the puppy inside and made sure he was okay. And Rei...well, you know how she is"- Amy remarked with a wry smile. "She certainly gave them a lecture."

Serenity lifted herself off the ground. "Well from now on, I'm keeping you little guy...You'll be safe with me," He barked almost in answer to her words. Serenity made a face suddenly. "Hopefully Mom allows me to keep you."

"She might not," Amy said. "Your mother might think he's a diversion and that giving you him is a reward instead of a punishment."

"Maybe I can hide him..." Serenity mused aloud. She turned to her. "Or maybe you girls can..."

Amy smiled and shrugged. "I'd be happy to. In fact, I think that's better. We can protect him from the kids and your mother won't say no. You can come see him whenever we get together."

Serenity grinned. "Perfect!" The puppy jumped out of her arms and landed nimbly on his little feet. Then he turned around and looked up at the girls. "Does he have a name?"

"Jumper. That's what the children call him." Amy giggled.

Serenity laughed. "That's perfect. Jumper. It suits him."

* * *

So Serenity had found an entertaining diversion while she was in confinement. But when her mother returned to the Moon with news, Serenity found herself once again locked away in her room, angry and detached from the world. She caged herself away again, locking herself in and everyone else out.

Her mother's words replayed in her head as she stormed down the corridor:

"_I've spoken to Diamond... face-to-face and he told me that his message was twisted by Rubeus. He said Rubeus lied and is a very sick, perverse man. Diamond assured me that Rubeus will be justly punished, Serenity. He apologizes and sends his love." _

_"Why did he send Rubeus then? What for? What was his original message to me, mother?" _

_"He didn't say now that I think about it...But that's besides the point now, Serenity. Clearly there was a misunderstanding (as I thought there was) and Diamond clearly cares for you. So the wedding will go as planned. You will marry Diamond." _

_"But mother- he's lying! I don't trust him- I don't even love him! Please mother!" _

_"Stop acting like a child, Serenity! Enough of this. You will learn to love him. You have a duty just as I did, and you will fulfill it, for our people and his people." _

_At that moment Serenity fell to the ground, sobbing and muttering "It isn't fair, it isn't fair." _

_Her mother had waved it off as a crying fit, used to her immature outbursts. _

_"And I'll need those letters from Endymion, Serenity."_

_This made Serenity stop and look up. "What do you mean?" _

_"I mean that I want them all. It's not good to keep them and have them lying around, especially with Diamond around. Give them to me." _

_"NOO! You can't- I won't let you!" _

_Her mother addressed Artemis and Luna. "Search her room." _

_"No-no!" Serenity protested. _

_ "Artemis- go. Don't just stand there. Hurry Luna." _

_ Artemis was hesitant and Luna was moving slowly, a shocked expression on her face. _

Serenity shook herself when the reverie ended. She remembered the look on Luna's face. Serenity had realized afterward that Luna had felt guilty. She held some compassion for Serenity's situation after all.

When they had searched her room they had found the letters in her drawer, a stack of them bound by a red ribbon. Her mother had thrown them in the fire in front of her, so she knew that they were destroyed. A lump formed in her throat at the memory of it. All of Endymion's letters burned. _Her _letters.

She gritted her teeth and fury filled her blue eyes. Today she would choose anger over sadness. _How could she! What a witch. Stupid, heartless woman, _she thought.

Serenity stopped in front of her mother's room and slowly neared the doors. She was no longer confined to her room and so today she chose to come out of her room. She lifted a hand hesitantly and knocked, listening carefully for any sign of her mother inside. No answer. No sound. Serenity turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Her mother had forgotton to lock it. She quickly slipped inside, glancing over her shoulder for guards. There were usually guards patrolling this floor but there were none in sight.

She shut the door quietly behind her and then faced the large room. She did a quick survey of her mother's room: clean and regal with a queen size mattress, gold curved headboard with intricate detailing, large balcony doors at the side, beige closets with gold trim, dark wood desk to the side, and then a private room, off to the side.

Serenity headed for the dresser by the bed. On top of the dresser sat a dark wood jewellery box. Serenity opened the lid to find her mother's extensive jewellery collection: pearl bracelets, diamond earrings, gemstone necklaces, jewel rings. She reached inside and pocketed a few pearl bracelets and pairs of earrings inside her riding coat, a long jacket with pockets and a high collar.

She felt a surge of satisfaction when she pocketed her mother's jewellery. She felt powerful and justified. But she also felt a twinge of guilt. She nonchalantly brushed it off. She was just about to leave when she turned back to the jewellery box. She couldn't explain why but she felt it pull at her once again. She opened it up and glanced inside.

From the corner of the box she spotted what looked like a sheet of paper. Intrigued, she moved the base of the jewellery box and lifted it out to reveal a stack of papers. Serenity frowned and tilted her head, curious. The letters were yellowed and flattened. Carefully, she pulled out the stack of letters and freed one from the confines of the string.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Serenity opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Serenity, _

_We have finally stopped and made camp, and I am finally able to take the opportunity to write to you, my love. We are close to the Nemesian capital, just outside the city walls. War is a terrible and unfortunate thing but I love traveling when I go to war. The forest is alive at night, Serenity. The trees, the smell of them, of firewood burning, it's all intoxicating. And the moon Serenity, it is so beautiful. And the stars, can you see the stars where you are? _

Serenity's hands started to shake as the identity of the letter writer became clear. She continued reading:

_When we set up camp, it is one of the only times when we men can laugh and talk. I feel a sense of brotherhood. I love the night, it makes me think of you. _

_I think it's because we always met in the night. I especially remember that night. Do not be afraid, Serenity. Our child was conceived out of love and it will be loved. I don't regret a minute of our time together. I know this will all work out- we just have to figure something out, that's all. _

_I'll fight this war and then come back to you. It won't be long. I love you Serenity and think about you everyday. Waiting eagerly for your letter. _

_Love, _

_A_

Serenity sat there, shaken by the significance of her discovery. This was her father's letter to her mother. She was sure of it.

* * *

**So that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope all of you are having a good, sunny summer. What do you think of a romance between Mina and Malachite in this story? Not to distract from our main couple though... :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: It seems crazy that it's been nearly a year but I'm back! This year has been crazy because I've completed university and just had my graduation. I also have two other stories that I am working on at the moment. Kind of crazy to work on three fanfics at once, isn't it? **

**I hope everyone's been good and I just wanted to say thanks for having so much patience as you wait for my updates. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 14

Serenity pondered over her discovery for a few days and came to the conclusion that she was really curious about her father. Her mother had rarely talked about him and when she did, she gave Serenity very little information.

It had always been in the back of Serenity's mind. She knew that her parents' love had been forbidden and that she would probably never meet him. Her mother was the only parent she had ever had. When King Sapphire had died, Serenity had felt a void open up in her heart. Even after she had learned that he had not been her biological father she still felt that he had served the role of a father in her life.

All day she had been in the middle of public discussions and meetings in the court. Her mother had forced her to sit in on the meetings and listen to the complaints and requests of merchants, farmers, and diplomats. Serenity had found it all exhausting and overwhelming, but she knew she had to take an interest in it as future queen.

Her mother had said to her: "Even if you're at Diamond's side you will still have to listen and offer help to the people. Sometimes you may have to fill in for Diamond when he is away and act as regent."

The thought of this had brought nervous butterflies to Serenity's stomach.

Now that she was in the comfort and safety of her own room she had time to think and relax; away from court and its troubles. She put down her book of romantic tales and walked to the door where there was a guard.

She poked her head out of her room and he tentatively turned to her. "Can you please send for Lady Luna?"

He nodded firmly. "Certainly my lady." With that he walked down the hall to give this order to another guard, a younger one who was used to delivering messages. He was probably tired of being a mere messenger and would one day move up the ranks to a more important position.

Within ten minutes Luna was standing inside Serenity's room. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Serenity said. She wrung her hands as she moved across the room.

"I'm listening…" Luna encouraged. She sat down on Serenity's bed and waited for her to speak.

Serenity stopped in her pacing and sighed. "I want to know about my father."

Luna's eyes widened and she stared at Serenity in shock. "Your father?" she repeated. "Wh-what about your father?" she asked.

"Everything," Serenity said, moving to sit beside Luna on the bed. Her eyes were eager as she spoke. "I want to know what he was like, what happened between him and my mother, why he left—everything!"

Luna hesitated. "I don't know if I should tell you Serenity…" she began, visibly uncomfortable. "Some things are better left in the past."

"I deserve to know to about my father!" Serenity protested, jumping to her feet.

Luna's face faltered for a moment and she looked down at her hands. "You're right…" she sighed, a look of regret passing over her face. "You deserve to know."

"I can't tell you very much about your father though..." Luna admitted. Serenity's face fell. "But I know _someone_ who can." Luna added reassuringly.

* * *

Serenity took a sip of tea, the warmth and taste soothing to her jittery nerves. She placed the teacup down on its saucer. It was a delicate piece of chinaware: white porcelain with a blue floral and green leaf design. The green leaves and blue blooms winded their way around the cup.

She looked up at the woman sitting across from her, Persephone. She was a woman of fifty with long graying dark hair. She wore it loose and long, as was custom on the Moon. She sat in her dark upholstered chair, looking just as queenly and regal as Serenity's mother. Persephone wore a dark purple dress with lace on the collar and cuffs, and a simple pearl bracelet on her slender wrist.

Luna sat to Serenity's right on the small sofa. They were seated in Persephone's dark cozy sitting room. Persephone's spacious estate was located in the countryside and hidden in a quiet spot, away from the Moon's bustling towns and villages.

Luna was able to get Serenity out of the palace for the day, on the pretext that they were going to visit Luna's mother. Luna had added that it would be good for Serenity to meet Persephone and make more of a public appearance. Queen Serenity had approved much to Serenity's delight.

After their talk, Luna had taken Serenity on a day trip to see Luna's mother—Persephone. Serenity was surprised that Persephone had such wealth; she had been impressed when she and Luna had pulled up to the front of the estate in the carriage.

Aside from finding out about her father, Serenity liked the idea of being away from the palace.

"So you'd like to know about your father…" Persephone began, fixing Serenity with her dark eyes. Serenity nodded. "Does your mother know about this?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. She shot a glance at Luna.

"No, she doesn't…" Serenity answered carefully. Luna looked down at her hands. "But I feel like I have the right to know, and she doesn't want to tell me for some reason."

Persephone set her teacup down delicately and looked back up at Serenity. "As much as I respect your mother, I also feel that you should know about him. You'll be queen one day and you won't have her making your decisions for you. Very well."

Serenity let out a tiny sigh of relief. She was sure that Persephone would not tell her.

"Your father, yes. Sir Loromir, a great Lunarian knight," she began. "His full name was Aidian Matthew Loromir." She paused, letting Serenity take in this information. A small smile graced Persephone's face when she saw the interest and sparkle in Serenity's eyes.

"I used to work for your mother, as her first lady-in-waiting. Just as Luna works for you"- she gestured to her daughter, who was the spitting image of her. "I was very close to your mother, she told me everything. I knew everything—all her secrets…I remember the affair between Aidian and Serenity very clearly…It was forbidden... romantic... dangerous...all those things that make a great love story. They were so in love, your father and mother. But I _warne_d her. I _warned_ her that it was dangerous and that she should stop. I was much older than her you see; ten years her senior, so I knew what I was talking about."

"How old was she at the time?" Serenity asked.

"Twenty-three. That would make me thirty-three. I had already had Luna five years before"- She stopped and stared at her daughter. "I had just found out I was pregnant the year your mother turned eighteen and as soon as Luna's father found out he ran off. I had already experienced heartbreak, and I didn't want your mother to go through the same thing"- Persephone shrugged. "But she did. There was nothing I could do about it. The deed was done and she was already pregnant with you, Serenity."

"I know I was conceived out of wedlock," Serenity said. "But I don't understand why she married Sapphire."

Persephone sighed. "Nemesis and the Moon were at war during this time. That's why you have to marry Diamond- to keep the peace."

Of course! She was taught this in history class: Nemesis and the Moon were at war when her mother was young, maybe nineteen. It was only after a few years that her advisors and government suggested she marry Prince Sapphire to end the war.

"She married Sapphire to keep the peace and save her planet. She also did it to avoid ruin and scandal. Your mother would have never been able to marry a knight in the first place. When your mother married Sapphire, your father left and went to earth. Aidian saw no point in staying: your mother was hiding your parentage and marrying another man. Your mother didn't like that he left- she never really forgave him for it. She felt like he abandoned her. And he didn't like that she married Sapphire. But that must have been hard for your father—watching your mother marry another man! So maybe it was less painful for him to leave. And I think he was afraid of giving in and seeing her, and ruining everything."

Persephone took a sip of her tea.

"So they were both upset the last time they saw each other…" Serenity whispered.

"Such is love…" Persephone said. "It's not always perfect."

"They never spoke again after that, did they?" Serenity asked.

Persephone's eyes grew large and she shook her head. "I'm not sure! But I would think not, after all that had happened."

Serenity stared at her lap. "I found a letter from my father to my mother the other day…" she told her.

"And that's what suddenly sparked your interest about your father," Persephone deduced with knowing eyes. "Am I right?"

Serenity nodded. "Yes. I found it by accident—it slipped out of a box," she lied. "It was an older letter... He was talking about the war; he was on Nemesis fighting... He also mentioned me. It was signed with an A, so I think it was him. I'm sure it was..."

Persephone nodded. "They coded their letters so their identities would be less obvious. There are others with the name Serenity on the Moon. So no one would automatically assume it was your mother he was writing."

Serenity thought for a moment. "Do you think he's still alive?" she asked.

Persephone hesitated, pressing her lips firmly together. Then she let out a sigh. "The townspeople in this area say he's a knight. You see, sometimes they get word back from the earth but it's mostly just hearsay. They say he lives in a town called Ryeon and is lord of a manor. Perhaps that is where he is…" she trailed off and fixed her with a careful stare. "I know you're curious about your father but why do you ask? You're not thinking of trying to find him are you?" Her voice held a trace of alarm.

Serenity shook her head. "No." she answered.

"Good," Persephone stated, satisfied. Serenity looked down at her lap. "I would advise against it Serenity. Sometimes it does no good to awaken old ghosts of the past..." At these words, Serenity raised her eyes to look furtively at Persephone.

"Well, I think we've found out quite a bit about your father, haven't we Serenity?" Luna piped up from the couch nearby. She had been quiet and attentive the entire time, gracefully sipping tea in the corner.

"You don't have any more questions, do you?" Persephone asked with a hint of irritation in her voice. Something in her tone told Serenity that this was it, so Serenity relented. She didn't have any more questions anyway.

"No." Serenity replied simply. Persephone nodded.

Luna rose from her seat. "I think it's about time we left. Queen Serenity won't want her out for too long. Thank you mother for all your help."

Persephone also rose to her feet. Serenity followed. "Anytime my dear," she said, walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Do come visit your poor old mother more often…" she added, causing Luna to nod and blush. "And Serenity"- she paused and turned to her. "I hope you got all the answers you were looking for."

"Yes, I did. Thank you very much." Serenity said, offering a smile. Despite Persephone's hesitation and reserve, Serenity was truly grateful for her help.

* * *

"Why are you suddenly so curious about your father, Serenity?" Luna asked out of the blue, as they were riding back to the palace. Their carriage rolled along the countryside, past golden fields and hills. Every so often, they would pass a farm and Serenity would see the farmers and their families working hard on the fields.

Luna had said this exposure was good for her, that it would help her understand the lives her people lived. And it had given Serenity some perspective and some knowledge.

She realized just how fortunate and blessed she was. And she also realized how small her problems were compared to other people's. She certainly despised her arranged marriage but at least she had a stable source of income and did not have to toil in the field.

The issue of her father was not so much a problem as it was a curiosity. Serenity turned to look at Luna. "Finding those letters of his just made me think about him, and wonder... That's all." she replied reticently.

"And you're happy with all the answers you got?" Luna pressed, sounding slightly unconvinced.

"Yes." Serenity said shortly, her gaze fixed on the fields beside her.

"All right…" Luna answered, looking at her before turning to look out the window.

* * *

"So, why exactly did you call me in here?" Mina asked, confused. The Venusian Sailor Scout and princess was standing in Serenity's bedroom, wondering what on earth Serenity wanted to talk about that was so private. She guessed it had to do with Endymion, but something told her it was not.

"I need your help." Serenity said.

Mina blinked. "With what?" she asked, suddenly interested. Serenity walked over to her dresser and pulled a folded piece of paper from its drawer. She walked over to Mina, who was watching her inquisitively, and showed her the contents of the paper.

"This is a letter from my father, written to my mother years ago."

Mina gasped and looked at Serenity with wide eyes. "How did you get this?" she asked, surprised.

Serenity smirked. "I snuck into my mother's room and found it."

"You mean you _stole_ it." Mina corrected.

Serenity sighed and looked down. "Yes…"

"Aha!" Mina clapped her hand on her leg and looked at Serenity with something like approval. "I can't believe you did that!" she admonished, hitting her lightly on the arm, although her eyes were sparkling with amusement. She smiled. "I didn't know you had it in you, Serenity…"

"Well my mother's been horrible lately. She can't see that Diamond is an abusive monster who just wants to control me…" Serenity retorted, plopping down on her bed.

Mina clicked her tongue sympathetically. "I know Serenity…But lots of women are married off to abusive men unfortunately…" she remarked. "I've tried talking to your mother but she's blinded. She just won't listen to us Scouts-after all, we only are 'young girls' who know nothing." Mina added sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That's why I need your help..." Serenity continued.

Mina frowned. "What do you mean? Are you going to run away?"

"Sort of," Serenity replied. At Mina's incredulous look, Serenity added, "I want to see my father. I need his help and his advice. If my mother won't listen to me then maybe he will."

"Serenity, how do you know he won't send you back here? What if he isn't what you expect him to be?" Mina protested.

"Then at least I'll know!" Serenity declared.

Mina sighed and shook her head. "I don't think this is a good idea, Serenity…"

"It doesn't matter," Serenity replied, her chin lifted proudly. "I'm leaving tonight whether you come or not."

Mina looked at her a second, shocked. "Do you really think this is a good idea? Running away when you're destined to be queen someday? What kind of image does that paint of the Moon's _future queen_?"

Serenity hesitated a moment and bit her lip. But then her resolve slowly returned. "I'm not queen yet, Mina…" she pointed out, looking up at her. "I'm still a child and before I become queen and Diamond's wife I want to do this. Or else I'll never have this chance again."

Mina shook her head and sighed, turning away from Serenity.

"Mina, please! You're one of my Sailor Scouts—you need to help me!" Serenity insisted, jumping to her feet.

Mina spun around. "Don't Serenity!" she warned. "Don't you dare use that argument to try and manipulate me into coming."

Serenity blinked for a moment. Then she sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Fine!" she snapped, walking past Mina. She opened her closet and threw her traveling bag out. "I'm going without you! See if I care!"

Mina passed her a dark look. "Fine!" she shot back, storming out of Serenity's room.

* * *

Throughout her day Mina thought about Serenity's plan. In between reporting to Queen Serenity and training with the other Sailor Scouts, Mina considered telling the Queen about Serenity's idea. But something stopped her, a small voice inside her. She tried to understand where Serenity was coming from. Serenity was a princess like herself, who had been sheltered and dictated to most of her life. Mina saw what Serenity wanted: freedom, escape, help, answers. She wanted control over her own life.

At dinner she and Serenity exchanged secret looks. Everyone else was talkative and lively while Mina and Serenity were quiet, both musing over their earlier conversation. In the early evening, after dinner Mina sat in her room, wondering what to do.

This was a critical decision that would change the course of things. Either choice would have its consequences. She looked out at the blue dusk outside her window. The window had no glass but was just an opening in the wall, in the shape of an arch with pillars on either side. The arch led out to a balcony.

It had been specially made for Mina when she had come here as a young girl. In fact, each of the girls' rooms had been designed according to their tastes and personalities. The open concept was a model of the architecture on Venus. Because it was very humid and warm on her planet, the buildings were made of stucco and clay, and every building had an open window with a balcony. She usually covered the window with drapes when it rained, and the eaves trough above helped the rain run off her window, onto the ground.

She sighed, knowing that if she went with Serenity she would miss this room. The safety and warmth of her room. Out there she had to fight men and enemies that threatened the safety of her queen and princess. Although she was a proud warrior, there were times when she felt real, hard fear. Sometimes she was terrified of dying and terrified of being at the hands of her enemy. Being a princess' lady-in-waiting and protector meant she had to make certain sacrifices.

She watched the darkening sky from her bed. A few moments later she got up and grabbed a slender orange pen off her desk before leaving her room.

* * *

Serenity stuffed a pair of riding trousers in her bag, some sweets and some money, and slipped her father's letter inside a small pocket in the bag. She didn't need much—she would find water and food once she got to Earth. If she exchanged Lunarian coins for Terran ones she would be fine.

She looked at herself in the mirror. It was dark in her room except for a small candle burning on her dresser. In the glow she looked older, more determined. Serenity picked up her pink pen; it was slender with gold accents and had a small red jewel at the top. It looked like your ordinary pen. But it was not. Her mother hadn't confiscated this yet.

She lifted the pen high above her head. "Disguise power!" she whispered. The gemstone on the pen began flickering with a bright light. "Transform me into a knight!" The gemstone and pen exploded with light, bathing her in a glow.

Serenity felt the warmth and strength of the light, and it practically blinded her by its sheer brightness. In moments she was standing in front of her mirror, clad in heavy metal armor with a sword at her side. She teetered for a second, unaccustomed to all the weight, and fell promptly to the floor.

"Ow…" she moaned. The fall had made a sound like that of pots and pans.

"Your Highness! Are you all right in there?" a guard asked from outside her door.

Her eyes widened. "Yes, yes! I…I just dropped some things!" she lied. She struggled in her armor and winced as it made creaking noises. Serenity stopped for a moment and sighed. Then slowly and carefully she lifted herself off the floor, trying not to make too much noise. She made her bag disappear with the wave of her wand; another advantage of the disguise pen was that it disguised objects, rendering them invisible.

She peeked out the door, and saw that the guard had his face turned. Quickly he turned it back and Serenity squeaked, swiftly shutting the door. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She had to find a way out without being caught.

This time she peeked out the door more carefully, slowly inching her head out of the room. Her eyes widened as she saw that the guard was walking down the hall with his back turned, whistling. She knew that he was taking a small walk down the hall and that he would soon turn around again, so Serenity quickly and quietly crept out.

It was very hard and heavy with the armor, and her heart fluttered faster in fear. She kept her eyes on the guard as she turned around and gingerly shut the door. Just as she did that the guard turned around and started, surprised to see another knight.

"Hey! You there! Where did you come from?" he shouted.

Serenity's breath caught her in throat. She scrambled for a lie and made sure to deepen her voice. "I-I was just called to the front gate. They need me at the front gate!" she answered. The knight approached her. When he stared back at her with dark green eyes, she trembled, thinking that he would discover her. "I just came from the top floor and another guard replaced me." she explained.

He observed her with a frown. "You're rather short for a guard, aren't you?" he asked. "Well, get to where you need to go. No fooling around."

She nodded obediently and quickly made her way toward the front of the palace. She passed more guards at the gate, explaining that she was needed at the portal. Serenity made her way to the stables but stopped in her tracks when she heard whispering, "Psst! Psst!"

She turned her head towards the bushes. "Serenity!"

Serenity gasped and searched the darkness only to see a knight emerge from it. The princess froze, not knowing what to do.

The soldier stepped forward and suddenly lifted their visor to reveal a pair of recognizable cornflower blue eyes. Serenity let out another small gasp. "Mina?" she whispered.

Mina nodded but this caused her visor to fall back down. Clearly they both weren't used to the armor.

Serenity sputtered, "What-what…I-I thought you weren't coming!"

Mina shrugged. "I couldn't let you go and get yourself killed."

"How did you recognize me?" Serenity asked.

Mina looked pointedly at Serenity's legs. "Your walk and your height. I knew it was you."

"Well...you're the leader of the Scouts for a reason..." Serenity complimented. She looked at Mina for a moment. "I was worried that you would tell my mother…"

"I thought about it…" Mina admitted, earning a surprised look from Serenity. "But I couldn't do it. I knew you'd hate me and I knew I'd regret it."

"Thank you Mina…" Serenity said, looking earnestly at her friend. Mina gave a little smile and then nodded.

"Okay, let's go," she said, casting a glance to her side. "The guards might see us from here and wonder what we're doing standing around."

* * *

Mina and Serenity took two white horses out of the stables, and rode quickly to the portal. Serenity had made sure to utter a quick goodbye to both Amazon and Arion, two of her favourite horses in the barn. A distant memory of her and Endymion talking in the stables filled her mind, and she felt a pang of longing. But it faded once she and Mina rode out into the cool night air.

The sky was dark velvet blue with wispy white clouds. It never got really dark on the Moon, not as pitch black as the sky on Earth. She had never seen darkness like that but had heard it described in tales.

Serenity was ambushed with the gallop of the horses' hooves and the sound of metal clanging as they moved. It didn't help that her invisible traveling bag was weighing on her shoulder. They reached the portal, an impressive oval-shaped building made of marble. It had a classical and intricate design with elegant and smooth lines, and stretched wide and far. It was made to show Lunarian power and artistic talent.

Serenity had forgotten how strictly guarded it was with guards all around the perimeter and inside.

"So what was your plan, Sere?" Mina asked.

"Um…" Serenity began nervously. "I was just going to kind of sneak into it…or fall into it!" she explained, laughing awkwardly.

"Really?" Mina said, raising her eyebrows. She looked at the entrance. "Well, that could work. We could replace the guards already there—we both know there are only a few inside but more outside—and sneak into it while they're not looking. We don't want guards on our trail."

"If we can disappear fast enough, the guards along the perimeter won't catch us in time." Mina added.

Serenity nodded. "Okay."

They greeted the guards at the entrance, and the guards took their horses away. They approached the entrance of the portal. With each step, Serenity's heart beat faster. It felt like the portal's entrance was closing in on her she was so nervous. Mina, on the other hand, was as calm as still water, making a mental note of everything: the width of the entrance, the number of guards along the perimeter that she could see, and the atmosphere in general.

They stepped inside the portal; it was cool, cooler than the outside air. All around were glass panels and knights seated leisurely around the portal room. In the center of the room sat a crystal, which acted as the main switch. The crystal was cushioned on a small pillar. The standing area was just behind the crystal and pillar, and glowed with detailed Lunarian symbols and designs.

"Hello there…" one of the guards said. "What are you two here for?"

Mina cleared her throat. "We're here for rotation. The captain said two of you could take your break." Serenity bit her lip at Mina's deep imitation of a male voice—if she laughed their cover would be blown.

There were about four guards in total, and two of them jumped at the opportunity of switching places and going home for a good night's sleep.

The guard who had addressed them nodded his head. "All right. You know what to do." he told them, before walking away to play cards with the other guard. Mina and Serenity exchanged looks as they walked toward the portal crystal.

"This is it…" Mina whispered to her as they stepped closer. "We'd better hurry."

Both girls rushed toward the portal standing area. No one was allowed in the standing area unless they were traveling.

The protests of the two knights were a drone in Serenity's ears. Time seemed to stop as the two knights rushed toward them.

"Crystal Teleportation Power!" Mina shouted. The crystal lit up with power and so did the standing area. Serenity and Mina were emerged in a bright white light for what seemed like ages. And then the light cleared a bit, to reveal a portal room just like the Moon's.

* * *

Serenity felt a sudden heaviness to her body, and fell to her knees. She heard Mina do the same thing beside her. If this was the Earth, the gravity was so heavy!

The light still had not faded completely and so looking through it was like looking through a fog. A boorish laugh caught Serenity's attention and she squinted at the light, trying to make out the tall, strong figure she saw walking towards them.

It finally cleared and she saw him: a big and strong man with a dark brown mustache and beard, and a scar under his eye. He wore armor like any other knight but had a black cape. He smiled down at her.

"The gravity gets the newbies everytime," he remarked with a smirk. He looked over at Mina and then back at Serenity. "So, where are you guys from? Didn't hear any word of messengers coming... or more knights…"

They slowly rose to their feet, still swaying a bit from the gravity. "We-we are here to report to the Moon's General…" Mina explained. "We have a message from home, and are here to fight."

"Ah…" the man said, keeping his eyes on her. "So you're from the Moon…Yeah, we've been getting a lot of you guys…" he added. He suddenly held out his hand. "I need papers. I need proof of your birthplace."

Mina looked at Serenity with wide eyes. That was one part of the plan they had forgotten...

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
